The Dichotomy of Sanity
by TheValkyrieGladiator
Summary: Infamous Uchiha Sasuke was cold, ruthless and handsome. He took whatever he wanted, cared only for himself and he had Hyuuga Hinata. Kidnapped and held captive, she was a pawn in his unquenchable thirst for power, she was to obey him and do whatever he wanted. She belonged to him. But, never did Hinata expect herself to unearth the enigma that is Uchiha Sasuke.
1. The Mark of Her Captivity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Please Note: This story will feature strong sexual and dark themes. It will also feature a darker enigmatic Sasuke. Also, characters are OOC**

The Chaos of Sanity

Preface

Hinata whimpered as one of her four captors threw her on the ground like a rag doll, her body trembled at the brute force and she looked up at the captors. She could not see their faces, their faces obscured by animalistic porcelain masks ranging from a fox to a dog. The sun was bright, breaking through the thick canopy of the forest they were traveling in. It did not justice for her already blurry vision. The rustic taste of dried blood filled her mouth, her cheek burned as a flower like bruise formed from where she had been struck. The rope she was bound with dug into her milky white skin causing her teeth to grit, the flesh had been rubbed raw from the rope. Lacerations covered her arms and legs. Her clothes were tattered and covered in dirt, she was thankful to the heavens that her most intimate areas were still fully clothed.

"We will rest here for now." The dog masked man stated. "Then, we should move on before sunset, I want to get to a nearby village and sell her."

"Just think of the money, we'd get for the Hyuuga princess." The boar masked man said in delight. They all sighed in unison at the thought and the fox masked man knelt down in front of her.

"You sure we can't have a little fun with her?" He reached out a hand, touching her hair and Hinata pursed her lips as he yanked her head back roughly.

"No one likes spoiled goods." The snake masked man informed, darkly. "Control yourself, fox. If you're really that in need, find a hole in a tree." The fox masked man pulled away from Hinata, grumbling curses and hisses.

"There should be a nearby river, I'm going to get water." Hinata watched the men disperse except for the snake masked man who watched her intently. She could feel his eyes boring into her even with the mask on. Hinata was thankful for him saving her but she realized it was not out of kindness but merely voracity. She hadn't seen Konoha in days nor her family. Hinata had been ambushed by the men coming back from a mission, they didn't blind fold her but had place a seal on her to keep her from channeling any chakra. Her byakugan was useless if she didn't have the strength to carry out its purpose. This was not uncommon in these times of war, hoi polloi and ninja alike turned on one another. Food was scarce and battles had robbed every one of their loved ones. However, everyone should have expected the war to come to pass, all of the villages had been on shaky alliances and when spies were discovered in neighboring villages, war broke out even Konoha had found spies from Suna in its midst and vice versa. The war had been going on for two years now.

She tried to be mentally strong but her body was weak and it ate away at her mentality. The sound of rushing water was faint, Hinata licked her lips to moisten her mouth. She was fearful for what awaited her in the next village, who would she be sold to? What would happen to her? Would Konoha find her in time?

No, she had to find a way out.

Despite her captivity, Hinata had been aware that a triage had been following her captors a day after she had been kidnapped. She was unsure whether or not they realized this or were just facing the impending danger head on. She had felt like they were being watched for days and a part of her knew that whomever was following them was waiting to strike at any moment.

And when that moment came, Hinata would use the last bit of energy that she had and make a run for it. That would be her way out, freedom in the presence of death. It was sickening.

"Be careful, Hyuuga princess. I can see you thinking." The snake masked man snarled. "There is no way, we are letting you out of our sight even if we have to break those legs of yours." As soon as he said that, Hinata heard the faint swooshing sound of a kunai pass through the air and strike the snake masked man in the chest. He collapsed on the ground and the rustling of tree branches were soon accompanied with cries from the other men. Hinata tried to move but her captor grabbed her by the rope and yanked the kunai out of his chest. Blood pooled out of the gaping hole.

"Fuck." She heard him mumble. He jumped through the trees with her, trying to escape whomever attacked them and her eyes widened in shock as two shadows flew past them. A pair of hands grabbed her, eliciting a scream and they tossed her to the side. She looked over her shoulder only to watch the snake masked man's mask be ripped off and another huge man, tall and huge lift him up in the air. His grip curled around his throat, tightening in each second as limbs started to fling sporadically, desperate to escape the hold.

"General Sasuke Uchiha sends his regards." The huge man said with a sadistic smirk. Hinata shook in fear at the brutality, she had not faced Sasuke Uchiha but she knew that he was Naruto's old friend. She also knew how much Naruto loved the Uchiha like a brother and had strived for many years to bring him back to Konoha after his departure. The Hyuuga beauty had heard vengeance drove the Uchiha, he had attacked Konoha many times and now in this war, he was regarded as an ominous figure. He commanded a small army of affiliates who pledged to him and actively participated in the war, his thirst for power unquenchable.

She had remembered many times, Naruto lamenting over his friend.

A gurgling noise tore her from her thoughts and she watched the limbs fall to the side flaccidly. The huge man dropped the man, Hinata could feel the seal lift from her and she forced her chakra to her hands. Activating her byakugan, she cut the restraints and ran as fast as she could. Her limbs felt like heavy weights but she had to get away.

She cut the branches in front of her, desperately searching for a way out of the forest and she felt a huge force knock the breath out of her. She gasped, collapsing on the ground and saw another man loom over her. His body was covered in metal and he smirked at her.

"Look at the little fawn trying to escape." He cooed.

"Boulder, she is not with any of these men. It would seem they were trying to sell her." She looked up, blood trickling between her eyes at a huge gash now present on her temples. A slender man with fangs stood on the branch above her and he leaned down, peering at her like she was an insect.

"Opal eyes, a Hyuuga would sell for a lot. We should take her to Sasuke, I'm sure he would have some use for her." She screamed as the metal man approached her and he grabbed her by the shirt.

"Shut up girl, do you want to become a casualty?"

"She is a rather noisy one, I can shut her up." Hinata watched the slender man walk up to her, holding up his finger with an elongated nail and pricked her neck. She found herself unable to speak and a tickling sensation spread throughout her body, numbing her and making her limbs stiff.

She was reduced to nothing but senses. Paralyzed. As the men carried her out, she caught glimpse of her former captives. Their bodies were twisted in unnatural ways, mouths agape and grotesque looks on their faces.

At that moment, she knew Konoha would be the last thing she would need to think about.

She did not know how much time had elapsed to reach the Uchiha's place but only that it was the same place, formerly occupied by Orochimaru. Hinata was carried to a small room where the Uchiha was sitting with his back to them, seemingly in deep thought.

"General, we killed those men." Hinata saw Sasuke turn around, his eyes glowed red in the darkness of the room and they rested on her. His eyes were cold and the way he looked at her, he regarded her as insignificant.

"Hyuuga." His voice came out filled with disdain. "Why would you bring one here especially the Hyuuga princess?"

"Well, we assumed you would have some use for her." There was a silence exchanged between the two, Sasuke got up and sauntered over to her. He stared at her intently and forced her head back, examining the prick like wound on her neck. "Throw her in the prison, I'll decide her fate."

"Understood." They carried her out, her eyes lingered on Sasuke as is lingered on hers and she knew that he had no intention of letting her go. The slender man pricked her again after she was thrown in the cell, she regained all control and staggered to her feet as they closed the door behind her.

The door was the last thing she would see for a week.

* * *

A week inside the cell was tortuous, they provided her with no food, she slept on the hard ground but they gave her water. It was cold in the cell, the only warmth coming from her wrapping her arms around her body. Her body yearned for nourishment.

She wondered if they forgot about her. It became quite apparent that Sasuke had no regard for life, disregarding others' lives as puny.

Once the week had passed, she heard the door open and look over her shoulder. She was laying on the ground, shivering with disheveled hair and at her wits end. She was baffled to see the Uchiha, the Kusangi was mounted on his hip and she watched him fold his arms across his chest.

"I'm surprised how long you have lasted." He said as a smirk spread across his face. He opened the door, walking in and she scrambled back into the wall. Sasuke knelt down in front of her, reaching out a hand and his fingers touched her cheek. She pulled away, trying to smack his hand away but he grabbed her wrist. She watched as his dark obsidian eyes fade into the sharingan.

"You are pathetic." He seethed. "Allowing yourself to be captured by such fools. I would have though the Hyuuga would have kept an eye on their precious princess. Such a waste of the byakugan." His voice derided.

"I'm n-not weak." Hinata managed to get out. Her voice sounded like she was trying to convince herself rather him. Sasuke's eyebrows rose.

"How about I kill you?" His hands moved to her neck and she gasped as his grip tightened.

"N-no…." She whispered, inaudibly.

"I could break this slender neck." Sasuke muttered low enough for her to hear. "However, I've been thinking for quite some time now and you could serve me, be used as a pawn in what I want."

A pawn? What did he mean? The glint in his eyes made her a feeling a dread wash over her.

"A-a pawn?"

"You could provide me with Intel on Konoha, your byakugan could serve me quite well." As he said this, his fingers touched the skin underneath her eyes and she flinched.

"N-no, I won't!" She said sternly. A displeased look came across his face.

"I always get what I want." The Uchiha stated. "Swear yourself to me. Swear you will do what I want."

Hinata stared at him, pursing her lips and Sasuke growled. "Do it, now."

He leaned over, pressing his lips against her neck and her heart sped up. She tried to shove him away but he tightened his grip on her. His teeth nibbled at her skin, she yelped earning her a dark chuckle from him and she squirmed under him as he nipped his way to her ear.

"If you don't swear to me, I'll strip you naked and throw you to my men." The Uchiha stated. She stopped, her eyes widening at the threat of her being taken and she shook her head.

The very thought was inconceivable.

"Please… don't."

"All can be avoided if you just swear to me." He said with a dark smirk. "Swear to me and you'll be dressed well and you will be given a warm bed, food to eat. Don't and your precious virtue will be taken and you will waste away to nothing."

Before, Hinata disregarded the rumors about the Uchiha, not wanting to rush to judgement and believing in the innate goodness of human beings. But now very bitterly, she questioned Sasuke Uchiha and with much reluctance, she gave in.

"I-I swear myself to y-you." Hinata stated. "I-I will do everything you say." She saw Sasuke pull away, smirking and he grabbed her arm. He pulled her close causing her to gasp and shuddered when he reached up a hand, caressing the bruise on her cheek.

"Remember if you disobey me, I will kill you slowly." He reminded her.

"Forget about Konoha." He purred, sated by her submissiveness. "You belong to me. And I may have some use for you elsewhere. I've always wanted to revive the Uchiha clan."

She wanted to cry, yell, push him away and run as far as she could. However, she knew he could easily trap her, plunge her into a world of illusionary torture and would revel in every moment of it.

She knew the possibilities of the Uchiha's plans for her were endless.

 **If you would please review the chapter, it would greatly be appreciated as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	2. Her Enemy and Protector

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Please Note: Characters are OOC**

The Dichotomy of Sanity

A knock came at the door, Hinata pulled the covers closer to her body and murmured, "Hanabi." Her lips curved into a smile, the world of dreams gracing her with their fallacious utopias, blinding her from conscious reality. Another knock resonated throughout the room, it was much harder and frantic.

"Miss." A voice came on the other end. "Are you alright?" Hinata's eyes rolled beneath her eyelids, she awoke to glaze upon the black limestone and the smile that graced her lips dissipated rather quickly. For a brief moment, she thought she was back at home and it was her sister making the noise outside her shoji door. She missed her family, it had six months since she had been taken as Sasuke's prisoner, and she had missed Hanabi's birthday. Hinata lit a candle in celebration of it. She stayed in a makeshift room, it had a small bed and a nightstand with a tray and a pitcher filled with water. The door to the room could only be opened from the outside and there were no windows. She lifted up, brushing disheveled indigo tresses out of her face and pursed her lips. She had considered on many occasions not to answer those who came to retrieve her but she quickly brushed the forethought aside, they would come in anyways. There was no point in resisting and there was no way she could escape.

A blood seal had been exchanged between the Uchiha heir and herself, diluting any notions of that. After, Hinata wore loyalty to Sasuke when she first came here, he dragged her into a room and cut her wrist. A tattoo resembling black tomoe now adored her wrist, a painful reminder that she was his to do whatever he wanted. She did not know where he had learned how to make the seal nor did she want to know, it mirrored that of the cursed seal. The seal prevented her from activating her byakugan. If she were to disobey the one who placed it there, they could activate it and she would be completely incapacitated. Allowing one to experience an unfathomable amount of physical pain without the real damage and the seal was activated by Sasuke's sharingan. He could deactivate the seal whenever he got what he wanted and that was complete and utter submission. However, she still fought against him, she refused to eat at times and had tried to escape past him when he entered her room. These were futile attempts, Sasuke threatened to force feed her and when she tried to escape, she ended up beaten and bruised.

She had to admit, Sasuke kept his end of the deal with her, she was dressed in fine quality kimonos and given food at leisure even when some of his men had no food. The reasoning behind this was merely because he saw her as a valuable asset, Hinata was not naïve. And despite, Sasuke's brutality, he did not allow anyone to harm her or touch her.

There was one time late at night, Hinata heard her door open up and his men came into her room, the smell of sake fresh on their breaths. The thoughts of that night made her stomach twist in knots, sickening her to her core. When they pinned her down, she screamed like no other and wished she could activate her byakugan to fend them off. But, there was no need. The men's laughter soon turned to wails as Hinata watched the kusangi impaled them and they scattered like death himself has arrived. She had to turn her head away, thankful yet fearful. She covered her ears and nose to mask the aroma of putrid flesh being burned off by the black hellish flames of the Amaterasu.

He had no qualms about killing that was something she had learned about him upon the first day. When he was finished, she looked up at him and he was watching her with those red eyes and deceivingly handsome features.

When she asked him why he saved her. He simply replied, "My clan's future will not be tainted by such bottom feeders." And dragged her out of the room into another room. She had heard, he left the bodies outside for the birds to eat.

He was cold, brutal and unreadable.

He did not speak to her unless it was necessary when they were around one another. His eyes however acknowledged her almost always but she could she was insignificant in them.

And Sasuke had not acted on rebuilding his clan yet, Hinata was thankful for that. There were servants in the Uchiha's place, they were captured former civilians who swore loyalty to him, these servants were a part of the spoils of war. Some of the women servants serviced Sasuke's men and from Hinata overhearing, the Uchiha at times. She knew her father would be disappointed in her, how could she let such a thing happen? How could she be so feeble? More proof that she was an outcast in the revered Hyuuga clan. Most Hyuuga would have committed suicide than to allow themselves to be reduced to such means.

Most of the time, Hinata resided in her room but she was able to hear some information about the war. It was not good information as one would suspect just more death, more land obtained, more ambition, and more conniving. Hinata wondered when it would all end.

Hinata's opal eyes fastened on the door as it unlatched and opened. A young girl with chestnut colored hair and honey eyes came in with a warm smile.

"Good Morning, Miss. I am sorry to intrude on you like this but I brought you breakfast and a fresh kimono. Also, the general wants to see you immediately when you are finished." Chi explained.

Hinata nodded, smiling warmly as Chi sauntered over to her and set the tray down. "I hope you slept well."

"I-I did."

"I'm glad to hear that, miss." The resemblance between Hanabi and Chi was uncanny, it was Fate's way to make her heart ache and it did just that very thing. Chi could be no older than twelve years old, Hinata heard that her mother was a servant in the place but it would seem the Uchiha had no qualms about using children as servants. The chestnut-haired girl bowed, turning on her heels and closed the door behind her. Hinata knew if she didn't hurry up, Sasuke would come into her room anyways and drag her out. He was quite an impatient man. She got off the bed, changing into the light blue kimono with white flowers and lifted up the top of her tray for food. Three onigris and two rolled omelets sat on the plate. Hinata ate it quickly, she tried to savor the taste, each bite making her salivate more and more until she was finished, her stomach aching in disappointment.

She opened the door and headed to Sasuke's room. It was not too far from her own, merely a couple of doors down and a couple of men passed her. They stared at her but she didn't look at them. She knocked on the Uchiha heir's door and opened it. Sasuke turned around, his face was cold and he stared at her with intense eyes. He had a map in front of him, one of the highest commanders of his militia was pointing to an area on the map that she immediately recognized. It was mountains that resided in west of Konohagakure and north of Sunagakure. The land was rich in all kinds of sources but the conditions to reach the mountains were treacherous.

"Sit down." Sasuke commanded. Hinata sat down in the nearest seat, scrutinizing the Uchiha as he went over military conquests, she had noticed a couple of things about him. Every time, she saw him, he had dark circles underneath his eyes but something about him seemed unreal, inhuman. She couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"Konohagakure's armies are heading to this area." Futo explained. "This will be a three day trip no doubt, there will be camps set up and that will provide us with perfect opportunity to strike when they are broken up."

"What about Sunagakure?" Sasuke's lips curved into a smirk.

"They are coming from the north."

"Let's just attack Konohagakure, I have no interest in Sunagakure for now." Futo nodded, rolling up the map.

"We will send out men immediately." Despite how misguided Sasuke's actions were. Hinata understood Sasuke's animosity towards Konoha, she couldn't fathom what path she would follow if the Hyuuga clan was to be destroyed by the very village they sought to protect. Futo hurried past them and closed the door behind him.

"We're leaving today." The Uchiha said, sauntering towards her.

"W-where?" Opal eyes met obsidian eyes, he reached out a hand and ran his fingers through her hair.

"A small village south of Kirigakure." Sasuke informed. His touch made her shiver, no man had ever touched her so informally and it made her heart quicken. "I have some unfinished business there, your byakugan will be perfect in detecting the chakra signature of a certain man." Hinata wanted to ask more but she knew better to do so.

"O-okay." She muttered lowly.

XXXX

Sasuke's smirk grew wider, he chuckled at how obligatory she was and leaned down, pressing his lips against her hair. He took in her scent, it was intoxicating and arousing. She squirmed underneath him and he hissed.

"Be still now." He commanded. He watched her milky white cheeks turn to a rose color as she looked down very timidly. The Uchiha heir had not taken her because he wanted to savor the moment. He was going to taint her purity, run white into red, she was too innocent for her own good. She had done everything he said for her to do, he had only activated the seal a couple of times with her and loved how she begged for him, no, pleaded for him to stop.

He wanted her to know that he held her very life in is hands.

But, Hinata should consider herself lucky, she had caught the eye of the fearsome last Uchiha. As far as most women go, they had been servants and Sasuke just fucked them until they couldn't stand, serving merely as a way for him to vent out frustrations. Hinata was different, she was a woman of high breeding, not some low life. She was perfect in every way, her peach colored lips, her soft skin, doe eyes and silky hair. The Uchiha heir had to admit that he did not pay much attention to her when he was in Konoha, she was quite mousy and weak, always following around the dobe in quite admiration. He did not know if she was with the dobe but if she was, it would make taking her oh so sweeter. He doubted it though, Naruto was fawned over Sakura, another bane of his existence.

No woman had ever had such an effect on him like she did. Every woman he took, he imagined it being her. She would serve as his mistress and matriarch of the next Uchiha clan whether she liked it or not, the children that she would bore for him would be strong, having both Hyuuga and Uchiha blood running in their veins. That was something even he could not deny.

He was going to have her soon.

He was also pleased that she didn't know what kind of business he was going to take care of. Sasuke had gathered information that there were those trying to target him, fools. He had run into a couple of them on his last expedition and killed most of them except for one slippery bastard. She was going to aid Sasuke in killing the man.

"Sasuke," Hinata whispered lowly.

"What?" He seethed.

"C-can I ask you a q-question?"

"What is that?" He pulled away from her, watching her chew on her lower lip and she fumbled with her fingers nervously. A habit that agitated and amused him.

"A-are we going t-to the village for you t-to obtain the power you want?"

XXXX

Hinata always tread carefully on the questions she asked him, most of the time he didn't answer and he mocked her if he didn't like it. There was a pregnant silence exchanged between them and then the Uchiha heir chuckled darkly at her.

"You are quite perceptive, Hinata." Sasuke stated. "Yes, the village is merely a first stepping stone in what I want."

"W-what do you w-want?" Hinata blurted out. She bit on the inside of her cheek, fearing what would come next as Sasuke's eyes darkened.

"I merely want to put an end to this petty war between the villages." Sasuke responded. Hinata nodded and Sasuke reached out, brushing a hair behind her ear. "So curious today, my dear."

"I-I'm sorry." Hinata apologized quickly. She saw an exasperated expression flash across his face.

"Save your apologies for when you truly need them." He chided. She wanted to ask another question and he took notice of this. "What other question do you have, my dear?"

"I-I have proven myself t-to you." Hinata began. She heard a deep throated growl come from Sasuke as his eyes narrowed.

"So far."

"I-I was wondering if I could v-venture outside of my room some time. I just w-want to see the outside."

"Oh." Sasuke's fingers traced her ear and moved down her throat to the column, running his fingers up and down. "But, you do see the outside when you come with me. We have already wasted time with mindless pleasantries, we will talk more when we arrive at the village." He put on his clock, putting up the hood so that his face could be hidden and threw another cloak at her. She squeaked.

"The weather is quite harsh on our way there." Hinata nodded, putting the cloak around her and he grabbed her arm roughly. She followed him out of the place, the men bid him farewell on their way out and she squinted as soon as the sun hit her face. She choked as the smell of fresh air flooded her lungs and she looked to see Sasuke studying her out the corner of his eye. This was not the first time she had caught him doing so. Often when they were in a room together, he would sit and look at her before speaking.

She knew it was because he was calculating his next move, what he would do with her and then she wondered if it was something else. She had no way of knowing. What went on inside of Uchiha Sasuke's mind?

"You have your sun." Sasuke stated coolly. "Enjoy it." Hinata tried to keep up with Sasuke as best she could, he kept close to her at all times and they hid as they maneuvered about. He hissed at her a couple of times.

"I want to reach the village in midday so hurry up." They did not stop for food or water, Hinata passed through a couple of men, women and children being trotted along in a cavern to be sold. She stared at the cavern, looking back at Sasuke who looked over his shoulder at her and then followed her gaze. "Ignore it."

His voice was stern. She wanted to go liberate the captives, it took everything in her to tare her eyes away and her face darkened. War was harsh.

It seemed like hours had passed by.

But, soon the climate started to change the closer they got to the land of water, a thick fog soon permeated the air and it started to get cold. She hugged the cloak closer to her, bitterly thanking the Uchiha heir for it. He did not seem fazed by the change, the ground started to be covered by snow and Hinata did her best to maneuver through it. However, she gasped when Sasuke grabbed her arm and started to carry her. She glanced at him, the snow falling down around him made him was a sight. His dark hair laded with white puffs, Hinata turned ten shades of red.

She detested herself for being captivated by him.

The snow seemed to go on for miles and its end was marked by wet grassland. Sasuke put her down immediately.

"You can walk." The fog lifted, allowing Hinata to see the village and the voices coming from it. They passed by a river going into the village that had shipping boats docked at the banks. "We need to look for a hotel and as far as we are concerned if anyone asks, we are husband and wife."

"O-okay." Hinata looked around the village, some of the common folk stared at them as they passed by and resumed their mundane activities when Sasuke glanced in their direction. She spotted a hotel when they delved deeper into the village but the Uchiha heir was already leading her into it. An elderly man looked at the two, suspiciously.

"How may I help you?"

"We want a room for three days." Sasuke reached into his pocket, pulling out money and laid it on the counter. Hinata smiled at the older man warmly, he took the money and pulled out their keys.

"What brings you two here. It seems you have traveled far."

XXXX

Sasuke hated questions and nosy villagers. He gave the ugliest look he could muster to the older man.

"My wife and I are here on business." Sasuke informed.

"I see. Well, we have a hot springs here for couples. Please, treat yourself to it." The Uchiha heir grabbed the keys from the man, Hinata followed him to their room and he opened the door. It was a rather plain looking room, he didn't care and he sat down on the bed. Sasuke ran his hands through his hair, grumbling to himself and saw Hinata standing in front of the closed door.

"What are you doing?"

"W-where will I sleep?" His lips twitched into a smirk.

"With me in this bed, do you have a problem with that?"

"I-I will sleep on the floor, I-I don't mind."

"You will not." Sasuke commanded. He observed her anxious behavior and clicked his tongue. "Have you not shared a bed with another man?" He already knew the answer and it amused him.

"Truly, you make me want you, oh so much more."

XXXX

Hinata stiffened as he got off the bed and backed into the wall. She could see his eyes darken in lust, holding her hands out and Sasuke took her wrist, pinning them above her head. He reached out a hand, touching her kimono and a discontented look came across his face.

"You need new clothes. But, first things first. I am going to deactivate the seal and we are going out to find a certain man. He is from the land of earth."

"W-what are you going to do when I find him?"

"Oh my dear, you know already." The glint in his eyes unnerved her. Once he deactivated the seal, she considered for a moment of activating her byakugan and running away as possible. But, no more than he could deactivate it, he could activate it so that notion was quickly nullified.

He led into the village, she activated her byakugan and scanned the civilians.

"I-I don't see anything."

"Try harder." He commanded. Hinata looked around for any sign, afraid of what he would do if she didn't succeed and she found the man. He was sitting at a food shop in a cloak and Hinata pointed, sentencing the man.

"T-there."

"Hm, good girl." He purred, activating the seal once more.

XXXX

Sasuke reached into his pocket, handing her money and pointed to a nearby kimono shop. "Go in there and find something. I will be watching you." Hinata nodded, gulping and Sasuke made his way to the eatery. His hand itched with the blue electricity of chidori, it was child's play to be able to generate it, the moist climate served as a medium for him. He entered the eatery, making his way and he stood by the table. The man looked up at him as Sasuke pulled down his hood and his face drained of all color.

"Hello, Itzumo." The Uchiha heir stated. Itzumo tried to run out of the booth but Sasuke grabbed his arm and threw him up back into the booth. Sasuke climbed in, he glanced at the customers in the shop who didn't seem to notice.

Good. He didn't want to attract attention to himself.

"H-how did you find me?" Itzumo stammered. He took out a kunai, stabbing the Uchiha heir in the leg but he did not flinch nor did he bleed. Sasuke chuckled at Itzumo's surprise.

"You're going to have to do better than that and I have my ways." Sasuke took delight in the dismay that clouded Itzumo's face. "Now." The Uchiha heir grabbed Itzumo who struggled to get away and blue electricity flowed through Sasuke's hand as he thrust his hand into Itzumo's chest. Itzumo's mouth opened, his eyes wide and Sasuke stared at him.

"You will be message to any other fools who dare try to attack me." Itzumo's eyes soon dimmed as he slummed against Sasuke, the Uchiha heir pushed him off and pulled his blood stained hand away from him. Sasuke hid underneath the cloak and washed the blood off in the bathroom, disgusted.

He walked out of the eatery, giving no second thought to the man who he just killed.

XXXX

Hinata wandered inside of the kimono shop, she looked around at the beautiful ones, trying to deter her attention to something else. She spotted light purple one with no print but in its plainness, it was the most attractive.

"Get it and come on." A voice said behind her. She jumped to see Sasuke peering down at her and she nodded. When she bought it, he headed out and they ate a nearby restaurant. She stared at Sasuke as he ate a plate of takoyaki and he sighed.

"What is it?"

"D-did you do it?"

"Yes."

"Y-you don't feel anything?" Hinata questioned.

"No, just another life taken. I do not have such convictions like you, Hinata. Your convictions are foreign to me. I don't understand how you can come up with them. One life gone in this world is nothing."

"T-that is not true."

"Oh?" He asked. "And what makes you think that? Shinobi are merely tools to be used by others and those who break free are the smart ones. Think about it, my dear. You are used by the precious Hokage of Konoha to carry out missions. It is use or be used in this world."

Hinata remained silent and looked down at her food.

"You don't believe me and I wouldn't expect you to." His voice was filled with malice now. "You are a pampered princess, born blinded to a world you live in."

Hinata wanted to scream at him, she was not weak! That he was mistaken in his assessment of her. His preconceived ideas about her were wrong! She bit back any threatening words.

The rest of their food was in silence. When they arrived back at the hotel, Hinata stared at the bed and she took a deep breath. The Hyuuga beauty sat on the bed, laying down as far on the edge as possible and she closed her eyes. She felt the bed move and a hand begin to stroke her hair.

"Come here, Hinata." Sasuke whispered. Hinata shuddered as Sasuke pulled her against him and he ran his hands down her sides. "You're shivering." Even he took notice of the slight chill she got before it registered in her mind.

He pressed his lips against her neck, she tried to push him away but he held her tighter, shifting himself. And before she knew it, he was on top of her, her eyes widened at him. His mouth was on her neck again, sucking and biting at the skin. His mouth sent her body ablaze and she closed her eyes, wishing he would be done with her quickly.

He nibbled his way up her throat and he growled. "Look at me, now." Hinata opened her eyes, he forced his mouth on hers and his tongue delved in. She gasped as he pressed against her harder, his tongue caressed hers and Hinata instinctively moaned.

This was her first kiss. He would be her first in everything.

XXXX

Her lips were so soft against his, he broke the kiss as she huffed and he bit down on her lip. She yelped as he drew blood and licked the wound. He kissed her again with the same intensity, his tongue sought to taste her and she moaned again. However, she yanked at his hair and he cursed, breaking away. Hinata covered her mouth with her hand, he hummed at her and forced part of her kimono down, exposing her shoulder.

"You want to be rough?" He bit down on her shoulder and she yelped.

"S-stop." He lifted up and played with a few strands of her hair.

"Why?" He could see her searching for answer to his question and he pressed himself against her. "Could it be you wish it was someone else?" He saw her eyes widen.

"Naruto perhaps. Tell me, Hinata. Do you still wish for him like you did when we were in the academy?"

XXXX

Hinata was rendered speechless, her lip and shoulder hurt but her body was hot. Hot for him.

"N-no." Hinata stated. "H-he is married now, I'm h-happy for him."

"Oh, so he did get married to the pink-haired bitch?" Sasuke cooed. "How delightful."

"D-don't talk to him or Sakura that w-way."

"Why? Because he is next in line to the Hokage and I'm supposed to revere him? Because he is my so called friend? Hinata, he ignored your affections for him for years and hurt you by marrying another woman." Everything Sasuke was saying was true, it made him deplorable.

"I, on the other hand, will not cast you aside so easily." His mouth was back on her neck and exposed shoulder, sucking on the flesh. "All I ask is that you will yourself to me."

"I-I am merely a means f-for you to get the power you want, an upper hand i-in this war." Hinata explained.

"No I told you, you will serve me in rebuilding the Uchiha." He was now aggravated. "I have been nothing but gracious, giving you all the clothes and food you want."

"And what will y-you do when you have the power you want and I-I'm carrying your child?" Hinata questioned.

"I will use that power to protect the future of the Uchiha and you." Hinata's breath hitched. His eyes were intense, breathtaking even and she didn't know what to say to him.

"No one would lay a hand on the matriarch of the Uchiha clan." Sasuke added. "Have I not proven that already when those men came into your room that night?" He crawled off her.

"I'm going to the hot spring." He grabbed her arm, catching her off guard and he smirked. "And you're coming with me."

 **If you would please review the chapter, it would greatly be appreciated as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	3. Foreboding the Hidden

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Please Note: Characters are OOC**

The Dichotomy of Sanity

Hinata stammered, spluttering words as Sasuke dragged her to the hot spring and she thrashed around in an attempt to release his grip on her.

"N-no." She managed to get out. She looked at the Uchiha heir, her face ten shades of red and he let her go when they reached the entrance.

"You will do as I say." Sasuke seethed. "It will warm you up, your frail body is already cold enough as it is. I'll be in the water, my dear and you better come or I will activate the seal." Hinata's heartbeat was all over the place, first quickening and now desisting in its frantic rhythm, frozen in apprehension. She followed Sasuke as he headed for the men's entrance to the hot springs. She chewed on her bottom lip, glancing at the seal on her wrist, wishing she could break it and liberate herself from this bondage with the Uchiha.

No one had ever seen her naked before!

The Hyuuga beauty was aware of what might come next and she would do her best to fight against it, even if it meant a few hours of agonizing pain. She was cold and her body trembled underneath the dampened kimono. Her shoulder and lip he had bit into throbbed in pain. But, her mouth tingled from his searing kiss and despite her protest, she didn't want it to end. The way he had kissed her made her feel wanted, something that even Naruto could not give her.

She pondered about the Uchiha, while she understood his protection and interest in her well-being was merely to protect his own ambitious aspirations. She could not forget his words,

" _I will not cast you aside so easily."_

It sent shivers down her spine but his words were confined to her obedience. She blinked twice, tearing her eyes from the ground and fumbled with her fingers nervously. She knew she had already wasted too much time, delving into her thoughts and she made her way to the woman's entrance. Hinata stripped down of her kimono, wrapping a towel around her waist and she slid open the shoji door. However, she did not come out immediately and instead peered out to stare at the Uchiha heir. Sasuke was in hot spring, steam arose from the surface of the water and his back was towards her. For a moment, she found herself taking the sight of him in. His back was strong, the muscles perfectly chiseled but covered in all kinds of scars. She could see the cursed seal on his neck, Hinata stared at him completely captivated and she stiffened when she saw him turn around. Their eyes met and she squeaked, retreating behind the door.

"Come out, my dear." His voice was velvet. Hinata took in a deep breath, her face felt on fire and she stepped to join him. His eyes never left her, she could feel them taking her in. His face was unreadable, his lips were pressed together into a thin line and she stopped at the edge.

"I-is it too h-hot?" She knelt down, placing her hand in the water and couldn't fight the smile plastering across her face. The water felt nice and Hinata hummed in delight. She heard the water splash and he grabbed her wrist.

"Get in the water, Hinata." Sasuke commanded. He pulled her forward, grabbing ahold of the knot tied between her breasts and she gasped, struggling.

"D-don't."

"Take it off." He commanded. An exasperated expression came across his face mixed with a threatening glare.

"C-close your e-eyes."

"Stop being so childish." Sasuke scoffed.

"P-please." There was a silence exchanged between the two, Sasuke let go of her to her surprise and turned around.

"Five seconds and if I don't hear you in this water, I will strip you down myself and drag you in here." Hinata was baffled by him, she heard him click his tongue indicating his growing impatience and she hurried up, taking off her towel. She climbed into the hot spring, it soothed her body and Hinata froze when Sasuke turned around. A smirk came across his face as he swam towards her and he reached out a hand, resting it against her neck. Hinata looked up at the Uchiha heir, his raven haired locks were glued to his face and the water dripped off the masculine contours of his face.

There was no denying, he was breathtaking.

She kept herself submerged underwater, an arm was thrown over herself to keep him from seeing her chest and Sasuke leaned down. Hinata attempted to squirm away from him but he pinned her into place. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and she took her arm, pressing it against his chest to keep some distance between them. His skin was hard, calloused and scarred, no different from his back.

In a way, she was amazed. This was the first time, she had ever touched a male before let alone soaked in the same water with one. The thought of his and her bare bodies being exposed to one another made her want to faint. Sasuke's hand came up, clasping the arm that covered her breasts and he pulled it away swiftly. She gasped,

"W-wait." The Uchiha heir stared at her intently as she felt his hand press against her belly and draw circles with his index finger. Her body heated up with every stroke.

"Honestly, I do not know how you have kept your virtue for this long, kunoichi have gladly given their bodies in missions to gather intel." Sasuke stated. Hinata pursed her lips, she had heard of such things occurring even kunoichi being raped repeatedly to get information out of them. It was something she prayed to the heavens would not happen to her.

"No matter, it will only make this so much sweeter." He breathed. "Lift up, Hinata."

"No." Hinata protested. Sasuke hissed but his smirk grew wider, darker.

"Your obstinate behavior is unbefitting, my dear. Rest assure, I won't take you. I want to savor the moment and I want you to give yourself to me on your own accord." Sasuke explained. "Now, do as I say."

"No." She protested again.

"Who are you saving yourself for? Naruto, that buffoon doesn't even known what to do with a woman like you." He growled.

"Stop talking about him like that." Hinata pleaded." N-Naruto loves you and y-yet you toss him aside."

"Love is a foolish emotion." Sasuke seethed. "His hope in me is honestly quite pathetic, that simpleton needs to realize that I have cut off all ties with him and Sakura and everyone else from that former life." Hinata felt anger flare inside of her, her eyebrows furrowed together and she attempted smack him. He quickly grabbed her wrist, pinning it against the rock she was pushed against and Sasuke chuckled.

"Anyone who would have tried that, I would have gladly broken their wrist." She felt his grip tighten on her wrist causing her to wince and he pulled her up, lifting her off the rock. Her breasts were now bare for him, she felt his eyes take her in and Hinata wanted to scream.

No!

"Y-you say you want me to carry your child, but you t-think love is a foolish emotion." Hinata defended. "I-I will not be with a man who does not love me." Sasuke stared at her and he pressed his mouth against hers, forcefully. She struggled against him, his tongue delved in, meeting hers and tussled with hers. She bit down on his tongue but that did not stop him instead it fueled him even more. Saliva trickled out of their conjoined mouths, she tried not to give into him but his kiss sent her body ablaze. He broke the kiss, huffing as she gasped for air like a fish out of water.

"Foolish Hinata, I adore you." He cooed. Hinata looked at him as he let go of her wrist and his hands began to roam all over her body. "I have been patient with you tonight, Hinata. Stop me and you will regret it." Their eyes locked as his hands groped her breasts, admiring every contour of her body.

His touch sent electric jolts down her spine, his hands caressed her body almost as if she were a goddess to him and that confused her. His hands moved lower under the water, running over her womanhood and into her inner thighs. He leaned over her, she could feel his breath hot on her skin and he moaned in her ear. His fingers remained on her lower half for quite some time, caressing her most intimate place then back over her breasts and up her neck. She whimpered and moaned in pleasure, feeling humiliated yet alive.

Then, he grabbed her wrist and placed her hand against his chest. "I'm going to show you what will soon fill you." He moved her hand down his chest and to his penis. Her face turned into a tomato, she nearly yanked her hand back and he laughed at her. Her heart quickening, never had she touched a man in such a way! It took everything in her power to keep from fainting.

"This is what you do to me." He whispered huskily. "Think you do that for Naruto?"

"S-stop." She pleaded.

"You talk about love yet you would rather be with another man who loves a man than one who would be willing to give you anything you desire." He derided. "Don't be so pathetic."

"I'm tired."

"Hmmm, so you are." He moved away from her and she scrambled out of the water, gathering up her towel. She tried to shield her body but there was no point, he had already touched her. Hinata dressed in her new kimono, heading back to the room and slammed the door behind her. She could still feel his hands all over her, setting her body ablaze and she could not ignore the way he touched her.

Sasuke Uchiha was truly despicable!

He taunted her about Naruto, reveled in the way she squirmed to answer him and Hinata sauntered to the bed, exhausted both mentally and physically. She laid down on the bed, pulling the covers up and curled up into a ball.

But after everything that had transpired, she found herself wet between her legs for the first time. Never would she admit to it, at least her dreams provided her with escape.

XXXX

Sasuke stayed in the water, looking back after Hinata left and he hissed. She had such an attractive butt. She was delectable, her body was delicious with her ample breasts with pink dusty buds, smooth legs and a ripe womanhood. He leaned against the rock, running his hands through his hair and he allowed his hands to drift below. His hands wrapped around his engorged member, sliding up and down his shaft till his hips began to snap forward as he pumped. He sighed over and over, breathing Hinata's name. Sasuke envisioned himself pounding into her core, filling her with his seed until she overflowed. Her screams of sheer ecstasy and his grunts intermingling with one another as he took her anywhere he desired. It was not too long, the Uchiha heir found himself releasing into his hand and he cursed her.

He cursed Hinata for reducing him to such means, he was only temporarily sated. Sasuke got out of the water, slipping on a dark blue kimono and headed to the room. He opened the door to see her asleep on the bed, the kimono was beautiful on her and he climbed into bed. He reached out a hand, stroking her hair and he noticed how much she was shivering. He pulled more covers on her, she turned over to face him and he took in her sleeping face.

So beautiful like a porcelain doll. He reached up a hand, running his fingers along her plump lips and pulled her against him. He smirked as she reached out to cling onto him.

He'd make sure she understood, there was no way she could survive without him. Sasuke buried his face in her hair and closed his eyes.

Soon, he drifted off to sleep.

XXXX

In the middle of the night, Hinata woke up to get a sip of water and her eyes flickered to the Uchiha heir. His eyebrows were pulled together into a hard scowl, she saw a grim expression all over his face, the first emotion she had ever seen on him other than his usual stoic visage accompanied with smirks. Her opal eyes fell to his hand which was gripping the bedsheets till his knuckles turned white and she realized he was having a dream of some sorts, a painful one at that. She wondered what he was dreaming about and normally, anyone would have took delight in seeing their captor suffer especially after what had transpired earlier. Her wrist still hurt from where he grabbed her. But, she did not take delight in the sight instead she found herself filled with sadness, the line between pity and sadness hard to dissect apart.

Despite everything he had put her though she was still herself, staying true to her convictions. Anyone would have viewed that as foolishness. The Hyuuga beauty reached out a hand and placed it over Sasuke's tightened hand. His grip on the sheets, alleviated and she heard him mumble,

"Mother." She saw his features smooth over and his lips twitch into what she could have sworn was a faint smile. Hinata's contemplation of Sasuke only rooted in deeper, who was he? The man who took her captive, the man who killed many or the misguided man who is still lost? Which was the true Sasuke, there was more to him than he let on that she was certain of. Why choose her? He said the power he would obtain would end the war, what was it?

Hinata lifted her hand off Sasuke's hand, carefully getting off the bed and got some water from the bathroom sink. When she was finished, she retreated back to bed and studied the Uchiha. His hand remained relaxed, she laid her hand on top of his again and closed her eyes.

She did not realize that Sasuke was no longer sleeping nor would she noticed the way he observed their touching hands.

* * *

The next morning, Hinata opened her eyes to see Sasuke mounting the Kusangi on his hip and he glanced over at her.

"I will be leaving you for a couple of hours." Sasuke stated. She took notice of the dark circles underneath his eyes. "I will be watching you." Hinata's eyes fell on a crow perched outside the window with sharingan eyes and she nodded.

"O-okay." The Uchiha heir sauntered up to her, placing money on the nightstand and she grimaced. "I-I thought y-you said only a couple of hours."

"It is none of your concern, I may or may not be back in a couple of hours. This is to ensure you have food to eat and buy whatever you want. The crow and I will be watching you." He said with a scowl.

And with that, he walked out of the room without another word. She jumped as he slammed the door behind him, Hinata looked back at the crow as it squawked and she looked at the money on the table. He seemed bothered but she wouldn't ask, he wouldn't tell her.

Hinata got up from the bed, brushing her hair and she took the money. She grabbed the cloak Sasuke and her arrived with and placed it on her shoulders. She headed out, the crow flew towards her and landed on her shoulder. The village was busier than ever, the morning was fresh but the air was humid and sticky. Hinata strolled down the streets, she passed by a bookstore and smiled to herself warmly. She had not read in so long, a lot of books were burned during this war especially ones that contained information about ancestors. No one wanted any hindrances in their conquest for land, disregarding past territory lines and treaties.

Hinata enjoyed reading folklore above everything else. She went into the bookstore, going through the rows and grabbing a couple of books. She sat down, pulling out the first one and opened it. The crow peered down at the book as she read it. Hinata did not know how long she had been reading the book but she caught sight of the owner's daughter smiling at her fondly as she straightened the bookstore. When her stomach tore her away from the reading, she looked to see the price and found the books to be quite expensive, way above what Sasuke allocated to her. But, thank heavens the one that really caught her interest had been below price.

"I see you like our books." The young woman noted as Hinata placed the book on the counter.

"I-I do." She said timidly. "H-how do you all stay open?"

"The bookstore has been burned down several times before, our stock is less than what it used to be. These are all the remaining ones that my father and I managed to save." she explained.

"Oh." Hinata mouthed. "I'm sorry." She took the book, bidding the young woman farewell and debated about what she eat. A flower shop caught her eye and she stared at a pair of blue flowers, Japanese bellflowers. They were her favorite but uncommon for this time of year. After a few moments of gazing, Hinata tore herself away and went to head into a restaurant until a young boy caught her interest.

He was sitting up against the shop, his head was buried in between his legs and no shoes on. His pants had holes in them and his shirt was tattered. His red hair was all over the place, there was dirt all over him and Hinata smiled at him warmly. She sauntered up to the young boy, kneeling down and placed a hand on his knee. The young boy looked up at her, his eyes were chocolate brown but his face was forlorn.

"W-why are you out h-here alone?" She questioned. The boy remained silent, a guarded expression came over him and he pulled away from her, visibly shaken.

"Leave me alone." He stated. "Not that you care." He placed his head back in his knees, Hinata stared at him, quietly and then she stood up. She walked over to where he retreated to, holding out her hand and nudged his shoulder. The boy looked back up at her, his eyes were now blurry and he stared at her hand.

"What do you want?" He choked. "I'm not bothering anyone."

"Do y-you like mochi ice cream?" Hinata questioned. "I w-was just on my way to buy some." The sight was not uncommon for Hinata, she had seen kids wither away to nothing due to starvation, she could not fathom the pain of hunger nor did she want anyone to experience that pain. Plundering was common during these times. She watched the boy struggle with himself as he lifted his head, he reached out a hand _very_ hesitantly and then he grabbed her hand.

"Why do you want to help me?" he questioned.

"You do n-not need a reason to help someone." She could see her words caught the boy off guard and she giggled. "w-what is your name?"

"Kokuko." He replied quietly.

"What a c-cute name." Kokuko's face turned ten shades of red, Hinata went inside of the restaurant and she sat down at a low table. She placed her legs underneath her as she waited and saw Kokuko staring at her. When she looked at him, he turned away embarrassed and she smiled to herself. A young woman came to help them and she beckoned to Kokuko.

"Order what you want."

"Really?" He had let his guard now, an elated expression now present on his face as he smiled, revealing some missing teeth. "Okay then, may I have rice porridge and grilled salmon?"

"Sure." Hinata ordered miso soup and grilled salmon. The young woman took their orders, coming back in a few minutes and sat a steaming pot of green tea between them with two small cups. She poured Kokuko a cup, handing it and he pouted.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked, taking it. "Who are you? A noble?"

"J-just a traveler." Hinata explained.

"Oh." He mumbled.

"H-how old are you?"

"Eight."

"H-how long have you been l-living on the streets?" Hinata questioned.

"Who said I was living on the street?" Kokuko replied curtly. There was a silence exchanged between them and Kokuko sat his cup down. "A year."

"W-where are your p-parents?"

"My father was killed and my mother works at the brothel here." Kokuko stated. "She doesn't care about me." Hinata regretted asking him about his parents.

"You have pretty hair." was Kokuko's next comment.

"I g-got it from my mother."

"Where is she?"

"She died when I was young." Kokuko moved closer to her and he peaked at her. "Do you have no family like me?"

"I h-have a sister and my father is s-still alive." She prayed her words were true.

XXXX

Neji stared at the ember flames frolicking inside of the pit, his eyebrows were pulled together into a hard scowl as he sat with his arms folded across his chest. He ignored fellow men enjoying themselves, taking advantage of the rest. They were only a couple of miles away from the land rich in sources, the Hyuuga prodigy wanted to gather as much resources as possible and get out. He wanted to avoid confrontation with Sunagakure but was fully prepared to strike if needed. He loathed this war and could not wait to end. Neji wanted Naruto to take over office and usher this world in the peace he kept rambling on and on about. But he also understood that Tsunade, the current Hokage was doing the best she could do. He had heard that Gaara was working in trying to consolidate and rearrange the dwindling political system of Sunagakure. Even though, Gaara was the next Kazekage, he had no yet ascended to the position due to factions, conniving comrades and the mistrust of the civilians. Sunagakure was in a mess.

He clicked his tongue, everyone suffered in this war even the Hyuuga, the disappearance of their heiress and his mistress struck everyone. Hyuuga had searched aimlessly for Hinata for months on end but their search proved to be no avail. Hanabi was now the next head of the Hyuuga clan, Hinata's room remained untouched by anyone and no one went passed it. Neji had not seen Hiashi offer his words on the disappearance of his daughter nor did he expect him to. However, he threatened anyone who dared touched her room indicating to the Hyuuga prodigy that he missed his daughter.

Did Hiashi regret viewing his daughter as feeble? Not treating her with the love she yearned for as a daughter? These were questions Neji knew Hiashi would never answer to.

Hanabi never really said anything either, Hiashi kept her busy with training. Neji hated himself, he was in charge of protecting his mistress and he failed at that duty.

A couple of times, he wondered if she was dead. Neji's eyes narrowed as his byakugan activated and his head snapped up. He scanned the area, catching sight of five men approaching and he hissed,

"Prepare yourselves!" Neji shouted. The merry aura dissipated instantly as the man readied themselves and Neji headed out to meet the oncoming threat. His palms leaked with chakra, he did not recognize the assailants, they had no affiliation with Sunagakure from what he could see. One of the five men smiled at him, dodging his strike and chuckled,

"The general sends his regards."

Neji growled, "Uchiha."

XXXXX

"Are you married?" Kokuko questioned

"Un." Hinata lied. "I'm h-here with my h-husband."

"Is that crow, your pet?" He asked, pointing to the bird now perched on the ceiling beam, peering down at the two.

"Un." The two chatted until their food arrived, she studied Kokuko as he devoured his food and she giggled, grabbing a napkin. She wiped the stuck rice off his cheek with the napkin, he froze and turned red.

"T-thank you, miss." He mumbled. She giggled at the red-haired boy and continued to eat. However, Hinata did not finish all of her food and she wrapped it up in a bag, handing it to Kokuko.

"For you." She offered. Kokuko was speechless and baffled.

"Miss, you're not hungry?"

"I-I'm full." Hinata assured. "P-please take it, Kokuko." He did not take the bag immediately but instead wrapped his arms around her waist. His face buried itself in her stomach and she felt him sob. She rested her hand on his back and rubbed it to sooth him.

"Let me come home with you, you can be my new mother." He sobbed. "I promise I will be a good child to you and your husband." Hinata sighed at him, kneeling down and she pulled Kokuko away from him. She wiped his tears away with her fingertips.

"I-I'm sorry, y-you can't." She informed. "But, I'll m-make a promise to you, I-I will come see you every day before I leave."

"Promise." Kokuko held out his pinkie, rubbing his eyes and Hinata locked her pinkie with his.

"I-I promise." Kokuko nodded, sniffling and he took the bag.

"Now before me g-go, w-would you like some m-mochi ice cream?" Kokuko cheered up. The two shared some ice cream and then Hinata parted ways, promising to meet him back at the restaurant. She was unsure however if she could keep her promise. When she arrived back at the hotel, the Uchiha heir was nowhere to be found and she pulled the book out of her kimono. Hinata laid it on the nightstand, laying down on the bed and took a small nap.

XXXX

On his way back, Sasuke gathered a couple of flowers for Hinata, particularly the ones he saw her admiring through the crow's eyes. He stared at the flowers, wondering why she liked things that died so quickly.

It was a small token from him. Maybe gratitude for her soothing him in his nightmare. He hated himself for showing the weakness in front of her.

And he'd punish her if she told anyone about it. Bandages were wrapped around his torso, blood seeped through them causing white to turn to red and he cursed as he moved. He would need her to heal him when he got back.

When the Uchiha heir opened the door to the hotel room, he caught sight of Hinata's sleeping form and he held out his arm. The crow landed on him, disappearing into flames and he took off his cloak. He hid a blood stained scroll in it and set his Kusangi aside. He sauntered up to her, laying the flowers next to the book she had bought and he scruntized it.

He smirked, she was so perfect. He leaned down, running his fingers through her hair and nibbled on her ear. "Wake up." Her eyes fluttered open as he stared at her and she gasped, pulling away. He chuckled, standing back up and noticed her eyes fell to his torso.

"Y-you're bleeding!" she nearly shouted. "W-what happened?" He cocked an eyebrow at her, amused by her care for him.

"None of your concern, Hinata. You need to heal me now." He beckoned to the flowers. "These are for you."

XXXX

Hinata didn't know what to say at the flowers, they were beautiful, the same Japanese bellflowers she saw before. She reached out, picking them up and couldn't keep her lips from forming into a smile.

What was he playing? Instantly, she thought about rejecting the flowers but they were just too beautiful to discard. Why did he give these to her?

"T-thank you." Hinata whispered. "I-I love them."

"You did not tell me you liked flowers." Sasuke informed as he sat down on the bed, he shrugged off his shirt and pulled her legs. She fought as he forced her legs open, afraid of what was to come but he placed some space between their cores. Her legs rested on each side of him and he pointed to the bandages. Hinata undid his bandages as he wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned in, grabbing the book.

"Nor did you tell me you liked to read." Hinata flinched at the fleshy hole in his torso but something about it seemed unnatural even the way he bled… almost not human and her hands glowed green.

"Y-you didn't a-ask." She mumbled.

"Why did you promise that child, you would be back tomorrow?" Sasuke asked, flipping through her book. "You should have left him to waste away, I did not give you money to waste on some child."

"I couldn't j-just leave him."

"You made a false promise to him, you do not know when we are leaving here. We could be leaving tonight. And my dear, you would be getting the hopes up of an already broken child."

"Y-you are twisting m-my kindness."

"No, you're kind disposition makes you vulnerable." Sasuke retorted. When Hinata was finished, she pulled her hands away and looked back at the flowers.

"A-are we leaving t-tonight."

"No, not for another couple of days."

"Then, I can go see him."

"Hn." Sasuke replied, setting the book back down. She was surprised at how he complied. His fingers trailed up and down her smooth legs. "Hinata."

"Y-yes." She squeaked as he pushed her onto her back.

"I'm tired of waiting, give yourself to me."

-Somewhere inside the village-

Kokuko stared at the food, smiling as he thought about meeting the opal-eyed woman once more and his smile fell as he looked around the corner at a house. He wiped the smile off his face, placing the food somewhere he knew no one would find it and headed for the home. He knocked and fell to his knees, bowing. An ebony-haired woman opened the door, a kiseru was in her hands and she took a puff. She had on a kimono that loosely covered her body.

"Find anything interesting, Kokuko?" She questioned.

"I have not." He lied.

"I see, come inside. I will show you what happens to those who disappoint me." Kokuko entered the home, thinking of the opal-eyed woman he met and how for a single moment, he was happy.

 **If you would please review the chapter, it would greatly be appreciated as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	4. Willful Desires

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Please Note: Characters are OOC and there is a lemon in this chapter.**

The Dichotomy of Sanity

"I-is this why you gave me the f-flowers?" Hinata questioned as his fingers trailed up her legs. She tried to push them away, tried to suppress the growing heat forming in the pit of her stomach and the Uchiha heir chuckled at her.

"No, I told you, I was going to give you everything you desire. I would fill the room with flowers and books for you if you wanted." Sasuke informed. "You just never told me." Hinata stared at him with wide-eyes, she couldn't believe what she was hearing and she froze as his fingers disappeared into her kimono. "I will not hurt you, my dear."

"B-but, lovers do this." Hinata defended.

"I told you already that I adore you, simply let me show you how much I adore you." The Uchiha heir cooed. His fingers reached the lining of her underwear, she withered as he hooked them with his fingers and began to pull them down. When they were down, he tossed them across the room and his mouth covered hers. He nipped at her lip, her lips parted and his tongue delved in. Hinata moaned lowly, Sasuke grunted in response and he broke the kiss. His mouth was on her neck, Hinata moaned louder as he sucked on the soft flesh and her face heated up.

"I-if you take me, I will j-just be like those servants in the h-hideout." Sasuke stopped, now looking at her and her chest rose and fell rapidly. "I-I heard your m-men talking about how you have taken those women."

"Those men talk too much." Sasuke huffed. "When I take you, you will be the only woman I'll ever take. Would it please you to know that I thought about you as I took those women? I am a man of self-control but it would seem that it flies out the door when I am with you."

Their eyes locked with one anothers as a silence was exchanged between the two and she felt Sasuke begin to roll her kimono up her legs. She grabbed his wrist, his eyes were filled with desire, taking her breath away. It was a desire for her and her alone. She had never seen such a desire in Naruto, he had kissed her on the cheek back in Konohagakure after they discussed her feelings for him and had told her, he would date her. But she declined and now she knew why, his eyes did not desire her… not like Sasuke's. She knew however that the Uchiha was fiercely manipulative, could this be all part of his game? She began to struggle with herself.

"You're p-playing with me." Hinata informed.

"I am not, let me show you." He grabbed her wrist and pinned it down, rolling up her kimono till her lower have was revealed. She squirmed underneath him as he planted kisses down her stomach, heading for her sex.

"W-wait… oh!" Sasuke's mouth covered her sex, Hinata nearly buckled off the bed and she closed her eyes. He let go of her, pulling her body down and towards his mouth. He cupped her buttocks, squeezing lightly and his tongue parted her womanly lips. He pressed his tongue against her swelling sensitive bead and she hollered,

"Sasuke!" His tongue swirled around the bead and delved into her sex, forcefully. Hinata reached down, knotting her fingers in his hair and let out a hearty moan. She could feel his tongue in her, savoring and admiring. She briefly looked at him to see his eyes were closed and he squeezed her buttocks again, a little harder.

Ah! She could feel herself getting wet with each lap but he drank her in like she was the sweetest thing.

Oh heavens! Her body was on fire, Hinata's hand gripped the bedsheets and her moans grew louder as he nipped as her sex. An emerging need grew inside Hinata, she wanted more, oh god! She wanted him.

Her hips started to buckle towards his mouth, he chuckled against her sex and she closed her eyes again, willing herself to the pleasure. The Hyuuga clan would be disgusted at her if they saw this, this was disgraceful or was it? Was she revolting for wanting the Uchiha heir? Lewd noises escaped from her throat, she used her feet and pushed Sasuke's shoulders away from her. His mouth parted from her core, he looked at her as she withered away and shook her head.

"I'm a disgrace." She whimpered, ashamed of the growing want for him arising in her. The Hyuuga beauty felt her eyes water up, the Uchiha heir leaned over and pressed his lips against her knee.

"You are not a disgrace, Hinata. Fuck what others think about us, about this." Sasuke informed.

"Y-your just saying that." Hinata stated. "You would say anything t-to me if i-it meant my bending to your will."

"Hinata." Sasuke sighed, exasperated yet soothing. He reached out a hand and traced her knee cap with his finger. "I could make you bend to my will even without petty words." Hinata looked at the Uchiha and she pursed her lips.

"No one w-will want me if I do this."

"I will want you." Sasuke reached up his hand, Hinata watched his fingers untie the sash and he ran his fingers inside. His fingertips brushed against her hardened buds, rolling them in between his fingers and she moaned, throwing back her head. "I'll never get tired of you, Hinata. I won't let you fade into obscurity."

"Okay." Hinata gave in. Sasuke's mouth was on hers, passionate and intense. She ran her hands through his hair, hesitantly pulling him closer to her body and he broke the kiss. He nipped down her throat, Hinata held him close and Sasuke reached down, untying his pants. He forced them down, spreading her legs apart and his hands were back on her mounds. She moaned as he nestled in between her legs and Hinata ran her hands down his back. She admired him in his masculinity, traced the outline of his spine and his muscles. His mouth was on the place where he bit into her shoulder, lapping the healing wound and he squeezed her breasts hard yet gently. He pressed on the buds causing her to shiver, she sighed in pleasure and her hands moved back into his hair.

"Hinata." He breathed. Sasuke's mouth moved down and his mouth covered a sensitive bud and he sucked. He then pressed his tongue against the tip caught in his mouth and bit down lightly. Her back arched, Hinata sighed over and over again. His other hand fondled and massaged her other breast, his mouth gave her breast the same treatment and she cupped his face. He lifted up at her, his face was beautiful in her hands and she leaned down, kissing him sweetly.

XXXX

The Uchiha heir was caught off guard by her but it made this all so much sweeter. Male pride swelled up inside of him, he would take her for his, mark her. Her fingers on his skin made his eyes roll, eliciting a pleasure filled groan. He was going to make her climax over and over, his penis was hardening with each passing moment and he thought about the words he spoke to her.

They were sweet pleasantries even for him. Sasuke was going to take her, spilling into her until his heart was content. Her skin was sweet on his mouth, the taste and aroma of her core was even better, he wanted to devour everything about her. He lusted after her like no woman before. Dare he say, he felt connected to her even if that connection was forced, he could laugh at himself if it wasn't so true! Her hands moved down his chest, he grunted in pleasure and his fingers moved to her sex. His fingers dipped inside, she was so tight and wet for him. Hinata gasped, gripping the bedsheets and her head turned to the side.

"Ah…" She sighed. His fingers pressed deeper into her core, her muscles tightened around his digits and he saw her face twist in pain. He slid another finger in and she grabbed onto his shoulder.

"Sasuke." He chuckled at her, smirking and began to pump his fingers in and out of her. Her hips followed his fingers, Sasuke buried his face in the crook of her neck and groaned,

"Hinata." He felt her walls tighten around his fingers, she screamed his name and he purred as she climaxed into his hand.

XXXX

Hinata felt a feeling of euphoria surround her, Sasuke pulled his fingers out of her sensitive cavern and positioned himself, rubbing his penis against her womanhood. He grunted at the coating of her juices on his tip, his eyes were hard on her and he was lost.

Lost in maddening desire.

The Hyuuga beauty could feel herself wanting him again, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close. They both groaned as his penis parted her lips, Sasuke snapped his hips towards her and buried himself so deep inside of her that she screamed,

"Sasuke!" Her virginal barrier was tattered, he filled her up and she winced as she held him close. Her nails dug into his skin, clinging to him for support and she buried her face in his chest. Her body trembled, Sasuke began to move and she tried to stop him. "I-It hurts, s-stop."

"The pain is only temporary." Sasuke threw back his head, picking up the speed and increasing the intensity. Soon, Hinata found pleasure overwhelming her and their mouths were on one anothers, lewd pants intermingled with labored breaths.

"Ah!" Hinata repeated over and over again. The Uchiha heir held her hips in place, pounding into her as hard as he could, grunting her name over and over again.

"Hinata." Her walls stretched and then clamped around his member just like he imagined they would. He took ahold of her legs, throwing them over his shoulder and changed angles. Hinata closed her eyes, their bodies slapping together resonated throughout the room and soon she found herself approaching another apex. Her walls clenched him as she sighed and Sasuke hissed,

"Fuck." He released faster than he wanted to. His cum filled her, he pressed his forehead against hers and Hinata's legs fell off his shoulder. Their breathing was labored, Sasuke moved lazily in and out of her until he rolled off of her. She tried to control her heartbeat, the tingling sensation descending down legs and her core throbbed and ached with the after effects of achieving several orgasms.

She was tired but wanted to read a couple of pages.

XXXX

Sasuke watched Hinata reach for the book on her nightstand, he grabbed her wrist and she looked at him. "I'll read to you." He was unfathomably sated, his member was flaccid having dumped all of its contents into the Hyuuga beauty's body. He took delight in seeing how tired she was, Hinata stared at him and nodded. He pulled up in the bed, grabbing the book off the nightstand.

"What page were you on?"

"Fifty." Hinata whispered sleepily. She reached out a hand towards him, resting it on his chest and he smirked as she curled up to him. She laid her head on his shoulder, opal doe eyes looked at him and he pulled the covers up on her. Sasuke began to read to her, Hinata felt her eyes become heavy as he read.

She hated herself, she had fallen into the arms of her captor and given him the most precious thing she had. His seed filled her, she could feel some of his semen still moist in between her legs. And the most deplorable thing about everything was that she wanted to do it again. A whirlwind of emotions flooded her; guilt, desire, fear but they faded away as she found herself falling asleep.

Sasuke closed the book, gazing at the sleeping female on him and his lip twitched. There was no way he would let her go now. He threw back his head, letting his eyes close and fell into a dreamless sleep.

XXXX

The next morning, Hinata woke up to a warm feeling surrounding her and she rose her head from Sasuke's shoulder. She looked at him, he was still asleep and the book laid limply in his hands. Her face turned grim but her cheeks reddened. How could she do this? Hinata moved away from the Uchiha heir as slow as possible, wrapping the blanket around her body and she pulled her legs up to her chest.

What did this make them? Lovers? What did this make her? Another whore of his?

Hinata placed her forehead on her knees, he had manipulated her into giving him what he wanted but she wanted him too ever since the hot spring. What he did was awful, forcing his hands on her but she could not ignore the way it aroused her. In a way, she felt like she betrayed Konohagakure, she slept with the man who sought to destroy it on multiple occasions. The man who possibly once had this power could destroy it and here she was allowing him to caress her.

But he was a conundrum, she lifted her head back and looked at the book. Although, she was incredibly exhausted, bobbing in and out of consciousness, she remembered him reading to her. Beforehand, she did not think such as thing was possible because that indicated an ounce of kindness in him and now she begged to differ. He did not look tormented by any dreams either, what did he dream about?

She wanted to know more about Sasuke Uchiha. Did that make her a fool? She glanced back over at the flowers and picked them off the nightstand. She smiled warmly as she touched them.

No one had ever given her flowers before, dare she say it, it made her feel special. He made her feel special, was this part of his game?

"What are you doing?" A dark yet sleepy voice spoke. She squeaked as his fingers reached out and brushed her arm. She looked over at the Uchiha heir who stared at her intently, Hinata set the flowers aside on the nightstand and she shook her head.

"N-nothing."

"It does not look like nothing." Sasuke leaned over, setting the book aside and he pressed his lips against her bare shoulder. She shuddered at the feeling and his eyes narrowed. "What is wrong, Hinata?" His eyebrows furrowed into a hard scowl.

"Why are you shuddering away from me?'

"You're using me." Hinata stated. Her words were bitter and guilt-ridden. "You d-don't care about me just w-what I can do for you."

"And what of Naruto? If you were to be with him, he would be using you merely as a replacement for Sakura." Sasuke said harshly. "Everyone uses everyone regardless of whether it is out of benevolence or narcissism especially in these times of war." The indigo-haired woman remained silent, Sasuke's trailed his lips down her arm and his hand reached up, touching her neck.

"N-no." Hinata pushed Sasuke away, trying to scramble off the bed but Sasuke snaked his arm around her waist. He held her in place, pressing his lips against her bare back and Hinata's face turned red.

"I hate to see you tortured so." Sasuke cooed. Hinata felt his hands move down her neck and tug at the sheets covering her body. "Have you considered what I can do for you? Perhaps, you are using me? Maybe, you had sex with me just too merely stop me. I do not know what goes on inside of that pretty little head of yours."

"T-that's not true." Hinata blurted out. "I-I… I wanted to." Sasuke hummed in satisfaction as he pulled down the covers off her body, unveiling her naked form and he pressed against her. She could feel his member against her backside, hard and ready for her.

"Then, why feel guilty for something you wanted?" That was a question even Hinata could not answer, she yearned for many things in life but never felt like she deserved them. "I'm going to stay with you today."

Hinata stared at him, shocked. "W-why?"

"Do you wish for me to leave?"

"No." Hinata admitted. She inwardly wanted him to be by her side, dare she say it, and she wanted his companionship. His fingers traveled back up, titling her head in his direction and his mouth covered hers. The kiss was hard and intense, his tongue sought to meet hers and she met his tongue with her own shyly. He groaned her name and he shifted her to where she faced him. Hinata reached up a hand, running it through his hair and down his spine. Sasuke pushed her away abruptly after a few minutes, she gasped for air and he looked away, grimacing.

"You should bathe, get dressed and we will head out for breakfast." Hinata touched her lips, they were covered in their mingled saliva and Sasuke got off the bed. He headed inside of the bathroom and cracked the door shut.

XXXX

The Uchiha heir smirked to himself as he leaned against the bathroom counter and touched the area where his wound formerly was. He hissed, thinking about how the Hyuuga prodigy had gotten in his way and how he would take some of his men's heads when they arrived back at the hideout. How dare they allow for their general to get hurt, they should be throwing themselves in front of him, laying down their lives.

It would not be the first time, Sasuke took advantage of those who believed in him. The former entourage he formed, Team Hawk died for him, Karin was the first to go, poor and pathetic lovesick girl. Next was Suigetsu and then Juugo whom Sasuke did feel an once of regret for. They died on a mission to obtain secrets to a forbidden technique that would rid him of worldly hindrances.

He was however grateful to them, their servitude greatly benefited him because he got what he wanted.

Sasuke took delight in knowing that he had afflicted Hyuuga Neji as Neji had done Sasuke. Both of the prodigies were matched during the confrontation and Sasuke could have tipped the scales of the match if he had activated his cursed seal. He reached up a hand, touching the mark on his neck but he hesitated in battle with Hinata's cousin. The Hyuuga prodigy was not his target just a mere thorn in his side on his way to obtain the scroll after all it was just mere coincidence that he had happen to meet his men who were on their way to eradicate the camp.

Sasuke clicked his tongue and cursed. Futo was supposed to keep Neji busy but as soon as the Hyuuga prodigy saw the Uchiha heir, he went after him.

So, he delivered a wound that would temporarily prevent the Hyuuga from pursuing him, a mere flesh wound nothing more. He knew that Neji would most likely convey the information to Naruto since the blond-haired jinchuuriki had been looking for the Uchiha heir for quite some time now. Sasuke could still hear their wails as his men cut some of Konohagakure's shinobi down. A small price that should be paid for the lives of the Uchiha clan including that of his parents and brother. Although, he had abandoned his quest for vengeance, he could not ignore the pleasant taste he got when he saw it delivered. And he would never tell Hinata that the wound she had mended was inflicted by her cousin. Neither would he have any qualms in cutting out the tongue of anyone who threatened to reveal that to her. Sasuke reflected back on when he took her, how she moaned his name and gave herself to him. Her body squeezing him tightly, milking him.

It was so delicious.

But, she was not naïve as he had initially thought and he knew she felt guilty. He did not care, he would continue to get what he wanted and he had nullified her doubts about him. Nevertheless, she understood that he was using her and he was to a certain degree. Her well-being both physical and mental were of great concern for him, he could not have the future mother of his children unstable. He did want to give her everything she desired, books, flowers, fine clothes, she could have it all even liberate herself from common fears as long as she was docile. She could even touch him as much as he touched her, he rolled his eyes thinking about how her mouth would feel on his length, wet and hot. The curvature and silky feel of her butt as he parted her cheeks and entered her from behind. Her unabated screams of ecstasy. These thoughts did no justice to help his morning wood.

She belonged to him now more than ever before, she would only have sex with him and never fall into the arms of another man. He would take her over and over before he'd let that happen and as for anyone who tried to take her away. He almost pitied the insolent fools.

He did suspect that in their close proximity, he would find himself bending for her and perhaps even unveiling the Sasuke Uchiha, he purposefully kept hidden underneath his apathy.

XXXX

Neji cursed the Uchiha, grunting as he shifted his comrade's arm on his shoulder and glanced over at the woman. She was in bad shape, her face was deathly pale but he had to admire her tenacity. Her eyes were half way open, her face was paler than the moon but she still trotted alongside him. Her face was bruised and scratched. However, she had bandages covering her whole torso and he pursed his lips. The Hyuuga prodigy had bandages covering his side where Sasuke had impaled him, piercing him just the right way to immobilize him. According to the medic, Sasuke had scraped his lungs allowing for a temporary loss of air. Neji did not understand why the Uchiha did not finish him when he had the chance or why he did not tap into all that dark chakra he harbored. What went on inside Sasuke Uchiha's mind certainly eluded him. But, the next time they would see each other, Neji would ensure he would deliver more than just a flesh wound. He turned around, looking at all of the wounded men, some murmuring supplications to the heavens and he growled. He had hoped to be able to capture some of the Uchiha's men but they had managed to get away, taking advantage of the loss inflicted onto the camp. They did however kill two of them. Half of Konohagakure's camp had been wounded or killed. Neji knew Naruto would not be happy with this news, after all the yeas of not hearing or knowing Sasuke's whereabouts only to appear in this form.

"How much longer?" Sumi huffed, visibly at her end.

"We are almost there, Sumi." Neji stated. His byakugan was activated, the veins around his eyes dilated as he scanned the area to see if Sasuke's men would appear and finish what they started. They had no resources, everything had been taken from them even one of their medics had been captured.

"Okay." Sumi muttered, groaning in pain. The gates of Konohagakure started to come over the horizon, shouts resonated throughout the decimated remnants of the camp, altering that they were here. Fellow shinobi came out to meet them, helping take the load off the one medic they did have and Sakura met Neji. The pink-haired Haruno rushed him to the hospital, Neji grimaced as he sat on the bed and she healed him at the same time juggling others. Tsunade's apprentice was a great medic and strong woman nor did Sakura doubt her abilities but this was a lot to handle at once.

"What happened?" Sakura asked coolly. The Hyuuga prodigy stared at the pink-haired woman intently.

"Sasuke Uchiha's men attacked us." Neji informed. He watched the blood drain from her face.

XXXX

Sakura tried to keep her hands from shaking as she healed Neji, Sasuke was a past that she had put behind her, a love that was not reciprocated. She had move on from that, she was strong and had a good life. The man that had agitated her so, sought out to make her smile and fought for her harder than any man was now her husband and the next Hokage.

But, Sasuke held a special pace in their hearts since they were preteens even when they couldn't have been further apart. They had been even coined the next generation of Sannin. Sasuke had no part in that though, it had been over a year since Naruto and him talked to one another. She had heard that he had become a general in this war but she had heard some of the bodies found including that of his former teammates.

She knew that Naruto would be pained to hear this news.

XXXX

"What do you mean they were attacked by Sasuke's men?" Naruto shouted as he slammed his hands on Tsunade's desk.

"Neji Hyuuga is in the hospital right now but others have reported that Sasuke's affiliates wiped out nearly have of the shinobi, captured one medical ninja and wounded the other half." Tsunade stated. Naruto gritted his teeth, not wanting to hear it. "It was Sasuke who put Neji in the hospital." Naruto stormed out of Tsunade's office, cursing at the man he called his brother and he fisted his hair. He knew that Sasuke was up to something, he knew that Sasuke had not changed and he thought back to their last conversation.

-Flashback-

" _Sasuke, I can bring peace to this world." Naruto said with sheer determination. "I can end this war."_

" _Your words mean nothing to me." Sasuke stated. "You lack the willpower to take what is necessary to end this war. This war would not have even occurred if you would just kill those who will not obey. You need to make people submit to you, fear you and it would be under that control, you will have peace."_

" _You cannot honestly believe that!" Naruto shouted._

" _You're a fucking dobe. Our views are on opposite ends of the spectrum can you not see that?"_

-End of Flashback-

Naruto could go to the camp, activate sage mode and try to track the men but he knew Sasuke was not dumb. He would have left him nothing to track. He knew that Sasuke's hate for Konohagakure was not so easily pacified but he had hoped the Uchiha would be able to work through that. This only confirmed that the past attacks on Konohagakure camps were not only done through opposing villages but by Sasuke's hand.

Just what was Sasuke's goal?

XXXX

Hinata fixed the sash on her kimono, glancing over at Sasuke who stood in front of a window with his arms folded across his chest. She studied him, an unfathomable expression was on his face and she pursed her lips. Her eyes flickered to his cloak, there were still blood stains on it and her eyebrows pulled together. She pondered why he wouldn't tell her where he received the wound from, a part of her demanded to know and another part dreaded to know.

Did he kill someone?

"We will be stopping by the flower shop and bookstore today too." The Uchiha heir said with a smirk.

"I-I have to m-meet with Kokuko today." Hinata stated.

"And you shall." Sasuke replied simply. Hinata smiled to herself, thinking about Kokuko and how he enjoyed the mochi ice cream they shared. She would buy him another one and she giggled to herself.

"What are you going to do with the boy today?"

"I was thinking a-about just b-buying him some mochi ice cream." Hinata informed. "Like l-last time."

"I see."

"D-do you like mochi ice cream?" was her next question. It was only right that she asked, he could choose not to answer and she would be fine with that but she knew that Sasuke had preferences no matter how many people demonized him.

"No." Sasuke said, walking over to her. "I don't like sweets." Her eyes stared at him as he reached out a hand and ran his fingers through her indigo tresses.

"Sasuke." Hinata muttered lowly.

"Yes?"

"T-that blood where did it c-come from? Did you k-kill someone?"

"No, I did not kill anyone just incapitated the person, they got in my way."

"A-and what if I got in your w-way?" Hinata pressed. "w-would you kill me too?"

"Foolish Hinata, I have no desire to see you killed by my hand or another. I will carry out any measures to prevent that from ever happening." She felt her chest tighten, she did not understand him but she did not ask him anymore questions. She followed him out, they headed to the bookstore first and the young woman greeted Hinata with wide-eyes upon seeing the Uchiha heir. Hinata scanned through the rows of books, looking for a particular one and she peaked at Sasuke. The Uchiha heir had a book open, the same expression was on his face and Hinata saw a book that caught her eye. She reached out on her toes to get it, her fingers grazed the backbone and Hinata gasped when an arm reached over her.

"Don't look so pathetic." Sasuke said, exasperated. He handed her the book. "Are you finished in here?"

"Un." Hinata saw Sasuke hold a book of his own, it was a book on war from what she could see and they checked them out. The young woman stared at the Uchiha heir, her cheeks were red and Hinata stared between the two. Sasuke did not seem to pay the girl any mind.

She had seen many girls around Konohagakure dote, swoon and fawn over the Uchiha heir and she had seen many girls lament over how he did not reciprocate their endearments. She figured that it was probably the same with women he had taken, he probably left them in bed feeling emptier than ever before but he did not with her.

Instead, she found quite the opposite.

The next stop was the flower shop. Sasuke bought her a bouquet of flowers and she smiled at the sight. She turned red, smelling their sweetness and the Uchiha heir studied her.

"D-do you read books often?" Hinata asked, touching the petal of one of the flowers.

"When I can." Sasuke replied simply. The Hyuuga beauty looked at Sasuke as he headed in the direction of a restaurant and they got a table far off away from everyone. The Uchiha heir ordered a plate of takoyaki and Hinata ordered katsudon. The village had surprised Hinata to a certain degree, she had not seen very many restaurant especially not in these times. No one could spare the food, she suspected that the restaurants in the villages were funded by the travelers passing by. And despite Sasuke giving her the best food even that had its limits. The Uchiha heir ordered a pot of freshly brewed green tea, she sighed as the warm liquid passed through her lips. Good tea was a luxury, she had become accustomed to the bitterness of others.

"Do not get attached to Kokuko." Hinata sat down her tea as Sasuke stared at her, grimacing. "We will be leaving in a day."

"Oh." Hinata mouthed. She wondered what would happen to Kokuko when they left. A boisterous laugher caught her attention, her eyes flickered to a woman and man not too far from them. The couple was of clear nobility based on their clothing and presence. She watched a displeased look come across Sasuke's face as he mumbled something unintelligible. Hinata had learn the first month that Sasuke did not like the higher class in fact there were a couple of times in which he taunted her about her upbringing. In part she understood his loathe, nobility indulged on what was scarce to the common folk. Once they finished eating, Hinata held the flowers close to her as Sasuke accompanied her to meet Kokuko. She hoped Kokuko would be waiting at the restaurant they met at.

XXXX

The Uchiha heir examined how close she held the flowers, he inwardly admitted that the sight satisfied him and he reached over a hand, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. She was beautiful and he wanted nothing to obscure that view. She turned her face halfway towards him, her cheeks turned a rose color and she smiled faintly at him.

He did take note of the way the flowers complimented her. He followed her with his eyes as she met the red-haired boy outside the restaurant. Instantly, the boy took notice of him and pointed.

"Is that your husband?"

"Un." Hinata confirmed meekly. Sasuke did not tell Hinata nor did she need to know but he did not like kids that did not come from him therefore, every child. However, he noticed something about the red-haired boy, there was a huge bruise on the back of his neck hidden by his hair and something about him seemed different.

"Your wife is pretty." Kokuko blurted out. Sasuke felt his lip twitch, brushing the comment aside and pointed to the boy's neck.

"Where did you get that bruise kid?" Kokuko gasped, his face hardened and he clasped the back of his neck with his hand in attempts to hide it. Hinata was at his side, kneeling down and she touched his wrist.

"Let me see." Hinata pleaded.

"I just got into a scuffle with some other kids." Kokuko explained. "It's nothing."

"Let me see." Hinata said more forcefully. Sasuke found it amusing. Kokuko pressed his lips together, moving his hand and Hinata gasped. But, the Uchiha heir could tell that the bully thing was a lie and his eyes narrowed. He did not want to expose himself nor Hinata in this village but he would not hesitate to cut the child down if he intended to harm Hinata or himself.

And this was not uncommon, children were used as tools more than ever before in this war. That was when he caught sight if a shadow in a nearby alley not too far from them, his eyes focused on it and he growled lowly.

"I'll be back." Sasuke informed. "Stay here with the boy, Hinata." Sasuke headed for the shadow, his ash burned eyes flooded to red ones as the tomoe started to spin. His hand landed on the hilt of his Kusangi hidden in his clothes, the shadow quickly moved but too slow for Sasuke. Sasuke broke out into a run, he unsheathed the blade and it soon the shadow became a teenage girl. She screamed as Sasuke thrust his sword in her shoulder, his hand wrapped around her throat and the teenage girl thrashed underneath him. She looked about sixteen years old.

"Who are you?" He demanded. "Why are you watching us?" The teenage girl remained silent and he smirked. "I can make you talk." He pushed the sword deeper into her shoulder and she whimpered.

"Sharingan." She managed to get out. "What is general Uchiha doing in this parts?" Sasuke was well-known even in a small village like this. He grabbed the collar of her shirt, pulling it down just too where he could see her shoulder and saw an enigmatic seal design on it. He chuckled.

This girl was created through some forbidden jutsu. He glanced over at Kokuko and Hinata, Kokuko was smiling with Hinata as they bought mochi ice cream from a stand. This bitch was here because of the boy. Did he know about this? Did he lure _his_ Hinata out here?

"I have questions for you." Sasuke smiled darkly. "And you will answer them, I am sure you have heard of the many ways I obtain what I want." He made the teenage girl look at him, her mouth opened to scream but her eyes rolled into the back of her head. He held her limp body, dragging her till the edge of the alley and stared at the red-haired child with Hinata.

He would let them finish their ice cream and enjoy the moment while it still lasted.

 **If you would please review the chapter, it would greatly be appreciated as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	5. The line between apathy and sympathy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Please Note: Characters are OOC.**

The Dichotomy of Sanity

Hinata smiled at Kokuko as he grinned at her, eating up the last bits of his ice cream. She reached over a hand, resting it on his head and ruffled his scarlet colored locks. Kokuko stiffened at her touch then relaxed as he placed his hand on hers. She could tell he was troubled by something, her eyebrows pulled together and the curvature of her lips settled into a thin line.

" Kokuko, are you s-sure everything is o-okay?" Hinata questioned. She watched Kokuko's eyes widen at her and they rested on the ice cream cup.

" I-" He was cut off by Sasuke.

"Hinata." Her eyes flickered to the Uchiha heir who approached them with a murderous glint in his red eyes. He was dragging a girl behind him, the girl's body was flaccid and Hinata's heart sped up.

Who was that woman? Was she dead?

Why was his sharingan activated? She gasped and her hand immediately gripped Kokuko's shoulder, yanking him behind her. "Get away from him, now."

"N-no!"

"Do what I say." Sasuke growled harshly. He grabbed Hinata's wrist so hard that she winced and pulled her away from Kokuko so fast that she thought her arm would come out of the socket. She whimpered, holding her shoulder and looked at Sasuke approaching Kokuko. She could smell fresh blood and her attention fell to the Kusangi hidden in Sasuke's sleeve. The tip of the blade was dripping with the vital red essence, all color drained from her face. The Uchiha heir grabbed Kokuko by the collar and lifted him off the ground. Kokuko began to struggle against Sasuke's hold, Sasuke pulled out the Kusangi and Hinata's heart stopped.

"Don't!" She shouted. She ran towards the Uchiha but he turned his head and muttered,

" Amaterasu." The black hellish flames formed a circle where she was, preventing her escape and she pursed her lips. Her eyes burned as she felt them water up, was Sasuke so cold enough to take the life of a child?

" Tell me, Kokuko." Sasuke pointed the tip of the blade to his throat. " Who are you? Why are you having your friends spy on us?" Hinata froze, hearing the news and she grimaced, perplexed. She looked at Kokuko who now looked at her as tears streamed down his face and it was at that moment, she knew.

"If you want your friend to live, I suggest you start talking."

"She is not my friend." Kokuko sobbed. " I didn't mean to hurt you, miss or your husband. I did not know that your husband was general Uchiha. Please don't kill me."

" Sasuke." Hinata soothed in hopes of nullifying his rage. " Let h-him speak." Sasuke looked at her out the corner of his eyes, a cold expression was all over his face but he did not move the tip of his blade from Kokuko's throat. "P-please"

The Hyuuga beauty held out her hand towards him. Sharingan eyes bore into her opal ones, she wondered if he would activate the seal and eliminate her beseechs on Kokuko's behalf. Then she blurted out, " I'll never f-forgive you if you d-do this."

Her own words stunned her, she had always been the first one to forgive anyone. She knew that he killed without remorse but to witness it was very different than to hear it. A silence was exchanged between them but the Uchiha heir did something that surprised her, he withdrew the Kusangi. She could not begin to comprehend the overwhelming alleviation she felt, knowing Sasuke had spared Kokuko's life and he threw the red-haired child over his shoulder. He then approached her, she shuddered as she thought about what he would do to her for interfering.

Torture was the only punishment she conceive. The flames dissipated as he walked through them and he snaked his arm around her waist. She squeaked as he lifted her up and broke out into a run. Hinata studied Sasuke, he did not seem to visibly display any anger towards her but that did not mean anything. Sasuke took her, the unconscious girl and Kokuko to a secluded area outside of the village, it was a small deserted grassland and he let go of both of them. Hinata scrambled to her feet, trying to reach Kokuko but was halted when Sasuke grabbed the back of her kimono.

She turned to him, wanting to scream for him to let her go but her throat was dry.

"Speak now, child." Sasuke commanded. " How did you and your friend know who I am."

" My mistress told me." Kokuko stated.

"Y-you told me y-you had nowhere that you ran away from your parents." Hinata stated. " D-did you lie?"

" No." Kokuko whined as he wiped the tears falling from his face. " That was what my mistress told me, I have lived with her ever since I was a baby."

" I-is that where you received your bruise f-from?"

"Yes, my mistress beats me if I do not find anyone she may be interested in. she makes me pose as a homeless child and when I find rich travelers, I tell her. I do not know what happens afterwards." Kokuko explained. Hinata could not hide the hurt, she withdrew back as Sasuke relinquished his hold on her.

" Is that what your intention was with my wife and I?" Sasuke seethed.

" No!" Kokuko shouted. "I did not tell the mistress about your wife, she is the first kind woman I had ever come across. I meant it when I asked her if she would take me in as her son. I felt like I had a mother for a moment in my life." Kokuko met Hinata's eyes and despite being hurt, Hinata understood that he was being used a mere tool. She looked at the girl and Hinata feared for her.

What would Sasuke do to her?

"Cut the sentiment." Sasuke spat. " Are you aware of what I do to those who cross me?"

" Yes." Kokuko shivered in apprehension. His face was pallid as if he had stared into the face of death himself.

" What is your mistress's name?" Sasuke demanded.

" Mistress Yuya."

" And who is that teenage girl that spied on us?" Sasuke beckoned to the girl lying on the ground not too far from them.

" That is Fushiko."

" I see." Sasuke stated.

XXXX

The Uchiha heir did not know where to begin, how dare Hinata interfere! He should have activated the seal at that moment. She was foolish and weak! Her trusting disposition made her vulnerable but he would deal with her later. These children did not know what they were getting involved in so their blood would be on their own heads. He would kill all of them especially the mistress of theirs, hell he already had the teenage bitch trapped in some genjustu, subjected to illusionary torture. Sasuke would not kill the teenage girl's instead he would have her rely the message that death was coming their way. He knew they would scramble, trying to evade his wrath but he would storm into the house and kill all of them, every one.

A part of him hated Kokuko with an untamed malice and another part almost pitied the boy. To be used by someone else was something that Sasuke had always detested. And although, Konohagakure would never admit to it, they used him as a tool merely to carry out their mission and serve their precious Hokage. Sasuke glanced at the boy, his eyes narrowed as he watched the child's chakra peak and then fall. There were many possibilities for this occurrence but the number one possibility was an affliction of some sort.

" Are you hiding something else?" Sasuke stared at him hard. "If you are tell me now, will all your confessions to me." A slight smirk played on his lips.

"I'm a failed experiment." Kokuko confessed. "Mistress Yuya told me when I was younger, she did not tell me her reasoning for creating me only that I was to do her bidding. I'm sick with a blood aliment, mistress says there's a high possibility I could die any moment." Sasuke could see it now, the tainted aura of his chakra.

Children, the product of experimentation were not in particular limelight during these times. Sasuke had not heard of many of them since Sai, his team seven replacement and the deceased snake-like pedophilic bastard, Orochimaru. This mistress Yuya seemed to be quite the woman, why would such a woman be living in a place like this? This child wouldn't know the reason. Who knew? Who cared? She would be no longer in this world in a matter of hours.

"You will come back to the hotel with my wife and me." Sasuke ordered. Hinata looked at Sasuke baffled and a stunned expression fell over Kokuko's face. " Don't you ever speak to anyone that I have shown you mercy or you will rue the day. I am merely doing this out of pity. Do not question my decision either." Kokuko nodded, standing up and wiped his face. In a way, this kid reminded Sasuke of his younger self.

He inwardly admitted that irked him.

Sasuke thought back to Hinata, begging him for Kokuko's life and his lip twitched as he reflected back on her proclamations of un-forgiveness. He turned to Hinata, her eyes widened at him and he scowled.

He let her stop him. She had achieved something his adversaries prayed they could do. He had to admit he was amused by her boldness.

" We'll talk later." He stated. " I see you having no problems in getting back to the village with Kokuko."

" I can." Hinata whispered. He could tell by the tone in her voice she was utterly taken aback. His eyes followed her as she walked over to Kokuko and outstretched her arms. He pulled himself up, nestling himself on her back and Sasuke watched Hinata run back to the village. Sasuke created a crow to follow them so he could monitor her and the boy. He snorted, examining how slow her speed was and when they disappeared.

Sasuke glanced over at Fushiko who was now making a gurgling noise. He sauntered over to her, kneeling down and smirked at the sight. Drool trickled out of her mouth, her limbs twitched every once in a while and he forced her eyes open, staring into them. The reality around them collapsed and turned into a desert wasteland. Fushiko's screams could be heard as Sasuke stood in front of her and she was huddled into a ball. Crows circled around her, diving in once in a while and pecking slices of pure flesh off her body. Blood pooled underneath her, he held up his hand and the birds stopped, disappearing into flames.

" Get up, wretch." Her hands came down, the raw flesh of her scalp, arms and legs were exposed and tears stained her cheeks. Her eyes were wide and filled with fear.

" Please!" she begged. " Kill me!"

" I won't kill you." He chuckled darkly. " at least not until I get what I want, I will bring the crows back if I do not like your answer."

" This is not real." He heard her murmur. " This is just genjustu."

" And what do you know about that?" She did not answer him just kept rocking back and forth, muttering the same phrase over and over again. He looked at her exasperated and with a flick of his hand, a crow appeared perched on his shoulder. It squawked and she looked at him clearly at her wits end. " Answer me."

" My mistress told us about it."

" Us, how many are there of you?"

"Five of us: Kokuko, my mistress, my two brothers and myself." She informed.

" Your mistress must be quite the revered woman." Sasuke derided. "Why did she create you all through a forbidden jutsu?" Fushiko exploded into anger, scrambling to her feet and lunged at the Uchiha heir. He kneed her in the gut and kicked her away from him. She fell back, crying for her mistress and he signaled to the crow again. The crow landed on her, picking the flesh slowly, tearing the surface layer off and she screamed in agony. Sasuke knelt down in front of him as she whimpered and he grabbed her face. His nails dug into her skin causing her skin to bleed and he growled,

"Answer my question."

" I don't know!" She shouted. "I just know that mistress Yuya sends Kokuko out and makes him poses as a homeless boy to evoke sympathy from travelers and we are sent out to examine those who Kokuko picks up. Then, we follow the travelers to where they are staying at and attack them. We steal their kekkei genkai if we're lucky! Yes, mistress Yuya is only concerned with kekkei genkai."

" And you thought you could steal the sharingan from me hmm?" Sasuke glowered.

" No, never from the general-Ah!" Fushiko screamed as the crow tore off a meaty part of her flesh and guzzled it down.

"Tell me, does your mistress harbor the kekkei genkai she steals?"

" No, she gives them to us! And we serve her in return!"

" Some servant." Sasuke sneered. " Hm, that is all I care to know." He waved his hand again, the crow disappeared and she laid on the ground, sobbing. " now, your going to serve me and what I want you to do is relay a message to your mistress. I want you to tell her I'm coming for all of their heads."

" No, you can't send me back. she will kill me!" Fushiko cried.

" Then, I suggest you enjoy the last few moments of your life." The genjustu dissipated around them, throwing them back into reality and Sasuke was looming over Fushiko's body. Her eyes shot open, she rolled on her side and began to throw up. He rolled his eyes, Fushiko touched her body to make sure the flesh was still there and he grabbed her arm. " Let's go now."

Fushiko fought against him the whole time. Why didn't she realize her efforts were futile?

XXXX

Hinata went back to the hotel room, she took Kokuko into the bathroom and washed his face.

" I'm sorry, miss." Kokuko stated. " I did not mean to involve you. I was happy when you bought me ice cream and spent time with me. I didn't know they were following me."

"I k-know." Hinata smiled. She glanced over at the crow with sharingan eyes, perched on the bathroom door, observing them.

" Thank you for saving me." Kokuko stated. " I thought the general was going to kill me."

Hinata would not tell Kokuko that she thought the same thing. She did not know why Sasuke was so calm when speaking to her, it made her dread the later on,

"I didn't know that the general was married." It was all just a sham, an elaborate ruse and they only referred to each other in such a manner to deceive those around them. "Why are you married to him?"

Hinata stopped, wiping Kokuko's face and he looked at her intently. " He seems different from you. Your so kind."

"When you get older y-you'll understand." Hinata explained. " But, my husband is f-full of facades and underneath, I think h-he is quite kind." Her own words surprised her, did she really think that? She remembered that night she saw Sasuke in bed, clearly tormented by the demons in his sleep. She suspected that he had never unveiled himself to anyone, exposed the hardened exterior to keep those away even Naruto. Had he ever experienced a closeness with someone?

" Oh."

"T-tell me, Kokuko. D-do you get beaten a lot by mistress Yuya?"

" Almost always." He muttered. Why beat an already sickening child? "Is the general going to kill everyone?" Hinata did not answer the question because she already knew the answer.

" Kokuko, y-you have to promise me s-something." Hinata said, stroking his redden locks. " Promise me, t-that no matter what happens. Y-you live as long as you can." She held out her pinkie and smiled.

" I promise." Kokuko stated, hooking his finger with hers. Hinata did not see the crow turn its head away almost in melancholy.

XXXX

Despite Fushiko's protests, she led Sasuke to the home but Sasuke kept his distance. He created another crow with a set of sharingan eyes, taking advantage of the opening window and it flew in. He could see everything with his sharingan, it was a rather mundane household and he directed the crow to delve deeper into the house. He came to a room with cracked shoji door and made the crow peek in. A voluptuous woman was inside, screaming names in pleasure as she held onto two young men. The two young men looked like they were in their early twenties, one was driving himself into her core and the other was driving himself into her backside. The one man who drove into her core had his mouth on hers and the one in the back was fondling her breasts. Sasuke clicked his tongue, making the crow pull away. He had no interest in seeing their mistress get fucked by the other two she created through a forbidden jutsu. He made the crow fly back out of the window and back to him.

" Well, looks like you'll be interrupting." He said coldly. Sasuke dragged Fushiko to the home, throwing her up against the door and he growled in her ear, " Go inside and tell them."

" I'll kill myself." Fushiko stated.

" If you don't tell them, I will make sure your death is as slow as possible." Fushiko shuddered, opening the door and Sasuke watched with the crow on his shoulder. Fushiko went into the room that they were taking their mistress in and bowed, explaining everything.

Sasuke took delight in seeing how the blood drained from their faces and the mistress look at Fushiko, irate.

" You fool!" She shouted. " How could you let this happen!" One of the young men pulled out of her, walking over to Fushiko and wrapped his hand around her neck. Sasuke was unmoved by the sight, Fushiko's limbs flung all over the place but her brother's hand squeezed as hard. Soon, her neck made a popping nose and she was limp. The young man tossed her aside and then turned to mistress Yuya.

" What will we do!" He shouted clearly shaken. "General Uchiha is coming here to kill us all."

"We will leave tonight, Tao." Mistress Yuya ordered as the second man pulled out of her and she scrambled to get her kimono on.

"What about Kokuko?" Po asked.

"Forget that child." Sasuke indulged in the way they feared him, they would not be leaving tonight. The Uchiha heir headed back for the hotel room and when he entered it, Kokuko was asleep on their bed. Hinata looked at him, he could tell she was bothered and he beckoned for her to step outside the room. Hinata pursed her lip, following Sasuke's demands and Sasuke pushed her against the wall, hard yet gentle.

XXXX

Hinata tried to move but he pinned her down and ran his finger along her jaw. " D-did you kill that g-girl?"

" Why did you get in between me and the boy?" Sasuke questioned. " I could have activated the seal and punish you for doing such a thing." He did not want to waste his time on petty pleasantries.

" I-I know you could have." Hinata explained. "But, I could not let y-you take his life."

" And what if he were to kill us, would you stop me then?" Hinata pursed her lips, onyx eyes bore into opal eyes and he leaned in, pressing his lips against her ear. "Your convictions prevent you from seeing the ugliness in this world."

"D-don't say that." Hinata tried to push him away but he held her closer.

"Why?" Sasuke began to nibble on her ear and Hinata's face turned red.

"B-because if you focus on the ugly in the world, y-you will not see there is beauty in its ugliness." Sasuke did not reply at first.

"Perhaps." He simply answered. He did not elaborate anymore on the matter.

"W-why did you not activate the seal and p-punish me?" Hinata inquired. She sighed as his breath tickled her skin. The feel of his lips against her skin made her body hotter than ever before.

"Would you have preferred me to do so? Maybe, I thought about what you said, about how you would never forgive me."

" D-do you w-want my forgiveness?" Hinata asked. She knew she was treading on thin ice but maybe because she had willed herself, she felt like she could do it.

"I don't ask for anyone's forgiveness." He snapped. It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself more than her.

"We will still be leaving tomorrow but, I'll be going out tonight to kill the mistress and the others."

" A-and what of Kokuko?"

" He is not my concern." The Uchiha heir pulled away from her and brushed her hair behind her ear. " Innocent Hinata, this is how the world is now."

" I-I don't understand." Hinata said, confused. " W-why are you killing t-them?"

" They rob and steal kekkei genkai from travelers." Sasuke informed. Hinata was stunned, she looked back in the bedroom and at Kokuko. "He is merely a tool, Hinata. But, I suspect their mistress was going to take all the kekkei genkai she stole and fuse them into him." Hinata turned back to Sasuke.

Their deaths would save any other travelers coming by, so didn't that make Sasuke their savior? Did the Uchiha want to kill them solely for the purpose of upholding his ominous image or was there any another reason? Hinata suspected there was another reason but he would never tell her or admit to it.

"W-where are w-we heading to after tomorrow?"

" Back to the hideout for now." Sasuke stated. "Boats leave here every morning so you and I will be taking the first one that departs. We will need to stop by the markets and get food for the trip."

"Oh."

"My dear, you look exhausted. Go soak in the hot spring. I will watch over the boy." Sasuke leaned over, pressing his lips against the corner of her mouth and Hinata sighed. She was tired mentally and physically. She inwardly admitted that she had become susceptible to him.

" O-okay." Hinata headed for the hot spring, looking back at Sasuke and he did not meet her eyes. Instead, he was looking at the ground in what seemed like deep contemplation.

She wondered what he was thinking.

XXXX

Once Hinata was gone, Sasuke opened the door and closed it behind him. He paid no mind to the boy laying on their bed but instead sat on the edge and waited for what was to be carried out. He did admit Hinata's protectiveness of the boy made her a more befitting mother for their future kin. Hinata came back in about thirty minutes, she went to lay down on the bed but Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

" Come here." He said velvety. Sasuke set his Kusangi aside, he pulled Hinata into his lap and she squeaked. " Come now, don't be so timid."

" I-I can't sleep l-like this."

" You will." He commanded. " I'm not letting you go." He tightened his grip on her, Hinata rested her head against his chest and placed her hand on his shoulder. He smirked and hummed at the feeling of her touching him. " Don't fret, my dear. Everything will be taken care of when wake back up."

"You p-promise?" She questioned. So childish and cute. It amused him even more. She was a woman he would never get tired of being with even if she was forced to stay in his presence in every moment.

"I swear." He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers and she closed her eyes.

Hinata was fast asleep in no time.

He ran his hands through his hair, she had fought against him and now seeing how docile she was, it was delicious. Sasuke glanced over at Kokuko who was stirring and his hand rested on the hilt of the Kusangi.

He could kill the boy without her knowing, merely employ some genjustu to acclimate him being alive. The seal prevented the activation of her byakugan so she wouldn't be able to see it. Sasuke watched Kokuko lift up, wiping his eyes and he stiffened at the Uchiha heir. They exchanged silent glances.

" Are you going to kill me?" Kokuko whispered.

" No." The Uchiha heir stated. Kokuko looked at him shocked. " Now, stop looking at me like that." Kokuko reminded Sasuke too much like his younger self, both of them were tainted by this unforgiving world. Killing the boy would be a symbolic way of killing himself. Why did he feel such connections? He suspected it was because Hinata had influenced him to a certain degree. Her beauty in ugliness comment was quite an interesting one.

"Is Fushiko dead?"

"Yes and so will be everyone you have come to know in that home."

" What will become of me then?"

" You will be free to do as you please."

"You mean you're going to let me go?" Sasuke could see how baffled the boy was.

"Do you want otherwise?"

"No." Kokuko stated. " I just don't know what I will do afterwards. I will be nobody and belong to no one." Sasuke's lip twitched in response.

" I am sure there is a barren woman in this village that would take you in." Sasuke explained.

"Are you giving me advice?"

" Call it what you will." Sasuke snapped. Hinata sighed against him, nuzzling her face into his chest more and he tightened his grip on her. He figured he shouldn't wait too long to take their lives, he got off the bed and laid Hinata down on it. " You want to serve the general"

"What do you want me to do?" Kokuko questioned guarded. That was a smart reaction.

" Watch over her." Sasuke closed the door behind him and headed for the home.

* * *

As suspected, the mistress and her two lackeys were scrambling to get everything together. Sasuke activated his sharingan, he rushed into the house and mistress Yuya screamed in dismay.

" Protect me!" She shouted.

"I'll take care of this, you take our mistress out." Tao stated. The Uchiha heir was in no mood to waste his energy on such pathetic fools and he smirked as Tao pulled out a naginata. Sasuke watched him stride towards him, striking the air but he could see the fear in his eyes.

" How pathetic." Sasuke mocked. "Can't even control the emotions in your face or strike with precision." The Kusangi locked with the blade of the naginata and he applied incredibly force. Tao winced as Sasuke stared at him icily and with a flick of his wrist, the naginata was thrown to the other side of the room. Tao shook as he stepped back and started to run. Sasuke charged after him, impaling him with his sword and he screamed. Mistress Yuya covered her mouth at the sight and Po looked at Sasuke with fierce animosity.

Sasuke activated his mangekyo sharingan, looking back at Tao, struggling man to get up and set him on fire with the flames.

Pathetic. His wails rose in volume, Sasuke's sword lit up with chidori and he charged for the two. Po pushed mistress Yuya aside, no matter Sasuke wanted to save her for last and Po took the incoming impact. Sasuke slashed through him immediately, blood splattered all over the place and he collapsed on the ground.

Mistress Yuya tried to escape from the Uchiha heir but Sasuke grabbed her arm and yanked her backwards, throwing her into a wall. She screamed, hitting the wall with a loud thud and blood trickled out of her mouth. He held the tip of his sword to her throat, she looked back up at him and cursed.

" You bastard!" She shouted.

"Where did you learn a forbidden jutsu and just how to go about experimenting with kekkei genkai?" The Uchiha demanded. Mistress Yuya pursed her lips and Sasuke's eyebrows pulled together into a hard scowl. He pressed the tip of his blade harder against her throat, drawing blood and she whimpered.

" Perhaps, you like slow pain." Sasuke informed.

" The villagers will find our bodies!" Mistress Yuya shouted.

"Your so called servants recognized me immediately when I activated my sharingan and I suspect that it is not merely just because of the rumors of my precedent either." Sasuke stated. " You knew the snake bastard, Orochimaru didn't you?" Mistress Yuya smiled at the Uchiha heir.

" I was merely carrying out his work. His aspiration of creating perfect shinobi was flawless until you tore him out of this world." He didn't even want to know the reasoning behind her creating beings through a forbidden jutsu. It was useless to him.

"A follower. Hmph, taking your life will be oh so much sweeter." Sasuke chuckled darkly. " You lied to the boy too about his parents?"

" That naïve child will believe anything. I knew his father, we were lovers until I found him falling for a woman in the brothel and so I had my servants kill him and then his lover. But, I took her DNA and his to create what should have belonged to me."

" Your scum." Sasuke seethed. His voice dripped with hatred. He pierced her throat with the Kusangi, she grabbed the blade and her eyes widen. " Maybe the villagers will find your bodies and maybe they won't. I'm sure if your bodies survive that some puppeteers will find good use for you." He dig his blade in deeper, her hands loosened and fell to the side. He pulled the Kusangi out, walking away and as soon as he left the house, the black flames of Amaterasu engulfed it. By the time everything was done, there would be no remnants to recover.

When Sasuke went back to the hotel room, Kokuko perked up at him and he stopped. He debated as to whether he should tell Kokuko the truth or not, he deserved to know but the Uchiha heir chose against it. He did not know why, it would teach the child not to trust what others say to him but maybe it was because Sasuke did not want to see the devastation in his eyes.

" Go to sleep now, you've served me well." He commanded. Kokuko nodded, laying down and Sasuke collapsed onto the chair. He had used a lot of chakra and needed to catch up on some sleep. He found his eyelids getting heavy and soon he fell asleep.

XXXX

Hinata opened her eyes, lifting up and got off the bed. She pursed her lips, grabbing a blanket off the bed and approached Sasuke. She did not have to have her byakugan to know that he was exhausted. For a moment, she pondered that perhaps the reason why Sasuke wanted to kill Kokuko's "family" was to liberate him. Hinata placed the blanket on Sasuke, making sure it covered him and she couldn't help but smile as a satisfied expression came over his face. She had never seen the Uchiha heir smile, she reached over her hand very hesitantly but she gulped down the lump in her throat. Hinata touched his knuckles, feeling the calloused skin under the index of her finger, the evidence of hardship. She touched a scar on the top of his hand, it was faint but she could tell it had been deep. Hinata withdrew her hand after a few moments, not wanting to wake up Sasuke and laid back down, preparing herself for the journey back at the hideout.

* * *

The next day, Hinata woke up at the break of dawn and stopped by the local market, buying a loaf of sweet bread. Kokuko followed behind him the whole time, he looked at them with a grim expression that it made her heart ache.

"Do you really have to leave?"

" Yes." Sasuke answered.

" Take me with you." Kokuko informed.

" No." Once the docks were reached, Kokuko started to sob and Hinata was taken aback when he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her stomach.

" I don't want to stay here." He whined. Hinata glanced at the Uchiha heir who watched them intently and she placed her hand on Kokuko's shoulder. He looked up at her and she wiped his tears away.

" You r-remember our p-promise right?" Kokuko nodded.

" M-maybe, we'll see each other a-again." Hinata soothed.

" Come, Hinata. The ship will be leaving soon." Hinata pulled away from Kokuko, Kokuko wiped his face and smiled at her. She started to head towards the boat but stopped when she saw Sasuke standing in front of the child. His next action would shock her.

" Stop crying, tears never solve anything just makes you look weak." Sasuke reached over a hand and poked Kokuko's forehead, an unfathomable expression on his face. " We won't come back and visit a crybaby."

And dare she say it, Hinata felt a certain warmth at the sight. Perhaps, she was barely scratching the surface of the enigma that is Sasuke Uchiha.

 **If you would please review the chapter, it would greatly be appreciated as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	6. Dynamics

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Please Note: Characters are OOC.**

The Dichotomy of Sanity

She did not ask why Sasuke choose to comfort Kokuko nor did she expect him to tell her the answer. However, she could not hide the smile that graced her peach colored lips and when Sasuke turned around, he blatantly ignored her smile, matching it with an unreadable expression.

"Come, Hinata. Let's get on the boat." She kept the same smile on her face and followed after him. Hinata waved back at Kokuko as they boarded, the boatman cocked an eyebrow at them and held out his hand. She heard the Uchiha heir growl, reaching his hand in his pocket and parted his cloak to shove the money into the man's chest. The man stumbled backwards, Hinata watched him wheeze and collapse on his knees. Sasuke paid no mind to the sight just muttered something unintelligible and Hinata allowed him to walk in front of her. She scrutinized him.

Things were different between them now.

She pondered as to whether their changed relationship would last or revert to the previous distal estranged one once they reached the hideout. The Hyuuga beauty found herself a bit conflicted in answering that question, a part of her said yes and then a part of her said no. Would he continue to unveil himself to her or retreat back behind that apathetic façade? She didn't want that, dare she say it, she wanted to get even closer to him.

She craved to unveil the man who was Uchiha Sasuke without any titles.

These thoughts bombarded her as she followed behind Sasuke and she didn't pay attention to him stopping. Hinata ran into his back, she squeaked and winced as she grabbed onto the back on Sasuke's cloak. Hinata looked up at Sasuke who was now staring at her intently and she pursed her lips.

"The boat ride will be long, we will be getting off on the last stop." The Uchiha heir informed.

"W-what is t-the last stop?"

"It is the docks of another small village outside of Kusagakure and from there, we will head for the hideout. I anticipate the journey to take longer than a day and wherever we end up at by sunset is where we will be sleeping. So, I suggest you take advantage of the rest while you can because there will be no stopping regardless of weather conditions."

"Oh." Hinata mouthed. There was a silence exchanged between the two as the boat began to move and Sasuke leaned against the railing of the boat.

"What are you thinking about, my dear?" He questioned. His eyes were unwavering as he reached out a hand and brushed an indigo colored lock behind her ear. Hinata shivered at his touch, her cheeks heated up even more as his fingers traced the outline of her ear. "Tell me everything, I want to know what goes on inside that pretty little head of ours."

"N-nothing." Hinata sighed. She reached up her hand _very_ hesitantly, his fingers caressing her ear and she gulped down the lump in her throat. She chewed on her bottom lip, her fingers grazed his fingers and she looked at him from underneath her eyelashes. He did not stop her. She trailed her fingers alongside his, her heart was pounding in her chest and Sasuke hummed.

Hinata had always been timid around the opposite sex even fainting at the slightest incidence of physical contact. She had never really felt the need to want to touch a man until now. He moved his fingers away from her and did something that surprised her, he rested his hand against her cheek. It was simple yet endearing.

What was she truly to him?

"Don't be so coy." He cooed. "You seem troubled."

"T-thank you for c-comforting, Kokuko." His lip twitched.

"I merely did what was necessary to alleviate the burden of attachments." Sasuke stated.

"Maybe." She mumbled.

"Do you not believe me?" His eyes narrowed at her.

"I-I think you d-did it out of kindness." Sasuke scoffed at her, making her flinch in the way he derided her words.

"You would be the first." He removed his hand, brushing the bangs out of her face and then let his hand disappear back inside his cloak. "On our way to the hideout, we will be making another stop."

"W-where?"

"My brother's grave." Sasuke replied simply. Hinata's face turned grim and her hand fell to her side where her fingers fumbled with the fabric of the sash on her kimono. She had heard stories about the Uchiha massacre, an unwanted subject that shinobi in Konohagakure did not touch since it Konohagakure had a role in their destruction. She had also heard of the struggle between the Uchiha brothers' mostly from Naruto when he talked to her at his lowest points and how Sasuke's hands were stained with the blood of his own family. Never had she ever heard of the Uchiha heir expressing remorse in any of his actions. But she knew that this had to be highly unlikely, did Sasuke's visitation of his brother's grave indicative of that? She understood that Sasuke was a man of action and not of words. Did the overwhelming death Sasuke had been exposed to as a child and now torment him in his dreams?

"D-do you go o-often?" Hinata asked curiously. Sasuke pressed his lips together and he looked past her.

"The dead need company too." He said impassively.

"Sasuke, d-do you fear attachment?" She questioned next.

"You ask too many questions." Hinata did not press anymore, she leaned against the railing next to Sasuke and they did not speak to one another for the rest of the boat ride.

Hinata did not believe in fatalism but she questioned as to whether fate had predestined Sasuke to walk the path he was on now. The boat ride was long, coming to subtle stops and passengers getting off at the same time of the exchange of commodities. No one ever asked them questions nor did they approach them. A couple of times, her stomach growled and she reached inside the bag and broke off a small piece of the sweet bread they had bought. She handed a piece to Sasuke who held up his hand in refusal.

"I do not want any."

"Y-you're not hungry?"

"Are you concerned about my well-being, Hinata?" Hinata stared at the piece of bread and then back at him.

"A l-little." She admitted.

"We should save the food for when we really need it."

"Un." She caught a glimpse of a smirk playing across his lips. When she finished, the Uchiha heir pointed to her face.

"You have remnants stuck." Hinata became flustered, trying to wipe it off and looking up at him for affirmation that it was gone. He rolled his eyes, grabbing her chin and brushed it off the corner of her mouth.

She muttered, "Thank y-you."

"Whatever."

XXXX

Sasuke had to admit he enjoyed seeing how embarrassed Hinata was and he scowled at her. He hoped she wouldn't complain too much, she was after all a pampered Hyuuga princess and he doubted that she had ever slept exposed to the elements. If she complained, he would merely knock her out and carry her. His fingers burned with the touch of her delicate fingers, her boldness aroused him. He took delight in knowing that she was starting to give into him but there was a miscalculation in his actions.

He had comforted a child he normally would have no second thoughts about, hell he had even made a promise. A promise that he had no intention of breaking either to Hinata or the boy. She could easily expose weakness in him. He glanced over at Hinata, he knew that she thought about more than she let on. He appreciated that about the Hyuuga beauty but he wanted to devour every fiber of her being. She was observant and quiet, qualities he admired in a woman. But, her question irked him a bit.

Did he fear attachments? What an absurd thing to ask him! Attachments were worthless, a mere idea employed by humans to help them survive a world where only the strongest live. They could be easily manipulated. But at the same time, did he not have an attachment with the future mother of his children? Did he not have an attachment with Itachi despite him being dead and it is that very attachment that brought him to visit his grave at least twice every six months?

Perhaps, his notions about attachments stemmed from simple bitterness about his own attachments.

And when she offered him the bread, expressing concern, did he not take it as a genuine care for him? He hated Hinata Hyuuga for tainting him so and himself for allowing her to do so.

His mind wandered to other matters. He had plans for when he reached the hideout, he wanted to see what his men had gained from attacking Konoha's camp. He also had the scroll inside of his cloak and planned to reveal its contents when Hinata was asleep. Hinata's arrangements were also going to change when they reached the hideout but he would let her find them out when they reached it.

The clouds started to darken as they headed for the last stop, he looked up and his eyes narrowed. Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hood on her cloak and she gasped.

"We're going to be in the rain." He informed. Sasuke pulled the hood over her head and then his own. A rain droplet started to fall and Hinata stared at him shocked.

"How d-did you know?"

"I know." He hated the rain. The boat came to its last stop, Sasuke grabbed Hinata and pulled her into him, trying to shield her from the rain. Hinata was taken aback by the gesture and he led her through the small village. She could see him getting soaked as the rain started to pick up, his cloak stuck to his hair and body. "There is a forest not too far from this village, we will be camping in it."

"Okay."

XXXX

The Uchiha heir's extensive knowledge about each location they had been out only furtherer validated Hinata's assumption that he had traveled a lot within the shinobi world. She figured that this was done for military purposes but how often did he do it? In the six months that she had been held captive by him, he never seemed to leave. She pushed Sasuke away after a while, not wanting to burden him and his eyes flickered to her.

"I-I don't m-mind getting rained on." She couldn't help but feel warm again at another one of Sasuke's actions and despite him saying otherwise, Hinata knew Sasuke had some kindness in him. He seemed unbothered by the rain, pressing through it and she did her best to keep up with him. It was hard with the kimono. It was late afternoon when they reached the forest.

"We need to find a cave soon." Sasuke stated. "I don't want to collect firewood in the dark." The forest dense with thick bamboo trees, giant mushrooms and vines. Hinata scanned the forest as the rain shower intensified and she began to shiver. She was beginning to dishearten until she spotted one but she did not have to tell Sasuke. He grabbed her arm, throwing her into his arms and leaped through the trees. She could hear him muttering curses underneath his breath, they reached cave and he let her down. Hinata waited for Sasuke, wrapping her arms around her body in attempt to control her shivering and she could feel the bread was sopping wet.

The Uchiha heir came back in no time, dropping logs of wood in the middle of the cave and started a small fire.

"T-the bread is w-wet."

"It will still be eaten." Hinata nodded, walking up to the fire and reached out her hands. The heat from the flames felt nice and she smiled. "Take your clothes off, Hinata." Her eyes widened at him, he stared at her with a serious expression.

"W-why?" she managed to get out. Did he want to have sex with her again, here in this cave?

"I'm not going to try anything." He said exasperated. She watched him walk over towards her, Hinata backed away as Sasuke approached her and she held up her hands. He grabbed the sash on her kimono roughly and began to undo it.

"S-stop!" She nearly yelped. She pushed him away and Sasuke hissed.

"It is not like I have not seen your naked form again." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "Are you not cold? Take those clothes off and set them aside to dry." Hinata licked her dry lips and turned around with her back facing him.

"W-what if someone s-sees me."

"No one inhabits this forest and if there is a slight chance of someone seeing you, I will kill them."

"W-what about you?"

"What about me?" Sasuke sighed. He took off his cloak, placing it near the fire and unbuttoned his shirt. He sat near the fire and stared at the flames. "I won't have you get sick because of your timid disposition." She struggled with herself and eventually gave in, Hinata untied her sash. She took off her kimono, stripping down to her underwear and covered her chest. Hinata walked up to the fire, setting her clothes down and the bread aside. Hinata sat next to Sasuke, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"What would you d-do if I g-got sick?"

"You would be a burden." He grimaced. A pregnant silence was exchanged between the two. "Are you warm enough?" Sasuke now smirked, leaning over to her and pressed his lips against her shoulder. "I can warm you more."

"How o-often do you t-travel?" The Uchiha heir stopped.

"Why?"

"You k-know a lot of these villages and everything a-around it." Sasuke began to trail his fingers up and down her spine.

"Often."

"B-but, I have never s-seen you leave before." Hinata said perplexed.

"My dear, I did not immediately become a general in the early beginnings of this war. I have slept exposed to the elements plenty of times, not eaten for long periods of time. Do you honestly think that my enemies come from only the present?"

"A-and what of me?"

"Do you honestly believe I would let one of my enemies touch a hair on your head or our future children that includes Konohagakure. Do not dwell on such inconsequential things." He sneered. Hinata squeezed her knees closer to her chest.

"H-how many children do y-you want with me?"

"Six." Sasuke informed.

"W-why so many?" She did not expect him to answer.

"I want a household where I can hold as many children as I can." She was speechless but she smiled softly at his words. It was a partial honest answer. Sitting here and talking with Sasuke made Hinata feel more like a companion of his than a captive. In fact, she found herself a little enthralled with their conversations. This made her reflect back on her life in Konohagakure, she was surrounded by many friends but she often kept thoughts and ideas to herself. Never did she express herself so intimately with someone and she didn't want that change. The sheer possibility of that change saddened her. "Why such a forlorn face?"

Hinata's eyes met Sasuke's and she pursed her lips. "I was w-wondering if this d-dynamic between us will change once we reach the hideout."

"I see no need to return to our former relations." Sasuke responded. "Do you wish to return back to them?"

"No." She blurted out. Her cheeks turned red in bashfulness.

"Hn that is enough talk for now. Eat and go to sleep." Hinata reached over, breaking off some of the bread and chewed it down. She laid down on the ground and closed her eyes. She did not realize how tired she was.

XXXX

Sasuke stared at the petite woman as she dozed off, he got up and walked over to his cloak. He pulled the scroll out of a pouch hidden inside and walked past her. The Uchiha heir stood at the edge of the cave, the rain had finally stopped and he pulled the Kusangi out. Sasuke slit his hand, holding the scroll out in front of him and allowed his red essence to drop onto it. The seal on the scroll broke, unraveling before him and thus its contents. He smirked darkly, even if Hinata had discovered the scroll she would not have been able to open it. The scroll could only be opened by an Uchiha and he was the only one left. It had been created by the ominous figure Uchiha Madara himself, Sasuke had learned that Madara had been briefly working on developing a technique that could grant someone a power that far surpassed that the power Jinchuuriki held. But his death prevented him from perfecting the technique and somehow the scroll had ended up in the hands of some low lives. Sasuke had been compared to Madara on multiple occasions and Sasuke had met him briefly. He saw no resemblance with Madara nor did he care. He suspected however that Madara's obsession with him stemmed out of the fact that Sasuke bared a striking resemblance to his brother, Izuna. Nonetheless, it was a power that would make the shinobi nations crumble at his feet thus ending this war and future ones.

For a moment, the Uchiha heir thought about his old childhood friend, Naruto. He cursed underneath his breath. Why didn't that fool understand that the only way to bring peace to this world was to make the shinobi nations submit to you and to instill a fear in them that would make them not even dare to think about uprising? Naruto always lacked the willpower to do what is necessary.

He would make Konohagakure submit unto him more than any other nation and as for his former teammates, they would be dealt with accordingly when the time came. Sasuke activated his sharingan and began to carry out the technique.

Not even halfway through, Sasuke found himself drained of all chakra and huffing like he had been training for hours on end. Blood trickled out of his left eye as he deactivated his sharingan and he rolled up the scroll. He may had not been totally free of worldly hindrances. Sasuke turned around, staggering over to Hinata and he laid down next to her.

He needed an unlimited supply of chakra and that was for another time. He pressed his hand against Hinata's back, scrutinizing her fragile form and Sasuke closed his eyes.

Welcoming a sleep that had not graced him in years.

XXXX

No more than the sun had come up the next morning, Hinata woke up to Sasuke handing her, her dried kimono.

"Get up, I want to reach the hideout by midday." Sasuke informed. She rubbed her eyes and turned ten shades of red as she grabbed her kimono from him.

"W-were you up all night?" She asked curiously. She tied the obi sash around her waist, Sasuke shook his head in reply and they headed out. The forest was still damp from the rain and birds chirped throughout the forest but they could not be seen. Hinata yawned as she strode next to him, her body was still groggy but she did not fall behind. The journey to Itachi's grave was a rather quiet one, the dark circles that usually graced the Uchiha heir's eyes was not as prominent. It seemed like hours they were struck in the forest and once they made their exodus, Sasuke led her west towards the hideout.

A couple of times he stopped and looked around, taking in every sound and movement. Itachi's grave was near the docks of a small sea, the air was moist and light on her face. There was a stone erected with the Uchiha clan sign carved in what seemed like blood. The scene made a sort of melancholy wash over her and she pressed her lips together. Hinata glanced at Sasuke who stood in front of the grave and she scruntized him. It was the dichotomy of the past and present, the ugly unveiling results of past actions.

"H-how old w-was he?"

"A bit older than me." He replied. Sasuke reached out and touched the stone.

"Y-you killed him?"

"And what would you know about that?" Sasuke asked curtly.

"I-I just heard a-about it." She murmured lowly.

"Naruto talks too damn much." He seethed. "I would not have killed my brother if it wasn't for your precious Konohagakure." His voice was bitter among everything else.

"I'm s-sorry." Hinata approached the Uchiha heir. "What was h-he like?"

"I loved and hated him."

XXXX

"It would appear that the rumors are true about Sasuke." Sakura said sullenly. She fixed the pin on Naruto's cloak and Naruto placed his hand on Sakura's head. He stroked Sakura's hair and gave her a determined look.

"I promise I will find him." The blond-haired Uzumaki assured. He had made up his mind to find Sasuke after Neji brought the news of Sasuke's attack on Konohagakure's camp. Sasuke's sudden emergence could not have come at a worst time. Sunagakure was in a disarray, Naruto had received the news that Gaara was the target of an assassination attempt. And to top it all off, armies from the other shinobi nations were advancing in the east. Naruto was also going to pay a visit to Gaara on his journey to find Sasuke. He was worried about his friend despite Tsunade sending diplomats over there.

"Tsunade wonders if we should consider him an enemy in this war." Sakura sighed. "This war has already taken so much from everyone."

"Just let me talk to him."

"Sasuke has never been an easy man to reason with."

"He will listen to me even if I have to beat him to the ground." Naruto chuckled. He would demand to know what Sasuke was up to. He watched Sakura grimace.

"Don't deflect." Sakura hit him in the shoulder, giving him a sour look and he winced. "I am worried that we will find much more than the truth of these rumors."

"I will turn Sasuke around if need be."

"Can you save him from a trial for his war crimes?" Naruto didn't answer because he had nothing to say. He did not know what the path to finding Sasuke would lead to? A part of him knew he'd unearth more about his old friend the more he ventured out of the village. He would not let Sakura know of his doubts, he had always been the dependable hopeful one. That bastard really knew how to test their bond with one another. Naruto could not fathom where Sasuke would look for a power that could make the shinobi nations capitulate.

"Also." Sakura added. "I went to the doctor today."

"And?" Naruto asked, enthusiastically.

"I'm not pregnant."

"Oh." Naruto tried to hide his disappointment. They had been trying for quite some time now. "We will just have to keep trying, don't worry our time will come. I will see you when you get back."

"Okay." The blond-haired Uzumaki bided her a farewell and headed out.

XXXX

She had seen overwhelming grief and bitterness afflict the Uchiha heir as they paid their respects to his deceased brother. They just paid their respects in silence for a good hour and then he just replied,

"Let's go."

"H-hold on." Hinata resisted. "W-we should pray for him." She felt his eyes bore into her back as she bowed and placed her hands together. Once she was finished, she turned around and sauntered up to Sasuke. He placed a hand on her head and she squeaked,

"He heard you." She couldn't help but smile at his touch. It was soothing for the first time. After visiting Itachi's grave, Hinata headed with Sasuke to the hideout. When the hideout was reached, the servants came out and greeted them.

"Welcome back, general." They stated.

"Where are the men?" Sasuke said disinterested.

"They are waiting for you."

"I see." Some of the servants walked up to Hinata and Sasuke glanced at her. "I want you to help her get a warm bath, food and a new kimono. And I want you to move all her belongings into my room, she will now on be at my side at all times." Hinata did not know what to say.

"Understood." The Hyuuga beauty gasped as the servants pulled her away and they were snickering and giggling among themselves.

"Miss Hinata, how was the trip with General Uchiha?" One girl asked curiously.

"F-fine." Hinata was led to a room where she sat in warmed water and they began to scrub her.

"Did anything happen between you two?"

"N-no." She denied. She tried to hide her growing embarrassment, the women servants liked to gossip among themselves. The water was soothing to her body especially since she had been rained on and she couldn't wait to get a somewhat decent meal in her stomach. Hinata was dressed in a lilac colored kimono adorned in flowers and given soup with broiled fish.

She could not express how good the meal tasted.

XXXX

Sasuke met his men down in the cell, he scowled at the sight of a Konoha medic in a chamber. The Konoha medic was covered in blood and his eyes widened at the Uchiha heir.

"What the hell is this?"

"We gathered resources from the camp." Futo explained. "We also wiped out half of Konohagakure's camp."

"You did not take out this medic." Sasuke said darkly.

"We thought you would need one since our other one died." One of his other men chimed. "He would be a valuable asset."

"Perhaps."

"I will never do what you say!" The medic screamed.

"He is quite the obstinate one. I'm in no need of your services right now, go." A sinister chuckle broke out among all of the men as they left the cell leaving only the Uchiha heir and the medic. "You will do as I say."

Sasuke activated his sharingan. "Wills are so easy to break." Strangled cries could be heard from outside of the cell.

As suspected, it did not take long for the medic to plead allegiance to him. Sasuke smirked as the now blinded medic mumbled, "I will do anything for you."

"That's better. Serve me well and I think you will come to enjoy it here." The Uchiha heir walked out of the cell and turned to Futo who waited patiently at the door.

"General?"

"I am placing him in your hands." Sasuke said, closing his eyes. Futo gave him a chilling smile.

"Of course."

XXXX

Hinata sat in Sasuke's room, she looked around it after having never really dwelled in his quarters. It was rather plain, only a bed and a dresser with a lamp on it. Her belongings fitted neatly with his and a part of her wondered if his room would become her new prison. She froze as the door opened and Sasuke walk in.

"That kimono is more befitting." He stated. Sasuke smirked at her, closing the door behind him and he reached out his hand. Hinata felt him rake his fingers through her indigo tresses, he grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her to the bed. "This room is better than your other one no?"

"I-it is." She admitted. Sasuke sat her down on the bed next to him, pushing back over her shoulder and leaned in, pressing his lips against her neck. She bit back a low moan as he ran his mouth down her neck. His hand rested on her knee, hiking up the fabric as his hand moved up her silk slim legs, getting closer to her inner thighs and core.

"W-wait." Hinata managed to get out.

"Why?"

"I-I don't want to be a p-prisoner!" She withered away from him, getting off the bed and he stared at her intently. "I-I don't want to b-be kept in this room, I-I want to feel the sun on my face and l-live a life outside of the confines of these walls." Her heart quickened at her own words. A silence was exchanged between the two of them and Sasuke got up. Her eyes followed him as he went to his cloak and pulled out the book they bought at the village.

"This is the only book I have. I will instruct my men to go and get some." Sasuke tossed the book at her feet. "There is also a huge spring nearby, you are welcomed to go there in my presence. There are exotic flowers that grow along it and you can bathe in all the sun your heart desires."

"I-I don't understand."

"You and I are bonded to one another now, can you not see that?" Sasuke sauntered up to her and played with a strand of her hair. "Do you wish to punish me for what I have done?" Hinata shook her head.

"H-how can you s-say that, I would never…" Her voice trailed off. He chuckled at her words.

"Just look at the seal." He grabbed her wrist and held it up. Her eyes widened in shock. Sasuke had weakened the strength of the seal.

 **If you would please review the chapter, it would greatly be appreciated as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	7. Proximity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Please Note: Characters are OOC and there is a lemon in this chapter.**

The Dichotomy of Sanity

Hinata was completely taken aback, she licked her dry lips and stared at the slightly faded tomoe symbol that adorned her wrist. It had served as a medium in which the Uchiha heir could torture her and now he had weakened it? Could she activate her byakugan? Could she run away now? Why would he give her such options? These questions bombarded her and the only conceivable conclusion that Hinata could come up with was that she had gained his trust. The possibility of escape elated her and yet, she was filled with melancholy.

Why was that? Maybe, it was because she was finding the Uchiha heir getting closer to her. Brushing forethoughts aside, the Hyuuga beauty pulled her arm away from him and her eyebrows pulled together, confounded.

"W-why d-did you weaken the seal?" she asked, baffled.

"Is the seal not a symbol of your oppression?" Sasuke questioned. "You and I are bonded to one another and I do not wish to see you subjected to such conditions anymore." Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to activate her byakugan, she knew it was reckless but why not try? However, she was unprepared for what was to happen next. A searing pain exploded in her head causing her to grab it in pain and she whimpered, collapsing on her knees. Her head throbbed as she tried to sooth the after effects of agony, she bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood.

How could she have been so stupid? A hand rested on the top of her head and she opened her eyes to see the Uchiha heir knelt down in front of her.

"You still can't activate your byakugan at will my dear but, I will no longer inflict any pain on you through this. I have no desire to see you in such a debilitating state knowing that it was created by my own hand." Hinata looked up at him as Sasuke brushed his fingers along her bottom lip, his fingertips staining with her blood, smearing it along her own, staining them red.

"D-do you care for m-me?" She managed to get out. There was a silence exchanged between the two and Sasuke chuckled at her with a mesmerizing smirk.

"Why ask such a bothersome question? You and I have been connected with one another ever since you came here" Sasuke stated. She was a free captive. Hinata scrutinized the Uchiha heir and for the first time, he did not look like the man she was thrown to when she first arrived at the hideout.

What did this mean about her own view of him?

"Do you need to see a medic, my dear? I hate to see you in such pain."

She shook her head. "J-just let me s-sit here."

"As you wish." Sasuke withdrew his hand, Hinata got on her feet and held onto the wall. She staggered to the bed, laying down and heard the Uchiha heir pour something. Hinata's eyes flickered to him as he brought her a sliver cup with tea. "Drink."

Hinata reached out a hand, their fingers brushed as she took the cup from him and she took a sip. The tea was warm going down and she smiled to herself. It soothed her.

"Smile for me like that always." Sasuke commanded. His words caught her off guard, she looked at him and he stared at her with an unfathomable expression. Hinata pursed her lips, setting down the tea and she brushed his raven locks away from his dark obsidian eyes. Her fingers burned with the cool touch of his skin. Her hand rested on his cheek, her own heated up at the touch and the Uchiha heir leaned down, pressing his lips against hers, hard. She gasped at how hungry the kiss was, his tongue took advantage of her parted lips against his and delved in. Her hand moved from his cheek, resting on his shoulder and squeezed it. Hinata felt her body heat up as she ran her hand up from his shoulder and into his hair. He did not give her any room to breathe, his tongue delved into the wound on her lip and licked it clean. She shuddered as he let out a feral groan, craving for her red essence and every fiber of her being. It was passionate.

He tore his mouth from hers, running his hands into her hair and she titled her head back. He purred, his mouth was on her neck, biting and sucking at the soft flesh. She bared her neck for him as he caressed every part of it. Hinata wondered when she had begun to desire such a man before.

"You should nap." The Uchiha heir said abruptly. He pulled away and she nodded at him, unable to form words. Disappointment festered inside of her, perplexing her even more about what to call her relationship with Sasuke. She removed her hands intertwined in his raven locks and finished the tea. Hinata laid down on the bed and closed her eyes with him looking onwards.

XXXX

He scruntized the Hyuuga beauty as she drifted off into a light nap and he grimaced. He would not tell her but he had her right where he wanted her. Sasuke reveled in the way she voluntarily touched him and the feeling of her fingers on his skin aroused him. But, she also had him right where she wanted him. She belonged to him as he belonged to her. And within the confines of this lifestyle, if she asked him for something, he would give it to her with ease.

He was getting soft and perhaps it was through this newfound softness, he decided to weaken the seal. She was weak and he succumbed to her charms. He got off the bed and closed the door behind him. Why waste time with sleep when he could be training? He wanted to ensure that there was no impediments in cutting down the next person he faced against. The Uchiha heir watched a servant girl hurry past him and he grabbed her arm.

"Make sure no one disturbs my quarters or it will be their head." He commanded. She nodded at him and she nearly bolted down the hallway when he let go.

Pathetic.

Now that Sasuke was back at the hideout, things were going to change. The war was going tumultuous and Sasuke was no fool. He would make his servants start tasting every food and drink that came into his room to ensure it wasn't poisoned. Trust in this war was a folly.

"Ah, General Uchiha." Futo greeted, coming down the hallway. "I have received news from the men that the next Hokage is going to see Subaku host, Gaara." Sasuke stopped and his eyes narrowed.

He had no interest in Naruto seeing the red-haired Jinchuuriki but Sasuke knew that Naruto was not stupid. The blond-haired pain in the ass was trying to find him especially after the camp incident. The Uchiha heir was also aware that the camp incident had given the Naruto even more incentive.

"I see. We will not pursue, I have no interest in him for now" Sasuke said disinterestedly. "Now, tell me. Futo, how have my men been in my absence?"

"Following orders as usual." Futo said with a devious smile. "But, there are a few who have disobeyed and acted on their own accord."

"I see, where are these men?"

"I do believe they are drinking with some of the servant women."

"Bring them to me, I will be waiting outside." Sasuke commanded.

"Of course, general." The Uchiha heir did not like to be deified and he delivered death at the slightest evidence of it. He did this to instill loyalty to his men after all the threat of the same fate loomed over their heads. Sasuke headed outside of the hideout and no more than he went out, he could hear the fools shouting in protest. His lip twitched as he found himself satisfied by the dread in their voices.

He heard shuffling and then three men were pulled out by the others. They were dunk but were fully aware of what was to transpire. Futo along with all of Sasuke's men came out, he tossed the three men at Sasuke's feet and Sasuke activated his sharingan.

"Please!" One of them wailed. "Don't!"

"Tell me, Futo. Do I not give you all everything that is necessary? Am I not the one who provides you with a bed, shelter and gives you a medium in which you can exercise your bloodlust in this war?"

"You do." Futo smiled.

"I have no restrictions on any of you only two: that you do not touch what is mine and you do not take what I do not give." Sasuke explained. He unsheathed the Kusangi, sauntering up to the men and he pointed the sword to the second man's throat. The man began to sob.

"I'm sorry!" He beseeched. "We did not mean to disobey."

"Have I not let you satisfy the need of your loins with the servants here?" He continued. "You used free will did you not? We're you not aware of what happens to those who do not follow my orders?"

"Yes." He whispered.

"Have some dignity when you face death." Sasuke said with disgust. He drove the Kusangi into the man's throat, yanking it back out when it penetrated the other side and the second man collapsed on the ground. The first and third man trembled as blood pooled underneath the man. "Do not fret so, your deaths are quick. This is what I guarantee all my men however, I do promise they are as painful as possible."

The Uchiha heir headed for the first man, he scrambled to his feet and began to run in a futile escape. A cold expression graced Sasuke's face as he slash through the man and he turned to the third one who had gone completely white. He opened his mouth to scream but there could be no sound heard.

When Sasuke was finished, he looked at all his men and flicked the blood off his sword before returning it. They looked at him with murderous smiles but he could see through them, they were utterly terrified of the Uchiha's wrath.

"Burn the bodies." Sasuke commanded.

"My general." Futo began. "Do you not wish to display your superiority to the outside?"

"No, I do not." This was a first for the Uchiha. "Now burn them and return to your usual duties. Do not disturb me when I am training unless it pertains to my companion."

Yes, Hinata was his companion. No longer was she is prisoner. He turned his back on his men and headed towards a nearby forest. He often liked to train alone, it gave him time to calculate his next moves in this war and his quest for power. The forest was undisturbed, no one had set foot into it since it was a former battle ground and rumors spread about the ghastly apparitions that haunted it.

All foolish nonsense. Sasuke had even heard from talk among the hoi polloi that citizens in Konohagakure strayed away from the eerily intact Uchiha compounds. Good. They had no right being there in the first place.

He moved through the forest to an opening, tress surrounded him, some with deep lacerations embedded into the bark and other completely burned. He stepped forward, unsheathing his sword was more and his sharingan activated.

He need a bigger supply of chakra. He need more scrolls on Madara's technique on achieving such unfathomable power and self-preservation. He need to do more research and he would not let anyone get in the way-not even Naruto.

XXXX

Futo stared at the lifeless bodies of three defiant simpletons, his eyebrows were pulled together into a hard scowl and they followed other low ranking members of Sasuke's coalition pick them up.

"Don't burn them." Futo commanded. "We will put them on display for everyone to witness the strength of our feared general."

"But, he said to burn them. Did you not just see what happened? The same could happen to you?" A murderous look fell over Futo's face as his lips curved into a sadistic smile.

"Indeed I did and they got what they deserved. The general always listens to me and unless you want to be dead or close to it. I would shut that mouth of yours and so what I say." Futo instructed. The men shook and Futo chuckled. He watched them carry off the flaccid bodies and he turned around.

He did not know why Sasuke choose to not display the bodies? It only exhibited weakness. Nonetheless, Futo did respect the Uchiha heir and go to any extremes to carry out his image even if Sasuke failed to. Futo's bloodlust was insatiable and he was going to go inflict whatever he wanted on that blinded medic.

XXXX

Sasuke's bed was much more comfortable than her own but the sheets were cold in the absence of another body. Hinata woke up to find herself alone in the room, she rubbed her eyes and looked around. Her blistering pain had subsided and she figured that the Uchiha heir had tweaked the tea with some analgesic. She pondered about him, he had openly admitted that he cared for her but did he truly? Did she care about him?

Maybe. She would save him if he were in harm's way but that was because of her kind disposition. Would she do it if she did not possess such qualities? The answer was still yes. Hinata got off the bed, walking up to the door and she touched the handle. Pursing her lips, she opened the door and peaked out. There was two of Sasuke's men standing outside of the door and they looked at her, hard.

"The general would not like you out."

"W-where i-is he?"

"Training." Hinata nodded.

"T-take me to h-him." She pleaded. Both of the men exchanged glances at one another and one sighed, exasperated.

"Fine." The Hyuuga beauty trailed alongside the guard as he led her down the hallway and outside. She smiled at the sun on her face, the guard lead her to a nearby forest, one that she had glanced upon many times when going out with the Uchiha heir and hissed when she feel behind. She could hear the crackling noise of lighting and huffs the closer she got. Hinata came to the opening and as soon as the Uchiha heir caught sight of her, he stopped. But, she already caught glimpse of the way he trained.

"She wished to be here." The guard explained.

"I see." The guard withdrew into the trees and Sasuke scowled.

"Do you need something?" His breathing was labored.

"D-do you train out here o-often?"

"My dear, if you wish to survive in this war. You have to train to kill." Sasuke informed.

"Oh." She mouthed.

"Why did you request to come here?"

"Can I-I not?" She inquired.

"You may." Sasuke granted. A silence was exchanged between them, the sound of leaves crushing broke it and Hinata looked up as Sasuke made his way towards her. He reached out his hand, she did not flinch nor did she turn away. Instead, she welcomed his hand as he ran his fingers through her hair. She touched his hand as his fingers reached the end of her hair and ran her fingers over his knuckles. He smelled like fresh wood and leaves. "Do you wish to spar with me?"

His words caught her off guard.

"R-really?" She had not been able to spar with anyone since her captivity let alone the Uchiha heir. "Y-you would let me?"

"If you wish it." Sasuke stated.

"Okay." She knew she would have to be on her guard with him.

XXXX

Sasuke did not know how the question came about but he couldn't contain the smirk etching its way across his face. His training had become rather mundane and boring. He had never faced a Hyuuga before let alone the Hyuuga clan's precious princess.

"I will not deactivate the seal." Sasuke informed. "Nor will I activate my sharingan, this will be a mere spar of strengths without kekkei genkai." Hinata looked at him shocked and then she nodded.

"Okay." The Uchiha heir reached in his pocket, tossing her a kunai and she caught it. He walked to the opening and she followed suit. His eyes never left her, the Hyuuga beauty gripped the kunai tightly and a stillness was exchanged between them. Sasuke came at her at full force, he brought down his sword but she blocked it with the kunai.

"Interesting, so the Hyuuga princess knows how to rely on other instincts. Perhaps, I was wrong about your pampered lifestyle."

"I-I have never b-been pampered." Hinata retorted. She pushed him away, it was a weak but enough to put distance between her and the Uchiha heir. Sasuke stood there, waiting for her and Hinata licked her dry lips. He watched her stride towards him, her movements were easy to follow even without his sharingan and he tightened the grip on his sword. Hinata picked up her movements, frowning at him and he saw a determination in her eyes.

It intrigued him. The sound of steel clashing against one another resonated throughout the forest, Sasuke grabbed the sash on Hinata's kimono and she gasped in shock. He yanked her away, flipping her on the other side of him and tossed her to the ground. Sasuke pointed the tip end of the Kusangi at her as she stared at him with those doe eyes.

"Tell me, what are you feeling, are you exhilarated or in fear?" He questioned. "Do you find it hard to conceal your emotions like that idiot, Naruto?" He did not expect what was to come next nor would she.

XXXX

Hinata tightened the grip on her kunai and she managed to wiggle out from underneath his sword. However, her heart quickened as she heard the sword stab the ground, barely missing her head and she jumped to her feet, hurling the kunai at him. The kunai lodged itself in his shoulder but he did not flinch. He grabbed her arm and kicked her with full force. She had been kicked harder but it was enough to make her hiss in pain. She landed against a nearby tree and Sasuke yanked the kunai out his shoulder. The Uchiha heir sauntered up to her and loomed over her, pinning her down on the tree. She expected his wrath to come down on her.

"L-let I heal your s-shoulder for you." She said quickly. She reached out her hand and Sasuke slapped it away.

"I do not need it." He snorted. "It is merely a flesh wound. Konoha has trained you to be weak, from now on, you will train with me." Hinata couldn't hide her bewilderment.

"What do you object?"

"No, I-I…." Her voice trailed off as he leaned in and pressed his lips against her throat.

"Did you not like it?" She did enjoy sparing with him. It made her feel almost like his companion. His tongue came out, tasting her sweet flesh and she quivered. Hinata bit back a low moan.

"I-I did." She admitted. Sasuke ran his lips up her neck and he ran his hand down her body, tracing the outline of it through the fabric. Her face turned ten shades of red and she placed her hand on his chest. "W-wait..."

"Why?" He whispered in her ear. His teeth grazed her earlobe. "There is no one who comes in this forest, we can desecrate this forest together by wielding ourselves to worldly pleasures." Hinata felt her body heat up as he gave her soft mounds a light squeeze. "What do you prefer, up against the tree or on the ground?"

"N-No." Hinata said breathlessly. She rested her hand on his neck and allowed her fingers to travel into the dip of his collarbone. Sasuke groaned, rolling his eyes and she watched them darken.

"Tell me what you want and where or I will take you right now." He said huskily.

"D-do you desire me?" Hinata questioned.

"Yes, I crave you." He answered.

"N-not here." Hinata blushed at her own words even more. "Back at the h-hideout." She withdrew her hand, Sasuke grabbed it and held on tightly. He walked ahead of her, exiting the forest and she couldn't help but smile at their hands. His hands were warm, calloused and man. Sasuke led her back to the hideout and into his quarters. Once they were in his quarters, Hinata fumbled with her fingers nervously and she felt Sasuke brush her hair behind her ear.

"Do not fret, my dear. We have done this before."

No, we have not. Things have changed.

XXXX

The Uchiha heir pushed Hinata onto the bed and she gasped. He marveled at the way she looked, the indigo tresses spread on his bed like a blanket, her cheeks heated up like red roses and her chest rising a falling with each breath she took. Sasuke climbed onto the bed with her, undo the sash of her kimono and she rested her hand against his cheek.

"Sasuke." She breathed.

"Yes." He came to the end of her fabric, letting it hand loose on her body and Sasuke leaned down, pressing his lips against her collar bone. She ran her hands through his hair, down his neck and down the front of his chest.

He hissed. Thoughts of how much he would take her ran through his mind. He wanted her to carry the future line of Uchiha and he wanted her to be by his side. He yearned for no one except for her. Sasuke pushed open her kimono, trailing his lips down her sternum to her belly where he dipped his tongue into her belly button. She reached down and took his hand, interlacing his fingers. He stopped and Hinata smiled at him shyly. Sasuke did not object to their hands, he pushed open her kimono and exposed her moonlight kissed mounds with hardening pink buds. He leaned down, running his tongue along the tip of one of the harden buds and then completely covered it with his mouth. She gasped, squeezing his hand more as he gave it several desperate long sucks. He let go of her breast, lifting up and let go of her hand. He took off his shirt, her hand went to the wound on his shoulder and he caught her hand.

"I do not want blood on you." He informed.

"Okay." She complied. Her fingernails grazed his nipple and he groaned in pleasure. Sasuke untied his pants and he looked at Hinata.

"Take off your kimono and underwear for me." Hinata was timid more than ever before but at the same time, she felt alive. She lifted up, taking off her kimono and underwear and Sasuke discarded their garments. He ran his hands down her body, over her woman hood and inner thighs and then back over her breasts, slender neck and then to her cheek. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. His tongue delved in, meeting hers and Hinata moaned. Sasuke grabbed her legs, spreading them wide open and nestling in between them. He could feel himself growing hard with each moment, his member begging for the petite woman under him. He broke the kiss, letting his fingers fall below and he began to stroke her womanhood. She moaned louder, withering underneath him and he smirked at her.

"It feels good doesn't it?" He could feel her getting wetter by the second and he pushed his fingers into her moistened heat. She gripped his shoulder and he pushed another one in. Sasuke purred at her face twisted in pleasure and she covered her mouth, muffling a lewd noise. He began to pump his fingers in and out of her roughly, her hips followed his fingers and she gripped the bedsheets. He pulled his fingers out of her when he felt her walls begin to spasm around his digits and gripped her breast, hard. Sasuke pinched and plucked the hardened buds and positioned himself in front of her entrance. He parted her entrance with the tip of his dripping member and he ran his hands underneath her. His hands gripped her buttocks and he forced her hips forward as he slammed into her core. She screamed his name, holding onto him and he wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You're so wonderfully tight." He began to thrust in and out of her womanhood roughly and Hinata buried her face in the crook of his neck. She moaned over and over again. She could feel herself giving into him with each thrust, his member stretching her over and over again as it entered her. His groans resonated in her ears, their names on each other's breaths as they grew heaved and labored. He gripped her buttocks each time, making her meet him and exploring how deep she was. Hinata gripped his hair, knotting her fingers in his raven locks and closed her eyes.

"Ah." She breathed. When Sasuke hit the end of her, she yelled his name and he hymned in satisfaction. He changed angles, hitting a sensitive spot within her that sent electric jolts down their spines.

"Oh, S-Sasuke!" She screamed.

"Oh fuck, Hinata." He hit the same spot over and over again with a fierce intensity and she threw back her head, baring her neck. His mouth was on it, nipping and sucking the flesh, marking her as his.

"Ah!" She repeated. She could feel herself climbing her apex, Hinata ran her fingers down his spine. "Sasuke…"

"Yes?"

"Am I-I everything t-to you?" She inquired.

"You are." He confirmed. He pulled out of her at that moment causing her to whimper but he rolled them over. She was on top of him and he forced her back down over his member. He moved her body up and down, forcing her to ride him and creating hot friction in between his relentless thrusts. She lifted up, pressing her forehead against his and her mouth hung open as uncontrollable noises poured out. Sasuke stared at her with half opened eyes, he meant every word of what he said to her, she was his everything.

Him and his clan's future rested in her but perhaps, there was more to it. Fuck, maybe there was.

"Hinata." He panted. He could feel her walls tightening, he knew she was close to the end and so as he. After a few more thrusts, he slammed into her core with bared teeth and she screamed his name.

"Sasuke!" He grunted as his thick liquid poured into her body and she laid limp on him. Sasuke rolled them back over, letting his head rest on her chest, he could hear her rapid heartbeat. He wanted to open her chest, see her delicious beating heart and know that he was the only one who could make it frantically pound.

XXXX

Her womanhood ached from his thrusts but it was a pleasurable pain. Hinata stared at the ceiling of the room, their bodies were embedded with sweat and she reveled in the way he touched her after their escapade. He never let go of her whenever they had sex, it made her feel wanted and whole-even the first time. Sasuke could have chosen to just have had his way with her and leave her, feeling emptier than ever before but he did not. He had even said she was his everything, did he really mean it? Her thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke's fingers touched her neck and their eyes met.

"What is it, Hinata?"

"N-nothing." She stated. He propped himself up and twirled a lock around his finger.

"What goes on inside of this pretty head remains to be an enigma to me." He was certainly breathtaking on top of her, his perfect features and dark eyes with dark hair.

"C-can we lay here l-longer?" Hinata asked curiously. "I...I-I want you to stay with m-me."

"Whatever you want." She did not know how long they laid in the bed but it was ended when a knock came at the door.

"General." A voice came on the other end. Sasuke cursed underneath his breath, she pulled the covers up on her naked form and he put on his pants.

"What?" he seethed.

"The men are awaiting new orders."

"I will be back." Sasuke opened the door and closed it behind him. Hinata laid back in bed, catching a whiff of his scent on the bedsheets, something she inwardly admitted she had grown to be fond of.

XXXX

Sasuke could have his men's head for disturbing him and Hinata but he also was aware that this was an opportunity for him to send his men out to find more of Madara's scrolls. He entered the council room where several of his men were and smirked.

"I want you all to find all of Madara's scrolls and go to any extremes to get them." Sasuke ordered. "You all are to leave immediately." A sinister chuckle resonated throughout the men as they complied with the demands of their general and they dispersed.

He was going to have it all soon enough.

 **If you would please review the chapter, it would greatly be appreciated as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	8. Connection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Please Note: Characters are OOC and there is a lemon in this chapter**

The Dichotomy of Sanity

Each time Hinata woke up to the cold emptiness beside her, she couldn't help but feel a little forlorn. She pulled the covers closer to her body, catching a whiff pine, his scent. Her lips curved into a small smile and she pondered when she began to yearn for the Uchiha heir. It was the same yearning that drove her to touch him, will herself to him and plead for his touch. This intricate web spun between them confounded things. If he were to deactivate the seal completely and she were to have her byakugan again, she could escape. She could see her family again, something had craved for a long time but she would be lying to herself if she didn't feel a bit of disheartened. What would happen to Sasuke? An internal strife festered inside of the Hyuuga beauty causing her to be at an impasse. Is this what Sasuke wanted to make her drive herself crazy with these thoughts? Is her inability to completely abandon him, all part of his manipulation? A part of her said yes and then no. Sasuke had left her in bed for the past couple of mornings, having to go on meetings with his men. She had noticed that a considerable amount of them had left a couple of days ago but did not question why. Hinata wondered what his meetings were about, was it about destroying the home she loved so dearly? She needed to make sure that they were not thus bringing her to the only conceivable action, she would make Sasuke promise, no swear, that he would never destroy Konohagakure. He said she could have anything she wanted and that she was his everything if this were true, his promise would only further validate his oath to her. She was not naïve, she knew had plans in this war. Hinata wanted to know about what was going on outside the confines of this wall, was her cousin and sister still alive? What about all her dear friends? She may not have liked hearing about the horrors of war but she understood that knowing the events transpiring was imperative. Sasuke need to tell her everything.

XXXX

The Uchiha heir sat at the end of the table, he tapped his finger against the wooden surface and a stoic expression was spread across his face. His sharingan was activated, awaiting for one of his men to disobey him or do something that displeased him. As much as he didn't want to leave Hinata in the bed alone, her sleeping form being something he could gaze upon for days, he had other matters to attend to. These meetings were merely conveying information on the whereabouts of Madara's scrolls, some of the information came in bits and parts carried via birds sent out by the men on conquest. During these meetings, Sasuke said as little as possible, allowing Futo to act as his convoy and only intervening when it was deemed necessary.

"What information do we have?" Futo questioned.

"We have reason to believe that a majority of the scrolls reside in Konohagakure after all, their current Hokage, Tsunade hid them after Madara's downfall." One of his men informed.

"No doubt they lie in Konohagakure's archives." Another man added. Sasuke sighed, exasperated.

"The option is clear, we must go to Konohagakure and gather them. Send word out to the men to infiltrate Konohagakure but if I learn that they have been spotted. I will have their heads mounted on my wall." Sasuke's lips curved into a dark smirk. "And tell me what we have learned from the others."

"Some of the men have found a few of the scrolls in the land of lightening and are bringing them back at this moment."

"I see."

"Rouge ninja have also been spotted a couple of miles away."

"Kill them." Sasuke commanded. "I will not allow such low lives in my parameters and leave their bodies, animals need to eat too." Futo chuckled.

"I did not realize that you were so merciful."

"It is only nature." Sasuke knew that he would have to watch his movements especially since Naruto was looking for him and as much as he derided the blond-haired Uzumaki, Naruto was not dumb. He could easily track Sasuke's chakra signature. "Now leave."

"Understood." He watched all of the men get out of their seats and headed out of the room, leaving Futo and Sasuke alone.

"I want you to continue monitoring my good friend." Sasuke sneered.

"As you wish." Futo explained.

"And Futo." Sasuke looked at Futo and his eyes narrowed. Futo held his domineering glare. "Do not ever think for a split second you are safe from me, I will not hesitate to disembowel you if I ever find you betrayed me in any kind of way." And although, Futo did not show it, Sasuke took note of the fearful look that rose in his eyes and his smirk grew wider.

Aside from the Hyuuga beauty, no one could be protected from Sasuke.

XXXX

A knock came at the door, tearing Hinata away from her internal monologue and she pursed her lips.

"Miss, are you awake?" A voice questioned on the other end of the door. "I have something for you from the general."

"C-come in." The door opened and a young girl walked in, holding a stack of fresh new clothes for Hinata. Hinata pulled her legs up to her chest and the young girl laid them on the bed. She flipped through the garments, some were brightly colored silk yukatas, training clothes, casual wear and nightgowns with thin fabric that opened up either at the collar or in the back. The yukatas would serve her well, the climate was getting warmer and the kimonos she had worn were quite heavy. She wondered where Sasuke found all the clothing, the fabric they were made from was hard to come across especially during this war. Hinata glanced over at the servant girl who smiled at her warmly and she grimaced. She hated to be waited on hand and foot even back at the Hyuuga estate in Konohagakure. Hinata didn't like to be on a pedestal because of her position as heiress to the Hyuuga clan (if that still stood) and a woman of noble birth. She wanted everyone to be treated equally, every human being was no less of worth than the other and having a life of servitude only reinforced society's division of classes in its hierarchal pyramid. No if Hinata could do it herself, she would and Hinata was not so idealistic, she knew there were far worse things to be in this war.

"The general would like to see you as well, miss." The servant girl grabbed a dark blue yukata with pink and red fans and held it up. "I think you would look quite ravishing in this one." Hinata nodded.

"I-I can do it." Hinata assured.

"What, miss? I simply cannot allow that."

"I-I don't w-want to burden you, I'm s-sure you already have an l-lot of duties." Hinata saw confliction spread across the girl's face and she placed a hand on her shoulder. "I-it will be our secret." The girl nodded at her, bowing before she left, she turned around and smiled.

"Truly, you are kind." And with that, she left. Hinata took off her kimono and put on the yukata. She brushed her hair and left out of the room. The guard at their bedroom door escorted her to the Uchiha heir.

XXXX

The Uchiha heir was waiting at the entrance of the hideout, his hand was rested on the hilt of the Kusangi and he seemed to be in deep thought. Hinata watched him turn around when they came down the hallway and he smirked at her, his eyes taking in the sight of her.

"Ah, my dear." Sasuke reached out his hand and tucked an indigo colored lock behind her ear. His eyes flickered to the guard.

"Leave now." He commanded, icily. The guard disappeared almost instantly, Hinata scruntized the Uchiha heir and she reached up a hand, her fingers brushing his knuckles.

"W-what's wrong?" She questioned.

"I have not been with you, my dear." Sasuke stated. He wanted to savor each moment with her, steal every breath of hers and do it without any intrusions. She was his and his alone. He could almost lick his lips in satisfaction as he thought about how she had willed herself to him. But he had willed himself to her, miscalculated his unveiling to her and he would not stop. He would give her the world and if she ever tried to leave him, he would kill millions in retaliation. Kill any man who dared try to touch her. Sasuke admitted to her and himself that he did care for her and he truly did. He would kill anyone who harmed a hair on her head. He took pleasure in knowing that she thought about him when he was away, he wanted her to feel like she couldn't exist without him.

But, what of him? Did he feel the same way? He adored her and at first, it was his obsession with wanting to rebuild the Uchiha and the power she could grant him and his descendants with the byakugan that fueled his adoration but now, he was not so sure. His adoration for her was fueled by something foreign to him.

"I have something to show you."

"R-really?' Hinata asked shocked. "W-what?'

"You will see when we get there." Sasuke chuckled lowly. Sasuke felt cleansed when he was around her, he was tainted and she was so pure. And he liked her smile, it reminded him of the sun setting over the horizon of the ocean where he had first shed tears for his actions.

XXXX

Hinata was elated and excited to see what Sasuke had for her. These emotions that she felt with him made her question, was she truly happy with him? She was happy with him but was this happiness just a mere manipulation of his? She had always been the first one to forgive someone but she questioned as to whether she would be able to if she ever found out that all of this was a result of his games. She needed to know. She let Sasuke lead her out of the hideout, some of the women caught sight of their hands and the look of contentment on Sasuke's face- even Hinata could see it. She saw envious look get shot in her direction from the women. Hinata could see her relationship with Sasuke creating some tension. Sasuke walked with her deep into the forest that they trained in, she was a bit perplexed and he abruptly stopped.

"Here." Sasuke pulled back a bush and beckoned to her. "See for yourself, my dear." Hinata walked past the bush and she came to an opening in the forest where the floor was covered in all kinds of flowers. She sighed at the sight, kneeling down and picking a flower out of the ground. It was truly a beautiful sight. She turned around to see Sasuke standing by a tree covered in vines with flowers sprouting out and his dark obsidian eyes studied her.

"Do you like it?"

"Un." Hinata laid down on the massive flower bed, closing her eyes and basked in the sun. She heard shuffling and felt his presence next to her. Hinata felt his fingers touch her lips, brushing them and down her neck. She opened her eyes.

"This can our private place." She giggled. Dare she say it, this was romantic. He scowled. "What?"

"N-nothing." She lifted up, Sasuke leaned over and brushed back her hair, exposing her neck. Her cheeks heated up as his breath ticked her skin and he pressed his lips against her neck. "T-thank you for this yukata and the clothes."

"I, merely choose what would flatter you." Sasuke informed. His fingers raked through her silky hair.

"S-Sasuke." Hinata said, closing her eyes. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hm?"

"W-what do you l-like?" She questioned. "I l-like red bean paste buns."

"I do not have much likes." Sasuke began. "But, I do like girls with long hair and tomatoes." He pulled away her and Hinata laid her head on his shoulder. Sasuke peered down at her.

"A-am I everything to you?" Hinata reiterated.

"Such an insignificant question, I told you that you already were, my dear."

"M-make me a promise." Hinata chewed on her lower lip. A silence was exchanged between them and Sasuke titled her head back. Their eyes bore into one anothers.

"And what pretell may that be?"

" I-I know you h-have aspirations i-in this war, everyone does but I want y-you to promise me that you will not destroy Konohagakure." She watched his face hardened causing her heart to stop.

Sasuke pursed his lips, he had never made promises to anyone in fact, he found the whole notion of promises to be childish. It gave false hope. He would subject Konohagakure to a certain harshness when he made all the nations submit to the power Madara's scrolls could grant him. Nonetheless, Sasuke would promise Hinata not to destroy their home because after all, he could get what he desired without watching it crumble.

"I will _not_ destroy it." Sasuke said after a pregnant pause. He traced the column of her throat with his forefinger. "I promise you." He _meant_ it.

"A-are you manipulating m-me?" Hinata asked next. Sasuke hissed.

"Why all the questions?" Sasuke asked curtly.

"I n-need to know." Hinata began to pull away from him but he snaked an arm around her waist, locking her in place. She squirmed in his grip.

"Why fret over such discerning things."

"b-because, t-the things you do for m-me make me happy." She muttered. "I-is this all a lie?"

"It is not." He pushed her down on the flower bed, she gasped and he pinned her down. "It is not a lie when I touch you, I did not lie when I told you the few likes I have nor when we visited my brother's grave." Hinata reached up a hand, resting it against his cheek and he grabbed it. He pressed his lips against her wrist.

"But, I must do what is necessary in this war."

"Sasuke, I do not k-know what is happening in this war. I-I don't know if my cousin, sister or father are still alive even what is happening b-between the villages."

"Naruto is going to go see Subaku no Gaara, an assassination attempt has been made on his life and your Hokage has sent diplomats over there. Meanwhile, armies are advancing in the east." Sasuke informed. "Do you wish to know more?"

"No." Hinata shook her head. In a way, Hinata's words agitated Sasuke, he wanted her to forget all of them and live with him. It was wrong and selfish of him. "Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"W-will I ever see my f-family again?' Hinata questioned. She scrutinized him carefully. "W-would you let m-me see them again?"

"Whatever you desire, my dear." She smiled at him softly, her heart quickening as his lips traveled from her wrist down her arm, pushing back the fabric and exposing the flesh. "Do you worry about them?'

"I k-know that my c-cousin and sister are s-strong but I worry about t-them. I worry about everyone I care about." Hinata admitted. The way she laid on the ground with her hair spread out gave the appearance that the flowers were woven in her silk locks.

"Do you worry about me?" Sasuke questioned.

"I do not w-wish to lose a-anyone in this war including y-you.'

"Hinata, do not trouble yourself with such worry. I will not die so easily." Sasuke stated. "I have taken out measures to ensure this." Hinata's eyebrows furrowed together, perplexed. "My quests have led me far, Hinata.

"A-are you satisfied?" Hinata stared at him intently now.

"With what?"

"Your q-quests for power."

XXXX

His first instinct as to deflect and deride the question. "Everyone desires power." When she did not respond, he knew she wanted more and the truth was, he would be never satisfied. There would always be something in this world that drove anyone to strive for greater.

"No, I'm not." He added. Sasuke then let go of her wrist and leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers. Staring at her doe eyes and knowing her kind-hearted disposition, he found himself growing irate. It was not an anger necessarily directed to her but merely a projection. "Have you not ever desired it? I am sure you have or do you think such a desire is detestable having been born in a clan revered by all." His words were icy and came out with raw emotion, something he had never expressed before. She remained silent just placed a hand on his head, knotting he fingers in his hair.

"I h-have." She whispered. "T-the power f-for my father to acknowledge me." The Uchiha heir reached over, picking a flower and placed it in the corner of her ear. A sweet gesture even for him, one he did not think he was capable of.

"How well I know the strife of gaining a father's approval." Hinata's ears heated up as his fingertips brushed the tip of them and her face turned ten shades of red. They stayed in the flower patch for the majority of the day.

XXXX

Futo impaled one of the rouge ninja with a fierce brutality, he marveled at the way the blood spilled out of the wound and jerked his sword back out. The flaccid body of the rouge ninja collapsed on him and he pushed him away.

"Damn, Futo, you're in a foul mood." One of Sasuke's men commented. The high commander turned around and pointed his red painted sword towards him.

"Shut the hell up." He seethed. "Now, clean this mess up. I'm going to gather some men to infiltrate Konohagakure." Futo broke out into a run, leaving the gruesome scene, how could the general say such things to him? He did everything for the Uchiha heir, would gladly carry out duties in his absence. He had grown comfortable and that was foolish, it was his own foolishness that soured his mood.

He headed back to the hideout, Sasuke needed to be reminded of just how valuable Futo was to him.

XXXX

"W-we are not training today?" Hinata inquired. She walked alongside Sasuke who shook his head and he scowled.

"Tomorrow." Hinata had kept the flower in her hair, she found herself absently touching it and smiling. Sasuke looked tired from what Hinata could see and when they made their way back to the bedroom, he sat down on the bed and snaked an arm around her waist. She squeaked when he pulled her on top of him and fall back on the bed. Her heart sped rapidly inside of her chest, she hid her face in his chest to veil her bashfulness but his calloused fingers found their way back in her hair. They trailed down her indigo tresses, allowing the silky locks to run through his fingers and Hinata lifted up her head. Their eyes met, she turned red and Sasuke's fingers curved underneath her chin. She licked her dry lips as he pulled her up on him and brought their mouths together. The kiss was soft at first and then grew in intensity till Hinata found Sasuke parting her lips with his tongue. He groaned in between their mouths, she gasped for air and gripped his shoulder. An aching feeling arose in the pit of her stomach, a low moan escaped from her lips and Hinata could feel the Uchiha heir's fingers make circles in space between her shoulder blades. He broke the kiss, leaving her breathless and wanting more. Her lips burned, Sasuke trailed his lips down her neck and as he moved further down, she began to bare her neck for him. "Do you want me, Hinata?"

His teeth grazed her neck causing her to whimper, she felt a lump in her throat and she felt him maneuver her body on him. Hinata nearly fainted when she felt his hardened member through his pants press against her core through the yukata. "Do I have the same effect on you that you have on me?" His voice was raw and husky.

"Y-you do." Hinata managed to get out. "And I-I do want y-you." She squeezed his shoulder. "I-I want a-all of you." Sasuke stared at her silently.

"You want the murderer, ruthless general and avenger?" He questioned.

"A-and the m-man behind all of that."

"Then you shall have me." The Hyuuga beauty gasped when he spread her legs apart, each one laid on either side of him and his fingers trailed up her legs. He pinched her inner thighs lightly and then hooked her underwear with his fingers. Hinata turned redder when she felt him pull her panties down and Sasuke hymned. "You look like a tomato." Sasuke shrugged off his shirt and then grabbed his wrist, forcing her hands on his chest.

"Touch me while I pleasure you." He commanded. Hinata pursed her lips, her fingers were frozen as she felt Sasuke's own fingers make their way to her core.

XXXX

Sasuke began to stroke the folds of her womanhood, she buckled and he purred like a feral animal at the sight. Hinata moaned lowly into his neck and her nails dug into his chest. Sasuke had every intention of making her beg for him. "Hinata, look at me." She struggled to with each stroke but Hinata began to move her hands on his chest. He sucked in his breath, looking at her with half lidded eyes and he could see her hesitation. It only made him want her much more. Hinata tried to concentrate on the Uchiha heir, the wetness between her legs was only growing with each stroke and she traced the outline of the scars on his chest. He groaned lowly, her fingernails brushed over his nipples and Sasuke shoved his fingers inside of her. Her breath hitched.

"Sasuke!" She rasped. He began to pump his fingers in and out of her core, roughly. His digits stretched her walls over and over again as he pushed them in deeper and deeper with each pump. His mouth was back on hers, savoring it with his tongue and Hinata moaned in his name in between their lips. Sasuke groaned hers, making an electricity run down her body and her hands moved to his abdomen, tracing the outline of his perfect muscles. Her hips began to follow his fingers, she could feel herself climbing and when he pulled his fingers out of her, she nearly cried.

Their labored breaths intermingled with one anothers, the Uchiha heir lifted Hinata off of him, laying her on her back. He undid the sash on her yukata, exposing her naked body and she watched him undo his pants. She turned away and Sasuke reached out a hand, brushing the bangs out of her face. He turned her head back around to look at his naked form, her eyes couldn't help but fall below the waist and she nearly fainted. His member was erect and dripped with pre-cum.

"Stop enticing me." He said lustfully. Sasuke nestled himself in between her legs and cupper her breasts, rubbing his thumb over the nipple.

"Sasuke." She moaned.

"Tell me you want me to fill you." Sasuke groaned.

"P-please." She begged. The Uchiha heir chuckled, he licked her perky nipple and bit down, tugging it lightly. She whined as he gave each breast the same treatment. He hooked her legs over his shoulder, pulling her down to the very edge of the bed and his hands left her breasts, gripping her buttocks. He slammed into her core with bared teeth causing Hinata to grip the covers and scream his name in pleasure. Sasuke grunted her name, he began in and out of her roughly, pushing his penis deeper till he felt his sac touch her buttocks. He stared at her, Hinata had her eyes closed and her mouth covered with her hand as she tried to muffle her lewd sounds, very futilely. Her breasts bounced in front of him with each pound, it was such a delicious sight and he closed his eyes. Sasuke's thrusts were hard, fast and relentless, her legs threatened to fall off his shoulders and he placed them back on. Hinata moaned his name over and over again. He changed angles to penetrate the tightest parts of her, her fingers made their way into his hair, gripping his locks.

"Ah! Oh!"

"Hinata." He breathed.

Sasuke desire for Hinata was insatiable even with her body thrashing in pleasure, he wanted more. Hinata's fingernails had left marks on his body but he didn't care. When she reached her peak, he felt her walls spasm around him and he grunted unable to hold back his own. His seed poured into her as she milked him and her legs rolled off him. Sasuke buried his face into the crook of her neck, lazily thrusting in and out of her as their chests rose and fell against one another. Once finished, the Uchiha heir remained inside of her and pulled the covers on Hinata to cover her naked form.

XXXX

Hinata enjoyed the feel of Sasuke being so close to her, she placed her hand flat against his back and pulled them closer.

"I'm not going anywhere, my dear." Sasuke lifted his face from her neck.

"S-sorry." She apologized. The Uchiha heir buried his face in her chest, inhaling her scent and Hinata eyed his book they had bought at the village. When he lifted back up, Sasuke took notice of this and he studied her.

"Do you want to read it?" He questioned. She froze.

"W-well… I-I…" She began to stammer.

"Shut up." He pulled out of her causing Hinata to hiss at the loss of warmth and he sauntered to the table not too far from the bed. She took in his naked form and embarrassed by her own actions, she buried her face in their covers. Hinata giggled when she felt a book hit her on top of her head and looked up to see Sasuke staring at her. "Here."

As Hinata read his book, Sasuke snaked an arm around her waist and stared at the ceiling, running his fingers up and down her spine. She read till the servants brought them dinner and Hinata watched one of the servants give Sasuke, his tea. She was a rather beautiful woman with chestnut colored hair and brown eyes. The Uchiha heir paid her no attention but the Hyuuga beauty could see the servant woman yearned for one glance. She shot jealous glares at Hinata and to her boldness, Hinata held it.

"More tea, General?" she questioned.

"No." The girl nodded, striding towards Hinata and she held the pot. "More tea, miss?" Her voice was sharp and Sasuke took notice of it.

"Un." Hinata held out her cup and the girl spilled the tea onto her skin. Hinata dropped the cup, grabbing her hand and wincing at the pain. When she looked back up, Sasuke was already pointing the tip end of the Kusangi at the girl's throat.

"Your insolent fool!" He chided. "You will pay for that! I'm going to paint your blood all over these walls." Before Hinata could tell Sasuke that she was okay, he had already dragged the girl out of the room and down the hall.

XXXX

Sasuke dragged the girl outside and she fell to her knees, crying. "Why do you not throw her away like you did me and all the other women? Why do you treat her so kindly? Protect her?"

"A whore like you will never understand." Sasuke growled. He sheathed his sword causing her to glance up at him, he activated his sharingan and a strangled cry pierced the night.

XXXX

Hinata gasped when Sasuke came back in the room and grabbed her hand. It was a mere reddening of the skin and he picked the cup back up, placing it in her hand.

"You do not have to worry about her anymore."

"Sasuke."

"Yes."

"Y-you have taken that w-woman before haven't you?"

"Do not concern yourself with the dead." She was vexed in emotion, on one side, she felt warm that Sasuke so quickly rose to her defense and on another side, she pitied the woman.

"A-and what if t-there was a-another woman like me? W-would you toss me aside?"

"Truly, you are naïve." The Uchiha heir stated. "Now, heal yourself. I have temporarily deactivated the seal." As she healed the burn, Sasuke leaned in and nibbled on her lobe, whispering,

"There is only you, Hinata and there will ever only be you for me." His words sent shivers down her spine and she did not let on how much those words penetrated every fiber of her being. The next day, they trained together and Hinata struggled to get off the ground after a brief spar with Sasuke. She huffed as Sasuke approached her and for the first time ever, he extended his hand. She smiled at him, slipping her hand in his and interlacing their fingers.

And for a moment, she could have sworn, his lips curved into a smile.

 **If you would please review the chapter, it would greatly be appreciated as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	9. The Calm before The Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Please Note: Characters are OOC**

The Dichotomy of Sanity

The sound of rain hitting against the ground resonated all throughout Konohagakure, it was dark and the lights of the Fire village glowed in the blanket of the downpour. Sakura cringed at the sound of a shinobi wailing in pain as she pressed her hand harder against the wound on his side. She looked all around her, there were shinobi with missing limps and others barely hanging onto life. She was thankful to the heavens that she had some help to attend to all the wounded, the entourage had come back a couple of days ago after meeting the rising armies in the east and over half had been wounded. A part of Sakura worried about Naruto but she knew he was fully capable of taking care of himself. She wiped the sweat embedded on her forehead with her forearm and pulled her hands away. She had managed to heal the wound on the shinobi but he needed to be bandaged back up so the connectives could fuse back together.

"What do you need, Mrs. Uzumaki?" A young girl questioned next to her.

"Bandage him up." The pink-haired Haruno instructed. "And then take him to the recovery room. I'm going to go step outside for a moment." The young girl nodded at her as Sakura washed the blood off her hands and headed outside the hospital. She stepped outside, closing her eyes and sighed to herself. She would be all out of chakra by the time she was finished healing all of the debilitated. The pink-haired Haruno opened her eyes back up and through the rain, she caught sight of several shadowy figures. Her bubblegum eyebrows furrowed together as she tried to make out the figures, deciphering whether or not they were from the fire village or not. She looked over her shoulder, pursing her lips and she ventured out into the rain. Sakura followed after the figures, careful in her strides as she tried to deter any detection of her pursuit. When the figures came into full view, she knew they were not a part of Konohagakure. They were veiled by black cloaks with the hoods pulled up. She gritted her teeth and balled up her fists.

Who were these unknown adversaries? A part of Sasuke's men? Sakura picked up speed until one of the figures turned around and hurled a kunai in her direction. She dodged it, cursing to herself and tossed a couple of shuriken in their direction. The figure who threw the kunai grabbed them with ease causing her eyes to widen and laced them with chakra.

What would Sasuke want inside of the village? She wanted to capture them and find out everything about her fallen comrade. She deflected the shuriken with her own kunai, she watched the figure signal to the other ones to head on and she noticed he began to slow down. She was not going to let them get away! The figure pulled down his hood and then charged towards her. Sakura drew back her fist and she punched him as hard as she could. He flew back, slamming into a nearby building and Sakura dropped down to where he had landed. Her eyes widened when the rumble cleared, the man just stared at her with all the broken bones in his face and before her eyes, she watched them reconstruct themselves. He smirked at her insidiously and leaped for her. Sakura punched him in the stomach but her own stomach churned when she realized she had punched a hole through the man's gut. Her hand was out on the other side of him, he grabbed her arm and opened up his cloak. She gasped, the inside of his cloak was laced with explosive tag and he did some hand signs. Sakura kicked him away as fast as he could, he ignited them and she was thrown from the impact. When the pink-haired Haruno came to, all that was left of the man was his cloak, Kiba and Ino were among the first to come to her aid.

"What the hell happened?" Ino questioned.

"No time, there are enemies inside of Konohagakure." Sakura stated.

"Akamaru and I will try to catch their scent. What direction did they go in?"

"Towards the western side of Konohagakure." Akamaru grew bigger as Kiba parted with him in the direction and Sakura stared after him. She suspected however that the men would allude even Kiba and Akamaru's noise. Her first instinct was to deny that it was really Sasuke's men, she had no way of knowing for sure but deep down, she knew it was.

"Ino, we must report to Tsunade now and guard her." Sakura instructed.

"I know, bossy." Sakura wanted to counter all possibilities in Sasuke's plans.

XXXX

Hinata was not the one to indulge in the gossip among the servants but she could not drown out their talk about the servant girl who spilled hot tea on Hinata. The servants did not speak about it in her presence but from what she had gathered, Sasuke had made the girl kill herself. The girl killed herself to end the suffering that the Uchiha heir had put her through, speculation on the kinds of tortured he administered circulated among the servants. This made the Hyuuga beauty uneasy, the Uchiha heir was cruel and sadistic in his ways and she was going to confront him about it. The way she was going to confront him about it confounded her but these thoughts afflicted her and she could not stand by, idly. She knew he had killed the servant girl and he could not justify the action by claiming it was to protect her. Hinata was naïve in all of the killings done by Sasuke because he had kept her in the dark about it. She would _not_ abandon him and she understood that death by the hands of others was something common in this war. Nonetheless, human beings were not tools only to be disposes of when finished with as she suspected Sasuke has done. Did he not think of them as such? Were their convictions on the value of human lives so different? She _needed_ to know, _needed_ him to vow to her.

Aside from her grievances about the actions of Sasuke, she had not been feeling well over the past week. It began with a fatigue and now had transgressed to not being able to keep anything down. When her aliment first occurred, the Uchiha heir was at her side at all times and sent out his men to gather the best medicine. The nausea was a thing of the past now and she was given all kinds of herbal tea but the tiredness did not go away. It soothed her to have Sasuke by her side during her sickness and there had been reports of a strange sickness going around among the nearby villages due to the climate change. They had not been able to go to the flower patch for a couple of days since it had been raining for a couple of days.

Hinata sat in a chair with a purple colored yukata and her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. She took a few sips of green tea and a few bites of oatmeal. It was the first time within the week's period that Hinata had been in the room alone, Sasuke had to step out and meet with his men briefly. She did not let him know that she was feeling feverish in hopes that it would pass. Sasuke had instructed for the servants to keep a close eye on Hinata but Hinata didn't want to trouble them. It was also another topic, Hinata wanted to discuss with him. Would he ever free the servants when this war was over with and if not, what was to become of them when he was finished? She did not want anyone to be trapped in a never-ending servitude.

Hinata finished the cup of green tea, she unraveled a wrapped piece of paper next to her oatmeal, revealing the white powdered antiemetic. She slid it underneath her tongue, her face pinching up in disgust at the bitterness and Hinata masked it with oatmeal. She got off the chair, walking over to the pitcher of green tea and felt dizzy all of the sudden. She grabbed onto the table in attempt to stable herself and took slow deep breaths. She squeezed her eyes shut but the dizziness overtook her and she collapsed onto the ground.

"Miss!" was the last thing she heard as the door swung open and several servants flooded in.

XXXX

"Is this all of the scrolls?" Sasuke asked, displeased. He stared at three of Madara's scrolls on the table in front of him and his men nodded at him. "And have any of you heard news from the men in Konohagakure." There was a silence exchanged in the room and Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He did not like the unnerving pause.

"General, we have gathered recent news that Sancho is deceased." Futo stated. Sasuke looked at Futo coldly and he considered spilling all the innards of every man in the room. With Sancho being deceased, it could only mean that his men have been spotted. In part, he understood that everyone was on high alert due to the advancing armies but his men couldn't even eluded those buffoons.

"I see." The Uchiha heir replied.

"But, we have reason to believe that none of the other men have been discovered." Another man pacified.

"For you all sake's, let's hope that this infiltration does not end up being empty handed." A knock came at the door, interrupting Sasuke's meeting and the Uchiha heir growled lowly. One of his men yanked open the door and dragged a servant girl in. "How dare you disturb the general, wrench."

"General, the miss has passed out." the servant girl informed. Sasuke gathered the scrolls, shoving them in his shirt and he got up.

"This meeting is over, Futo. You will report to me any other news received." The Uchiha heir knew that Hinata had not been feeling well and it irked him quite a bit. He admitted inwardly that he was worried about the Hyuuga beauty. Hinata was introducing all kinds of emotions that he thought he had ridden himself of a long time ago. Sasuke went to follow the servant girl but was halted by Futo.

"General, may I speak to you?" Sasuke's hand rested on the hilt of the Kusangi and he pursed his lips.

"May it quick." He permitted.

Futo crossed his arms. "Why do you even care if Konohagakure knows it is you who is infiltrated their walls? They know already know that you are an enemy to them after the incident on their camp."

"You question me?" Sasuke asked as his eyes flooded red and the tomoe began to spin, wildly.

"I have always been a man of observation, Sasuke but I cannot decipher some of your actions over these past months. Could it be that you're traveling companion had become a distraction to you?" Before Futo could react, Sasuke had his hand wrapped around his neck and began to choke him. Futo scrambled to relinquish the Uchiha heir's hold and Sasuke stared at him unmoved. He pondered whether or not to break his neck for such imprudence.

"How dare you question me?" Sasuke seethed. Futo began to gurgle as saliva trickled out of his mouth and his eyes stared up at the ceiling, slowly losing light. In disgust, Sasuke tore his hands away from Futo's neck and Futo dropped to the ground, gasping for air.

"How disappointing." Sasuke derided. He stepped away from Futo, his only concern about Hinata and followed the servant girl to her. Sasuke did not see the sheer resentment present all over Futo's face. The servant girl led him to his room where she opened the door and Sasuke saw Hinata laying on the bed. She was surrounded by servants fanning and placing cold wash cloths on her forehead.

"Get out all of you." Sasuke commanded darkly. They left the room in a matter of minutes, he approached Hinata and his fingers brushed her bangs out of her face. He inwardly admitted that the sight of her being motionless with her eyes closed disturbed him almost as much as finding his parents slain. He pressed his palm flat against her forehead to find it burning up and his stoic mask broke as alarm settled in. The Uchiha heir scooped Hinata into his arms, catching sight of the medicine and wiping his finger along the residue, he shoved it in his mouth. The medicine tasted untainted. Sasuke opened the door, he ignored the baffled looks he was getting and he took her to the medic. When he arrived, one of his men was being bandaged up no doubt as a result of some drunken scuffle and Sasuke clicked his tongue. He took delight in the way the medic stiffened and the way his solider stood up.

"Finish me later." His solider replied. The Uchiha heir's eyes followed him as he hurried out and then rested back on the medic. The medic had bandages wrapped around his head, covering his eyes from where Sasuke had taken his sight. However, he did notice something about the medic that was not there since the last time he saw him. Lacerations and bruises adorned his body, Sasuke was no fool, those afflictions did not come from him but instead one of his men. It was none of his concern.

"Uchiha." The medic greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"I want you to fix whatever is wrong with my companion." Sasuke instructed. He sauntered up to a bed, laying Hinata on it and the medic pursed his lips.

"A companion huh?"

"No questions just do as you are told." The makeshift infirmary was lit up by a candle and a table stood afar with all kinds of medicinal liquids. "I will be back and when I do, she had better be awake." Sasuke activated his sharingan, doing some hand signs and a crow appeared with red eyes.

"In the meantime, I will be watching so do not try anything." The crow squawked and perched itself on Hinata's headboard. Sasuke left the room, closing the door behind him and he grimaced. Hinata was invading every part of him, her very essence was something he relished in, something he craved for like some drug. He thought about her when they were away from each other and if he ever passed by flowers, he would pick it for her. He reveled in her smiles and touches. He chuckled at himself, he was like some lovesick fool! And she beckoned him and he answered, only drawing himself down further and further.

And thus he was left with one clear desire, he wanted Hinata to never leave his side.

XXXX

Hinata did not know how long she was out for but she woke up in the infirmary. Her breathing was heaved, a cold wash cloth was on her forehead and her mouth tasted like a pallet of bitter tastes. When she began to wonder how she got there, a crow landed on her and pecked at her cheek softly. She smiled softly to herself, reaching out a hand a brushed its raven black fur. Her eyes flickered to the medic and they widened when he turned around. He looked like a battered wounded soul both literally and metaphorically.

"Ah, it would seem you're awake." He said with a smile. "Here, I prepared some medicinal tea. Drink and get some rest." He handed Hinata the cup of tea and Hinata took it from him. She wondered where he got the wounds from, was it from Sasuke? And was he born blind or was his eyesight taken from him? Her questions befuddled her, perhaps because she knew the answer to them. Hinata took a few sips of the tea, it soothed her and she licked her lips.

"W-what is w-wrong with me?" Hinata questioned.

"I think that is best to speak when the general comes back." The medic replied. A silence was exchanged between them. "I must admit, I was rather surprised to know that the general had a companion." Hinata's eyes widened at him.

"C-companion?" Her lips curved into a gentler smile as she reflected on how Sasuke thought of her as such. She rubbed the cup with her finger, she didn't want him to ever stop calling her that.

"About how long have you been sick like this?"

"A-a week."

"That seems about right." The medic stated. He handed her a leaf. "Chew on this, it should break the fever." Hinata nodded and took it in her mouth.

XXXX

"I have received news from those in the land of fire." Sasuke looked over his shoulder, he was watching the rain and his arms were folded across his chest.

"And?"

"The scrolls are not in Konohagakure's archives. Instead, they have been moved to a nearby village in the land of lighting. The rest of the scrolls should be easy to obtain, right now the land of earth is having a festival in celebration of their princess marriage."

"I see. I will go get them myself." The Uchiha heir informed. "I will leave first thing in the morning. Inform the others of my impending absence." Sasuke touched his eye as the solider left and his lip twitched.

She was awake.

When he arrived back in the infirmary, onyx eyes met opal ones and he closed the door behind him. Sasuke waved his hand, the crow disappeared and even though it was not her fault, he felt a sort of anger arise in him.

"Why did you have me leave you this morning if you were feeling this way?" He snapped.

XXXX

Hinata stared at him, rendered speechless and Sasuke only gritted his teeth more. "Answer me, my dear."

"I-I didn't want to t-trouble you." Hinata muttered.

"Truly, you are an idiot." Sasuke sauntered up to her, poking her forehead and she squeaked. Hinata felt a warm inside, he was worried about her and although he would never say it out loud, it showed. She set the cup aside, reaching out her hands and wrapped her arms around his waist. She pressed her head against his stomach, Sasuke grumbled something unintelligible but his hand rested on the top of her head. "What is wrong with you?"

"I-I don't know. T-the medic said f-for you to be here." Sasuke glanced at the medic.

"What is it that you could not tell her without me being here?" he asked exasperated. Hinata saw bewilderment present all over the medic's face as if he were hearing something unheard of.

"Well, I must congratulate you two. Your companion is pregnant." Hinata felt her throat grow dry as her eyes became wide as saucers, she had anticipated pregnancy to come since they had had sex on several occasions but now that it was here. She was presented with a whirlwind of emotions ranging from both happiness and apprehension.

"How many weeks?" Sasuke's voice was oddly calm.

"About two weeks."

"I see." Hinata looked up at Sasuke who now peered down at her and he grabbed her hand. "It would seem you and I have much to discuss."

"Un." She watched a faint but noticeable smile come across his face. Hinata found herself faced with another overarching question, was this child created out of love or necessity? Because she was only two weeks pregnant meant that he had inseminated her during their last love making which was much different than their first time.

She laid down on the bed, trying to let the sickness subside and Sasuke stayed by her side. When it all passed, Hinata walked back to the room with Sasuke and as soon as the door closed, she felt him brush her hair back over her shoulder.

"You need to be careful not to over exert yourself for the sake of yourself and our child." He whispered. His voice came out filled with raw emotion making her tremble. Hinata gasped when he grabbed her hand and laid her on the bed. A smile was now clear on his face, he loosed her yukata and she blushed when his hand slipped inside. His hand rested against her belly and the other arm pulled her closer. "Are you happy, my dear?"

"I am." Hinata said with a troubled smile.

"Why do you look so conflicted then?" Sasuke questioned.

"I-is this child a product o-of love or necessity?" Hinata asked curiously. "I-I want t-to know if this child was created because y-you just w-want to rebuild your clan or was there more?"

"Love is a foolish emotion, easily manipulated." Sasuke began. "All that have truly loved me have hidden behind the face of betrayal and hate. And if this child were to be conceived at the time I first took you, it would not be a product of it."

"A-and now?"

"Now. There is much more. Hinata, you drive me insane." Hinata looked at him shocked as he pulled his hand away and traced his finger up and down her throat. "There is not a single moment that goes by, I do not think about you. I am truly enamored with you in every way."

His own words stunned him. Was he enamored with her? Yes. Did he love her? That was question he could not answer immediately. But he was going to make a family with her and only look ever at her. So did that not in itself constitute some form of love? Not necessarily.

He was torn from his thoughts when Hinata placed a hand on his cheek. "Y-you do not have to s-say anymore." Sasuke leaned in, pressing his lips against hers softly and she sighed against him.

"I will make sure that the child does not experience this world like I did." He _meant_ that. "I _will_ protect you both."

"I-I do not w-want the child to experience the aftermath of your cruelties either." Hinata stated. She chewed on her lower lip as the Uchiha heir pulled away and his eyes darkened.

"What?" His smile faded away quickly.

"I-I know y-you have kept me in the dark about some of the things y-you have done even in here." Hinata explained.

"Really, do you now?"

"That medic had all kinds of l-lacerations on his body and he is b-blind a-" Sasuke cut her off.

"Those fresh lacerations and bruises have not been from me."

"B-but you did t-torture him?"

"I did and I took his sight from him." Hinata found herself growing frustrated with the Uchiha heir, she withered away from him and felt her eyes tear up.

"W-who are you? The man with me or the m-man that you show to the w-world?" He remained silent. "I-I know you killed t-that servant girl who poured hot tea on m-me."

"She did that out of spite."

"But y-you did not h-have to kill her."

"She got what she deserved."

"a-and what of the s-servants, will you ever free them?"

"Your sympathy makes you vulnerable in this world." Sasuke mocked.

"A-and what if I bring our child i-in this world and you are put to death for your c-crimes. I will b-be alone, our c-child will n-not know his father just the atrocities he had committed." Hinata retorted. Tears now spilled down her cheeks and she wiped them away. "W-what if things n-never changed between us and I refused you. W-would you have kept me in that dungeon and starve me till I-I succumbed."

"At that time, yes." Sasuke grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him and he sucked in a deep breath. "Now, I cannot fathom doing such a thing to you."

"V-vow to me that you w-will change." Sasuke hesitated for a moment. She was not asking him something simple, she wanted him to change his whole outlook, to distance himself from the ruthless criminal known as Sasuke Uchiha. He would still pursue Madara's scrolls and kill anyone who harmed her but he would change. She did mean that much to him.

What was happening to him? How had he allowed her to penetrate his hardened exterior?

"Y-you will lose both of us if you continue d-down this path." Her words stunned him but he did not let it reach his face. He didn't want to _ever_ let her slip away.

"I will change." Sasuke confirmed. "I will not leave you or the child alone both in this world and the next." He leaned in, pressing his lips against the corner of her mouth. "Now stop crying, it does not suit you such a thing will only stress you and the unborn out."

Hinata leaned in, wrapping her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of it. He tightened her yukata back up and rubbed circles into her back.

"There is a festival going on in a village nearby in the land of lighting." Sasuke began. "Do you want to go?" The Hyuuga beauty pulled away from him and he chuckled lightly as an elated expression spread across her face.

"S-sure."

"Then we shall leave first in the morning. We will travel by boat there."

XXXX

The Uchiha heir did not leave Hinata's side during the rest of the day, he took her to the flower patch and they had a small meal. Sasuke scrutinized Hinata as she was slumped against his shoulder with soft breaths escaping from her peach colored lips. Different colored picked flowers hung flaccidly from her hand and he pursed his lips.

 _Change._

She had made Sasuke succumb to something that not even Naruto could do. However, he was fully aware that he needed to prove this change to her and he would start with the servants and that medic. He grimaced to himself, he needed to expedite the process of becoming more powerful in this war.

But for the first time, Sasuke questioned if his pursuit of Madara's scrolls would hurt Hinata. He would prevent that from ever happening.

His eyes fell to the symbol of the seal on her wrist, it was rather superfluous to inflict such a thing on her. She would never leave him and if she did, they were bonded to one another by the growing life within her.

He was going to get rid of it.

XXXX

As expected, they left early the next morning.

Hinata was excited for the festival, it had been a long time since she had been to one. When she was in Konohagakure, she always attended the spring festivals but her favorite part of the jubilee was the fireworks. She enjoyed seeing the way they rained down, bursting of color almost as if the heavens themselves were falling. Hinata pushed back the curtain of her cloak with her arm and reached inside Sasuke's to grab his hand. His face turned a fraction towards her and she watched a faint smile settled on his lips.

She wondered why Sasuke didn't do it more often. He was enchanting when he smiled. He interlaced their fingers and they walked to the boat sight. The boatman grinned at them as he drove the boat.

"Going to the festival in celebration of the princess's eloping huh?" He commented. "Yeah, I wish I was royalty, if you ask me the princess should have married me." Hinata giggled and her giggles grew more as she heard and watched Sasuke sigh and grumble.

In part, Hinata thought attending the festival with Sasuke was sort of romantic. She was thankful that she didn't wake up with the same sickness that had plagued her the day before and week. The land of lighting was busier than ever, a sort of euphoria washed over its citizens and Sasuke pulled her in direction of a nearby shop. Hinata smiled widely, it was a shop filled with necklaces with different colored stones smoothed over like glass.

"Pick one." Sasuke instructed. "This jewelry is made from the lighting here and can only be bought in this village." Hinata nodded, picking out a vibrant blue colored necklace and Sasuke put it on her once they got out.

"I love it." She said as her cheeks turned red.

"Hn. Hinata, my dear." Hinata looked up at Sasuke and he grabbed her wrist, flipping it over. "I do not want you to ever reflect back on that man I was when we first met." She watched his eyes fade to red. "And I wish to relinquish all reminders of that man so I am doing away with this seal."

She didn't know what to say. Her lips parted slightly and her throat dried up. When the seal disappeared off her wrist, she felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her and she stared at the Uchiha heir. She could activate her byakugan now, run away.

No. she wouldn't run.

"Do you wish to stay with me?" was his next question.

"Y-you hurt m-me through that seal." Hinata stated.

"Forgive me." His voice almost came out like a plea. "Do not hate me." Hate was something Hinata could not fathom having, she had seen what it did to those who allowed it to fester. She reached up a hand and touched his cheek.

"I d-do not hate y-you but I d-despise the man you were when we first met." Hinata admitted. Her words were true. "D-do you expect me to forgive y-you, Sasuke?" It was a question that Hinata had even meant to ask her friends back in Konohagakure because in a way, everyone expected her to be the first to forgive. She would forgive always just to expect it almost seemed like she was being taken advantage of.

"No, I don't."

"I d-do forgive you." Hinata assured. "And I do wish t-to stay with you." She knew no one would understand but she could not turn her back on Sasuke. She cared about him too much.

"I will make you happy."

"I know." She responded.

XXXX

Sasuke took Hinata to a couple of more stores, he stepped out when she was preoccupied with some commodities and did some hand signs. A doppelganger appeared in front of him and he instructed it to find Madara's scrolls. Once he saw his clone disappear into the crowd, he went back inside and joined Hinata. As soon as the evening came, the celebration came underway and the smells of different food permeated the air. She pulled him to a takoyaki and dango stand, he couldn't help but chuckle and bought them a small plate. Hinata squeaked when he wrapped his arm around her waist and he leaned in whispering in her ear,

"Let's get a better view." Sasuke pulled Hinata into a nearby alley where it wouldn't attract attention and jumped onto the building. He choose a building that would overlook the streets of the village and sat down. "Your view awaits, my dear."

XXXX

Hinata sat down next to Sasuke and opened up the food. "D-do you like takoyaki?"

"I do." The streets were painted in different colored paper lanterns casting a glow onto the village and the sound of taiko drums resonated throughout the air. A parade of street performers started to come down it and the crowds began to cheer. Not too long afterwards, the princess came down with her husband on a float. The princess was dressed in a beautiful elaborate kimono and held her husband's hand. Hinata smiled softly at the sight.

"D-do you t-think she is happy?"

"Hn. I doubt it." Sasuke sighed. "The marriage was probably out of obligation, a mere device for political alliances." Hinata stared at him quietly and their eyes met. "Why do you stare at me so?"

"D-do you not want to g-get married?"

"All the married people I know aren't happy." The fireworks began, lighting the both of them up and Hinata rested her head on his shoulder.

"You d-don't want t-to get married at all?" Sasuke now looked at her and he poked her head.

"I didn't say that. At the right time, I will get married if of course she deems me as worthy enough." Hinata turned red and whispered very quietly but enough for him to hear,

"I t-think she does."

\- Somewhere afar-

Naruto stared at the mounted bodies, his fists were balled up and his teeth were gritted. How could Sasuke do such a thing? He threw a kunai, cutting the strains that the corpses were held up by and they collapsed onto the ground. The blond-haired Uzumaki knew he was getting close to Sasuke's hideout, he could feel it.

 **If you would please review the chapter, it would greatly be appreciated as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	10. Tensions Rising

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any kind of way, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Please note: Characters are OOC.**

The Dichotomy of Sanity

Sakura ran towards Tsunade's office with Ino trailing beside her, signaling to their fellow shinobi that enemies were in the village. She had seen many things in this war ranging from shinobi with missing limbs to some with half their faces nearly burned off, caught in the fiery ash of an explosive tag. But, the shadowy remnants and cloak of what was her mystery adversary would forever be engrained in her memory. She was sure she wasn't the only one who couldn't shake off certain occurrences during the war as each battle dwindled the psyche of her and her fellow peers. And to top it all off, the indistinguishable line between friends and enemies made it that much harder and Sasuke was no different. Sasuke held a special place in her heart, in Naruto's heart because being on the team was like having a second family but she was not quite sure the same could be said for team seven.

Did Naruto and her hold the same weight in Sasuke's heart as he did in theirs? Sakura couldn't be so sure.

A flash of lighting shot across the sky and with it, Sakura saw the wall of the Hokage's office come crumbling down. The pink-haired Haruno saw one of the cloaked men shoot out from the crumble, flipping through the air and land on a nearby building.

"Ino." Sakura glanced over at the blond-haired Yamanaka and Ino smiled at her, anticipating what she was going to say next. Ino did some hand signs, landing on the same building, a couple of feet away from the cloaked figure. Ino closed her eyes, focusing on penetrating the psyche of the adversary. Sakura balled up her fists, and the cloaked man turned to her with a face half covered by his hood. He then turned to see himself quickly becoming surrounded by hordes of shinobi, ready to kill him before questioning his reasons as to why he was in the village. Sakura charged after him, ready to send him into oblivion but he did not move catching her off guard. Her eyebrow furrowed together, perplexed by the lack of action, and the man held up his hand. He caught her fist, Sakura and those around her were taken aback, unable to fathom that he could stop her.

No one had ever done that before!

The building below them cracked and Sakura hissed. She drew back her other fist but he caught that one as well. The hood on his cloak blew off in what would have been the aftermath of her punch, Sakura's lips parted and he smiled at her. Half of his face was scarred, his left eye barely visible underneath all of the scarred tissue and his eyes flickered to Ino. Ino left out a bloodcurdling scream, collapsing on the ground and holding her head.

"Asshole." Sakura growled.

"Such nuisances." He replied. Sakura's eyes widened as he lifted her up and tossed her like a rag doll into the building. The familiar iron taste of blood filled her mouth, she gritted her teeth, staggering to her feet and the building started to collapse. She preserved through her haze, leaping over to Ino and she grabbed Ino. She hopped onto a nearby building, setting Ino down and searched for the cloaked man. Her eyes rested on him and he fought off the countless shinobi on a nearby building. His movements were graceful, dance like and a smile came across his face, growing wider with each kill.

Her eyes glossed over to Ino who was still screaming, she had been psychologically wounded, no amount of healing could fix her. Sakura touched her shoulder and Ino stopped, whimpering in agony.

"Thanks but don't." She heard Ino hiss through clenched teeth. Sakura clenched her fist, and the cloaked man met her gaze. Bodies littered around him both of the wounded and dead, Tsunade landed in front of her and her face had scratches all over it. The enigmatic designs of her chakra release were present on her face, emanating from the diamond on her forehead.

"Let's finish him." Tsunade instructed and Sakura nodded. Both of them charged towards him, Sakura knew that he couldn't handle both of them at the same time at least she hoped.

How could Sasuke orchestrate such a full assault on them?

The cloaked man did not move, Sakura and Tsunade drew back their fists at the same time and with surprise, he pulled out a kunai and shoved it in his chest. He turned into a cloud of smoke, a clone and Sakura stared at Tsunade, dumbfounded as they passed through the smoke.

"Heal the wounded." Tsunade commanded as she summoned Katsuyu. Sakura ran back over to Ino who was now docile, her mouth hung agape and drool trickled out. The pink-haired Haruno chewed on her lower lip and her hands glowed green as she placed them on Ino's temples.

A futile attempt at healing someone with nonphysical pain.

"What about the others?" Sakura questioned.

"this one evaded me." Tsunade growled. Her pride clearly compromised. "We thought we got all of them."

"What did they want?" Two more shinobi appeared beside Tsunade, visibly bothered at the scene unveiled in front of them, and Tsunade folded her arms across her chest.

"Sasuke wanted something out of the archives." Tsunade informed. "We will soon find out what he obtained. Send word to Naruto about the assault." One of the shinobi extended his hand, a pigeon landed on it, and he quickly wrote a note. And as Sakura watched the pigeon fly away, she wondered if Naruto would be prepared to see that Sasuke was too far to be reasoned with.

Because now in Tsunade and all of Konohgakure's eyes, he was an enemy.

XXXX

Sasuke stood in the field of flowers, he had to spend some time away to collect his thoughts. His hand rested casually on the hilt of the Kusangi and his eyes were fixated on the cloudy sky.

He inwardly admitted that he was changing.

The blackened heart of murderer and avenger had cracked underneath the touch of a physical embodiment of sunshine come in the form of Hinata. And he was now faced with thoughts he once dismissed. He thought back to how she had asked him if their child was a product of love or just a mere consequential result of having unrestrained sex. He did not use her body as means and perhaps when he first took her, he did but with each sexual encounter, he found himself willing pieces of who he was to her. She had accepted all of him but did he accept all of her?

Did he accept everything that she embodied? She was a princess and an ally of Konohagakure. She belonged to a clan that had long affiliations with the Uchiha. His immediate answer to the question was that, he did accept who she was and it is the immediate yes that indicates he has changed. Even now, he was standing in flowers, a reminder of Hinata. He loved hearing her mewled sounds of contentment when she touched him and when he touched her, he always took the way she felt. But, did he love her?

He would certainly kill for her, kill anyone who dared harm her and now she was going to be the mother of his child. Sasuke vowed he would not be his father, he wanted things to be different for this child than it was for him, he wanted the world for them both.

Sasuke had even admitted that he would change his conviction of marriage for her. He was still a cold-blood killer, he still lusted for vengeance and power, but he had added his lust for Hinata to his desires. He lusted for her body, lusted for her touches, lusted for her sweet pleasantries and her whole entirety.

He was smitten and in his captivation, he started to develop the capacity to love someone other than himself. She had become his undoing but he didn't mind.

The Uchiha closed his eyes and chuckled, mockingly at himself. Oh, how he had fallen! And his child of theirs was born with something that Sasuke was not born with and it was love. Sure, he had his mother's love but his father viewed them otherwise.

Hinata had given him the capacity to love.

He was an avenger, a murderer and now lover. The Gods had a twisted sense of humor.

She invaded his thoughts even when he was asleep, something that he could honestly say that he got now. She kept away his demons.

Sasuke had been pondering on how he would reflect the change he promised Hinata with the servants and medic. Upon much deliberation, he concluded that he would let the medic go but not before he taught one of the servants all of his medical knowledge. One of the women servants were a healer in her village but he still contemplated what he was going to do with the servants. He would not show his soldiers that he was thinking about doing so. It was none of their business.

And what did this mean for all of this plans? He was no fool, he knew that he could not have what he wanted and Hinata but he was going to try.

Thus, the willpower to not die had developed stronger in him. Before he had met Hinata, he didn't care whether he died or not just as long as he obtained what he wanted but now he had resolve. Hinata had given him that resolve.

And he would make sure that his child would not be used as a means. Nor would his child would not suffer the fate of his brother.

Sasuke wondered if she was doing right now? He had established a round clock care for her, promising death to any servant who did not check on her. Sasuke was not about to have another repeat of last time. He turned on his heels, heading towards the camp and he wondered if there were any reports back from Konohagakure.

And what of Naruto? Sasuke had a feeling that it was an issue he would have to deal with himself, Futo

was becoming an enemy in his eyes fast especially after Futo lashed out at him. Sasuke had a feeling his demise was closer than Futo would like.

XXXX

The medic wailed in agony, Futo looked at him icily as he kicked the medic in the ribs again and the medic collapsed on the ground. His icy expression turned into disgust as the medic began to cough up blood and he knelt down.

"You're so pathetic, you think a medic should be able to heal himself." Futo sneered. The medic whimpered as tears trailed out of his blinded eyes, and Futo's eyes narrowed at him. "If you think tears will move me then I think not."

"Why?" The medic coughed. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Do I really need a reason?" Futo asked, clearly exasperated. True, he had no vendetta against the medic but merely the infliction of physical pain was a way he could venture out his frustrations with the general. He respected the general but the general was becoming soft. Futo suspected it was because of the general's companion, that Hyuuga princess. At first, Futo thought the general just kept her for play but now she had become a problem.

"Perhaps, we can end this a little early." Futo grabbed the medic by the chin and stared in his colorless eyes. "Tell me about the general's companion."

"No." The medic quickly denied. "I don't want to die!" Futo was pleased to see the fear Sasuke had instilled in the medic but he needed to know.

"There are fates worse than death." Futo stated. "now tell me, what made that girl pass out?" The medic remained silent and Futo grabbed the medic's hair, forcing his head back.

"Tell me." He reiterated. Futo clicked his tongue when he realized he wasn't going to get what he wanted and thus he needed to resort to more extreme measures. Futo threw the medic back on the floor, kicking him as hard as possible in the ribs and blood spewed out of the medic's mouth with each blow.

"I'm listening." Futo would say as he put his hand behind his ear and when he didn't get a response, he initiated the beatings again. At his wits end, the medic held up a trembling hand, the other held his abdomen and Futo knelt down. "Yes?"

"His companion is…pregnant." The medic huffed, struggling to get the words out of his mouth. A pregnant silence was exchanged between the two and Futo leaned over, patting the medic's shoulder. "Now, was that so hard?" Futo withdrew his hand, turning on his heels and walked out. He did not see the medic's eyes roll in the back of his head or the medic's body become flaccid.

He did not spare a second thought because he simply didn't care.

XXXX

Hinata twirled around her necklace, outlining the contours of the stone with her fingers and a book was open on her lap. A cup of tea was beside her, she found herself looking back at her wrist, expecting to see the seal but it was gone. The chains that kept her weighed down for so long were finally relinquished and she wondered if the reason behind its removal was solely because she was carrying Sasuke's child.

Hinata was faced with a couple of daunting questions. Why did she stay here? Why did she choose to stay and what did that mean about her own feelings towards Sasuke? And what about this child? What would Neji think let alone the whole Hyuuga clan?

She would be branded as used, leftover goods. Her purity, dignity and all that the Hyuuga prided themselves on robbed by the infamous Sasuke Uchiha- at least that is what they would say. But she was a grown woman, she understood the contingencies of what could happen during her numerous encounters with Sasuke and she accepted them. A foolish decision in her father's eyes. But, she would not allow her child to be ostracized by anyone including the Hyuuga.

So was she in love with Sasuke? She missed him when he was gone, a certain melancholy filled her when she didn't feel him in the bed next to her and she loved his small gestures. And he had demonstrated some vulnerability with her, she had seen him in torment from unconscious demons and he admitted that he would marry her. But, she did not want it to be for the wrong reasons. And he was the reason as to why she didn't want to go back to Konohagakure, he wouldn't be there. Yes, she had fallen for Sasuke.

Her captivity ended up being her own liberation. She was still a Hyuuga princess and she would still assume the duties as the next Hyuuga heir but she would do it in her own right. The Hyuuga clan have always try to constrain her but she could make her own decisions. She was always deemed as subpar because she did not achieve the level of expectations that the council and her father held for her. But, she could pave her own path with her child and Sasuke.

She was free and independent.

The door opened, tearing her away from her thoughts, and Sasuke sauntered into the room. He tossed his cloak aside, their eyes met and he ran his hands through his hair.

"It is going to be raining soon." Sasuke stated. Hinata closed her book, walking over to him and very hesitantly but boldly, she took his hand. She was embarrassed yet enthralled by her boldness. Sasuke watched her trace the outline of his calloused knuckles and then bring his hand to her face. With one arm, he pulled her close to him and she buried her face in his shoulder. Hinata giggled to herself.

"What is so funny?" He questioned.

"You s-smell like the f-flowers." She whispered lowly.

"How observant." A hint of amusement was in Sasuke's voice. She took note of their slight height differences, Hinata wanted to know what Sasuke thought about when he was alone, did he feel as if he couldn't share his thoughts with her? She would like to think not. "Hinata?".

"hmm?" She answered.

"I have not let anyone know about your pregnancy not even the servants." Sasuke said, pulling away. "We should keep it that way." Hinata nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"F-fine." Hinata assured. "A little sick in the mornings but some herbs should be able to resolve it." She felt Sasuke brush her hair behind her ear and trace the outline of her ears with his fingers. Hinata pulled away from Sasuke, he smirked at her when she tugged at his shirt and timidly, led him to the bed. She nearly yelped when he snaked his arm around her waist and he pressed his lips against her ear. Her face turned red, and he chuckled lowly.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" He breathed. Sasuke turned Hinata around, pushing her down on the bed, and she gasped at him. His eyebrows furrowed together, displeased by the baffled expression on her face.

"Why do you look so shocked?"

"N-no reason." Hinata stated. "I just thought you w-wouldn't touch me since I am pregnant." Her face turned redder as she verbalized her own i-insecurities." Sasuke clicked his tongue.

"I will take you even when your belly is swollen so much that you can't walk." Hinata patted the empty space beside her, Sasuke laid down next to her, staring at the ceiling silently and she scrutinized him.

She felt a bit disconnected. Hinata moved next to Sasuke, seeing the cursed seal on his neck and she touched it. He stiffened then quickly relaxed.

"Does it hurt even w-when you activate i-it?"

"No, just a reminder of how no one can be trusted even those who promise to give you what you desire."

"Are y-you distrustful of m-me?" Hinata questioned. The Uchiha heir turned his head, they stared at one another silently and she watched him press his lips together firmly.

"No." Sasuke said lowly.

"Sasuke, I want to k-know more." Hinata stated.

"I told you about the war." Sasuke said flatly. "What more do you want?"

"You are not a-always here with me." She pointed out. "I want to k-know the place you retreat to when you close your eyes when I am n-not around." His face hardened at her words.

"No, you don't." Hinata lifted up, he pressed his hand against her back and she grimaced.

"Are you hiding f-from me?" Hinata didn't get any response and she turned around to see herself faced with the ominous red eyes of Sasuke Uchiha.

And all of the sudden, herself surrounded by nothing but darkness. Hinata collapsed on the ground, wincing and there was a door in front of her with light behind it a couple of feet from her.

Genjustu.

What was he doing? Hinata got up, wrapping her arms around her, a cold draft in a dark abyss.

"S-Sasuke." She breathed. There was no response and the first thing that came to mind was desolation. Hinata chewed on her lower lip, the sound of water dipping resonated around her and she tried to touch something but her hands found nothing.

No, there was nothing but the foreboding darkness. She redirected her attention to the door, walking towards it and with each step, she felt her legs get heavier and heavier. Hinata persevered, pushing through it and touched the doorknob. She yanked open the door, visibly huffing from the effort it took to reach it and she saw Sasuke standing in the middle of the room.

Only, it wasn't exactly Sasuke. It was his teenage version of himself.

Next to teenage Sasuke was the pre-teen and child version of himself and they all turned around. She took in each one.

Teenage Sasuke was bitter and lost. The pre-teen version of Sasuke was exactly as how she remembered him at the academy, handsome and cocky. The child version of Sasuke was innocent and untainted by this world. The child-like version of Sasuke ran up to her and he smiled.

"You're here." He smiled. "You're so pretty."

"The mousy girl from the academy." The teenage Sasuke said with an arrogant smirk.

"W-where am I?" Hinata looked around and the teenage version of Sasuke held up his hand.

"Just observe." Hinata stood there as the room dissipated and suddenly, the child version of Sasuke was lamenting over a man and woman. The smell of blood was fresh, she saw Sasuke's older brother, Itachi standing over their bodies, crying with his blood painted with the essence of his parents. Hinata felt her stomach churn, she reached out to touch Sasuke but his brother's eyes fell on her. She felt a certain chill go down her spine, he opened his mouth and ravens came out. They filled the room, she watched his brother's body collapse and blood pool from underneath it. Hinata was faced with a teenage Sasuke, standing over his brother's body and tears stained his cheeks.

Words echoed around her in Sasuke's distraught voice.

Vengeance.

Death.

Who am I?

What have I become?

Brother, save me, why did you give me this role?

The raw emotion that she felt was overwhelming, Hinata ran up to the teenage Sasuke, and she wrapped her arms around him.

She was surprised to find herself, touching something real and she looked up. The present Sasuke looked at her with a pained expression and he poked her forehead. Blood started to stream out of his eye, she gasped and backed away.

"You don't know what you're talking about?" A familiar voice rang out.

Naruto.

Hinata turned around to see Naruto facing them but he was not looking at them. She was speechless, looking back at Sasuke whose eyes were now fixated on the blond-haired Jinchuuriki host.

"You and I will never see eye to eye, why can you not see that?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because, you portray yourself to be something that you are not." Naruto said with a hard expression. Hinata looked back at Sasuke who balled up his fist and he lashed out violently.

"You're an idiot! Always thinking you know me but you don't!" Sasuke yelled. "Our actions in this war have proved that we are different people."

"I don't want to watch my brother die." Naruto said flatly.

Sasuke's jaw clenched. "If I want to die that is my choice!" The air around Hinata became heavy, she needed some air and she took off.

It was all just an illusion. She ran out of the room and back into the darkness.

He had unveiled something that people never knew that he had, regret.

In the room with Naruto, she saw regret although he would never admit to it.

Death was everywhere, it sickened to her stomach and the darkness soon turned into flowers. Hinata touched the flowers, shocked and she saw Sasuke standing in front of her with an apparition of his brother.

"This is place is very different from what we are accustomed to." Itachi stated. "The fact that this resides in your mind is reflection that you have changed."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sasuke scoffed.

"You have incentive now, I'm glad to see that." Sasuke turned around, facing Hinata and she saw his lips curl into a faint smile.

"If incentive is what you want to call it." He extended his hand to her and she grabbed it. Hinata blinked, realizing that she was back in reality and she turned to see Sasuke slightly strained. His hand was still rested on her back, she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

She had penetrated the darkest corners of Sasuke's mind and he let her. Sasuke's eyes faded back to their normal color.

"Now, you and I are bonded." The Uchiha heir stated. "Mentally and physically."

"The p-place with the flowers, your b-brother." Hinata managed to get out.

"It is how I sleep at night, something you gave me." Sasuke hummed. She felt his hand move from her back down her arm and touched her fingers. He lifted up, pressing his lips against the corner of her mouth and she smiled. Why did he savor the flowers so? Why did he retreat to a place like that every time he slept? What did that have to say about what he thought about her?

Why did he save that conversation with Naruto? What did that say about his relationship with him?

"Y-you care a lot about N-Naruto don't you?" Hinata asked. Sasuke froze.

" I save all the bridges that I have burned." The Uchiha heir stated, very coldly.

XXXX

Sasuke admitted inwardly that when he let her inside his mind a little too far, he did not intend for her to see his little exchange with Naruto. He merely kept the memory to remind himself of how foolish Naruto was and how the disparity between the two was uncanny. He liked to remain an enigma, unpredictable in his ways, always calculating and nothing ever caught him off guard except for _that_ question.

"Oh." She mouthed in response. She seemed satisfied with his answer and he was not going to elaborate on it any furtherer. Naruto was a topic that he needed to address, Futo had yet to report to him on Naruto's whereabouts especially since Naruto was in his midst.

He did not like that idea of the dobe's proximity. He was not about to give up Hinata.

"I have to go, just relax." Sasuke stated. "I will be back." Hinata smiled at him, the Uchiha heir never told her out loud but he enjoyed the softness of her smile.

He would have to tell her soon.

Sasuke headed out of the room, turning the corner and one of the soldiers came down the hall. "You, what is the word on Konohagakure."

"We are waiting on news still, general."

"I see." Sasuke said clearly displeased. It should not be taking so long. He was never a man of patience "And where is Futo?"

"He is with the servants." Sasuke clicked his tongue and he pushed past the solider. What the fuck was Futo doing with the servants? Sasuke had never known Futo to be caught up with any of the women and how dare he not report to him about Naruto. The Uchiha heir's eyes turned red, the soldiers he passed cowered away from him and Sasuke headed to the servant's dwellings. Futo was coming out of one of the servant's room, he met Sasuke's eyes and his eyes widened.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke demanded.

"With a servant girl."

"I hate liars." Sasuke spat. He grabbed Futo by the throat faster than he could react and the tomoe began to spin wildly.

"It would seem that we are no longer with a medic." Futo said.

"What?" Sasuke seethed.

"Our medic has seemed to have passed away." Futo elaborated. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Why? He was fine before."

"I just received news from the servants apparently one of them found him."

"A medic was not your concer-" Before Sasuke could finish, one of his soldiers came running and he bowed quickly.

"We have received news from Konohagakure." Sasuke gritted his teeth and he threw Futo to the ground. Futo looked up at him with a certain fierceness and Sasuke stared down at him, disgusted.

He did not like the look in his eyes.

"You have been compromised." Sasuke said. It was the last thing he said before going with his fellow solider to the meeting room.

When he entered the meeting room, the soldiers got up and he folded his arms across his chest.

"So, what is the news?"

"As have the scrolls but only Rei has made it. And Konohagakure has also declared you to be an enemy."

"What took them so long?" was all Sasuke's response.

XXXX

Hinata didn't press the question anymore, she knew that Sasuke would tell her on his own time and after he left, she finished her book. Hinata fell asleep with her book in her hands, a knock came at the door, not waking her up but when the book slid off her lap, she woke up. She looked around to see a servant girl coming into the room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Hinata rubbed her eyes furiously like a child and the servant girl sat a tray down. "I brought you lunch."

"thank you." She smiled at her warmly. "Do you know if it has started to rain yet?"

"I don't think so." The servant girl said, shaking her head.

"I-I would l-like to go outside." Hinata said, standing up.

"Miss, you cannot do that!" The servant girl stated.

"I-I don't mind if one o-of the soldiers a-accompany me." Hinata assured. She got up, setting the book aside and the servant girl looked at her, unsure what to do.

"I-I can-

"You girl, did you not hear her?" Hinata looked to see one of Sasuke's men standing in the door and his eyes narrowed on the girl.

"Oh, Futo!" The servant girl nearly screamed.

"Miss, if you want to go out then I will accompany you." Futo offered. Hinata nodded. She walked past the girl, looking over her shoulder and the servant girl has a fearful expression on her face. The Hyuuga beauty grimaced to herself and she kept her eyes on her till they turned the corner. Hinata looked down, not saying a word and she glanced over at the man named Futo. He kept his eyes forward and a serious expression was all over his face. All the sudden, she felt uneasy around him and Hinata wondered if she remembered how to channel chakra.

Would she know how to use her byakugan if she activated it? She tucked her hair behind her ear and cast aside any doubt in her mind. She had to in order to adequately protect herself. The two came to the door outside and Futo opened the door.

"After you, miss." She walked through it, heading outside and she took in the breath of fresh air. "It would seem that the general likes to keep you on close eye."

Hinata turned around, Futo stood with a mean icing gleam in his eye and she began to channel her chakra. The feeling of it pulsing through her veins and body was exhilarating and liberating, she could almost sigh in contentment.

"D-do you talk with him a lot, the g-general?"

"I am his right hand man." Futo said, pompously. "and you know I have noticed that the general has been quite distracted lately. Honestly, I would not have cared if you were his play thing as long as you kept your place nor do I question him. However, you have bled out leading the general had been making some irrational decisions. The general even rose against me and you, you are responsible. I wondered why the general choice to keep you around and I found out some interesting news from the medic."

Hinata gasped and backed away. Futo pressed his hands together, readying himself for some hand signs and he smiled.

"Obviously, the general needs to be reminded of his mistake." Hinata activated her byakugan as branches came shooting out of the ground and she jumped to avoid them. She watched Futo's eyes narrow and he began to spat a series of curses. Futo charged after her, his movements were fast but she was able to follow them. Hinata held up her hands in defense, turning on her heels and Futo was thrown back.

"bitch." He hissed. Hinata took a deep breath, charging after him and her hands glowed. She moved as fast as she could, her eyes following the flow of chakra through his extremities and she hit him. He screamed in frustration as she cut off his chakra and he grabbed her hair. She screamed as Futo yanked her hair back and he pointed a kunai to her belly. At that moment, the door to the hideout came swinging open and some of Sasuke's soldiers came running out. They jumped on Futo, releasing his hold on Hinata and she fell to the ground. Futo began to cut them down, fighting them off one by one in order to get to her and he roared in anger.

XXXX

Sasuke left the meeting room as soon as he senses Hinata's chakra release, a murderous aura flowed around him and every solider he passed by, he ordered to go outside. The Uchiha heir charged outside to see Futo cutting down his fellow men, Sasuke unsheathed the Kusangi and he slipped past the men. He glanced at Hinata who had byakugan activated, he could see that she had managed to take out some of Futo's chakra points but he was going to make him suffer. Futo and Sasuke made eye contact and Sasuke watched the color drain from his face.

None of the soldiers had dully seen the wrath of the Uchiha heir until now. Sasuke activated the mangekyo sharigan and whispered, "Amateratsu." Hellish black flames consumed Futo and Futo screamed in agony. Sasuke dissipated the flames just to incapacitate Futo temporarily and Futo trembled.

"Leave now, everyone." All of Sasuke's men disappeared, holding their afflictions from Sasuke's top aid and Hinata got up. The Uchiha heir noticed her lip bleeding and his eyes narrowed. Sasuke pointed the tip end of the Kusangi towards Futo's throat and a cold expression was all over his face.

"First, you will give me what I want then I will kill you." Sasuke ordered. "Now, where is he?" Futo started to chuckle and groan in agony at the same time.

"Probably following the bodies that I displayed." Futo chuckled. Sasuke became enraged and with a flick of his sword, he disemboweled Futo. Futo whimpered, holding his entrails as he held onto life and Sasuke turned to Hinata.

XXXX

Hinata deactivated her byakugan, Sasuke walked over to her and he reached out a hand. He wiped the blood from her lip and Hinata licked her lip.

"I don't know how h-he found o-out." Hinata muttered.

"He is no longer our concern." Sasuke stated. "We have other concerns, we have to leave now, our hideout has been compromised."

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked shocked.

"Somewhere I only know." Sasuke informed. "Now get your cloak, we're leaving." Hinata hurried back inside as Sasuke instructed his men and she grabbed her cloak. She did not know what it was that had compromised the hideout only that it had managed to get underneath Sasuke's skin.

 **If you would please review the chapter, it would greatly be appreciated as there will be more to come-TheValkyrieGladiator**


	11. Sanctuary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any kind of way, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Please note: Characters are OOC. There is a lemon in this chapter.**

The Dichotomy of Sanity

Naruto's intuitions screamed to him that he was getting closer to Sasuke's hideout, he has passed by several scenes that held little signatures of dark chakra and so he followed them. He knew that the chakra no doubt belonged to Sasuke's men. The blond-haired Jinchuuriki pondered what he would do when he came face to face with Sasuke, one of the first forethoughts that came to mind was to punch the bastard in his face and demand what the hell he was doing. Naruto's eyes caught a bird perched up on a branch ahead of him, one of konohgakure's carrier bird, and strapped on its body was a small scroll. Naruto stopped in front of the bird, unlatching the scroll strapped to him and he stared at it. An uneasy feeling festered in the pit of his stomach, he opened the scroll, and his eyes widened as he read. The scroll enclosed all details about the attack on Konohagakure, the casualties and the number wounded and it was all orchestrated by Sasuke. The last bit on the scroll detailed what was missing from the archives, scrolls created by Madara himself containing forbidden techniques. Naruto pulled out the rest of the scroll to find it empty but enclosed with a note. He opened it and the note read:

I'm okay- Sakura.

Naruto let out a staggered sigh of relief, he shoved the note in his pocket and rolled the scroll back up. He knew things had changed now Sasuke was konohgakure's enemy and if Naruto did manage to reach him, he would be subjected to punishment. Naruto let out a series of curses and he fisted his blond locks. What was Sasuke doing? What was his plans for these scrolls? Why was he making it worse for himself? Did he truly want to face Naruto on opposite ends at enemies? These questions bombarded Naruto and deep down, he inwardly admitted that he wasn't sure if he could reach Sasuke.

Yes, he had vowed to everyone that he would but he had his doubts. Did Sasuke not care about himself? Naruto knew that he couldn't make him care but fuck, he cared! He didn't want this for his friend, his brother! Naruto's eyebrows furrowed together, his face hardened and he bolted through the forest he was in. His teeth elongated, his pupils turned into slits and the red chakra of the Kyuubi surrounded him.

Sasuke had better have answers.

XXXX

Sasuke maintained his usual stoic composure, but inside he was a whirlwind of emotion. Emotion that he thought he would have never felt before.

And it was alarm.

He was not going to let Naruto or anyone for that matter take Hinata away from him! She was his and he was hers, their child belonged to them!

His sharingan eyes landed on Hinata who was gathering her cloak, he scrutinized the cut on her luscious pink lips, and he inwardly admitted that it irked him. How dare Futo even conceive the thought of touching Hinata! The actions of Futo only demonstrated to Sasuke that he had not instilled enough fear in his men. The sheer fear of what Sasuke would do to them should seriously override any thoughts of betraying or rising up against him. Although, he was deeply satisfied that his men had attacked Futo to get him away from Hinata, it demonstrated a sort of loyalty. But, the incident with Futo also brought some things that Sasuke was both surprised and wanted to flourish upon.

Hinata had fought off Futo, Sasuke had seen the closed off chakra points and he respected her for it. She was only showing him that she was perfect for him both as a mother to his unborn and as his companion. However, he realized that she needed to be trained, she had too much of Konohagakure in her. She needed to kill upon instinct and he was the right person to show her how to do that very thing. Hinata needed to abandon all convictions or distractions during battle.

She was his companion and his enemies were her enemies.

The place that he had in mind was somewhere that he retreated often when moving from one place to another. No one could find it and it would be a perfect place to spend with Hinata as things settled down. Madara's scrolls were hidden in the inside of his cloak. Hinata met his eyes and she smiled at him, wearily.

He could tell she was worried; she was such an open book.

"Come, my dear." Sasuke threw up his hood, he looked at several of his men as they waited for his orders. "When things have settled down, we will regroup but for now, stay far away from here." Hinata touched his arm, Sasuke tried not to look at her, but her hand was shaking. Normally, he would have deterred her from displaying such things but her touch soothed him.

What had she done to him?

"What about the servants?" the other man asked.

"Let them go, just make sure that they don't speak of here." Sasuke dismissed. "There is no use in working about such insignificant individuals." He saw Hinata look at him, shocked out of the corner of his eye and so did he men.

He was going to let the servants go and not kill them? The tomoe in Sasuke's sharingan started to spin as his soldiers looked at him questioningly, and he was pleased to see their expression quickly melt into submission. They nodded at him and dispersed themselves.

"Let's go." Sasuke ordered. He ran outside with Hinata on his heels, his eyes scanned for any signs of Naruto or his chakra but his searched proved to be no avail. Sasuke jumped through the trees, he scanned the forest while checking up on Hinata.

"I-I'm fine." Hinata said with another smile. The Uchiha stopped, Hinata stared at him, perplexed and he turned around.

"I'll carry you since the journey is long from here, it would be too much for you and the child." Sasuke stated. Hinata turned red, she placed her hands on his back and wrapped her legs around him. The Uchiha held onto her legs, running as fast as he could, and Hinata tucked her head in.

XXXX

Hinata was baffled by Sasuke, he had let the servants go! She thought back to their conversation on how he said he would change, was this a way for him to show her that change? She understood that the situation called for Sasuke to make a decision but, he could have just killed all of them. She tightened her grip on him, Hinata wanted to know what was going on, what had Sasuke so worked up?

"Sasuke." Sasuke didn't reply to her, he kept his eyes forward, constantly scanning the surroundings around them. She knew he had heard her but he refused to acknowledge it because he was fully aware of what would come next.

"T-tell me." Hinata pressed.

"Why?" Sasuke hissed, curtly. He suddenly stopped and his eyes met her.

"What i-is going o-on?" She questioned. Sasuke remained silent and for the first time, she saw his obstinate tendencies come to surface.

"No." He stated, firmly.

"I have every r-right to k-know." Hinata said as her eyebrows furrowed together. "I have the right to k-know why I am in d-danger." She saw Sasuke's jaw clench, and he glared at her. To her own boldness, she held that glare with her own determination to get the truth.

"Naruto." Sasuke informed. "that is who is coming for us." Hinata felt her throat dry, unable to say anything next and Sasuke turned his head, continuing on the path. Did she want to see Naruto? She wanted to say yes, but she couldn't definitely commit to that answer. No, the underlying answer that she would give is, maybe not. Was it because she was pregnant? No. Naruto wouldn't judge her, but it was Sasuke that influenced her answer. She didn't want Sasuke to be taken away from her because Hinata knew that he was to be held accountable for his actions in the war. Her father among many others would have pointed out that she was a fool to have for someone such as Sasuke, he could be killed if not by the enemies he made during the war but for the crimes he has committed.

So, what was she to do? Live in this small home with Sasuke till that day came? Or live nomadically with Sasuke? These thoughts bombarded Hinata, she stared off in the distance ahead of them, and they broke when Sasuke tightened his grip on her legs.

"Stop thinking, Hinata." He muttered lowly. "I can tell that you are afflicted by those thoughts of yours."

"How l-long till we r-reach there?"

"We should reach there by sunset."

"O-oh." The rest of the way to the small house was silent, but the silence was unnerving, laced with complicated questions.

XXXX

Sasuke did not want to tell her about Naruto, but she was not naïve. She had every right to know, he could see his plans on keeping his whereabouts hidden has temporarily unraveled it and if he could, he would kill Futo a million times over and over.

Fuck.

He would make sure to cover any of his tracks, Sasuke needed to create several shadow clones to deter the dobe and he would do it after they reached the home. He looked up at the sun as they moved through the forest, taking note of its position in the sky and how long they would have till sunset.

They reached it a little before sunset.

XXXX

The house was a small cottage hidden in the forest, Sasuke let Hinata down and she sentenced the home. How did he ever come across such a thing? It was perfectly intact.

"How d-did you f-find this?" She stated.

"An old woman took care of me here." Sasuke stated simply. She did not press the matter anymore, Hinata couldn't fight the smile that etched its way across her face and she pushed open the door. The house was simple with two bedrooms both with a bed, a small living room with a couch, and a kitchen with its necessities.

She liked it. Could she stay here?

"I take it that you like it." Sasuke stated. She turned around to see him leaning against the door with his arms crossed. He looked tired in the hue of the sunset, she knew he had expended a lot of energy bringing them here and she nodded.

"Y-yeah." She sauntered over to him, she reached out her arms and Sasuke grabbed them, gently. He pulled her into an embrace and she closed her eyes.

"I don't w-want Naruto to f-find us." She admitted. Another silence was exchanged between them. "I don't want anyone to find us."

"What are you afraid of?"

"You b-being taken away f-from me." Hinata opened her eyes, staring at the wooden floor beneath their feet. "Am I to be confined to this p-place with that fear?"

"You fear that I will be killed." Sasuke stated. "I do not die so easily, my dear."

"I have to worry about you being k-killed if not by trial for y-your crimes but the enemies that you have made in this w-war."

XXXX

Sasuke cursed her perceptiveness and he cursed his own actions. He did not conceive of any notion of life and he did not care if he had made an enemy out of everyone, he disregarded his own life as long as he obtained what he wanted.

Now, he was valued by someone. Sure, he was valued by Naruto and Sakura as they so blandly expressed by the value that they held and the value that Hinata held were different. He held a substantial amount of value to Hinata and she did to him.

He did not think anyone could love him not besides Itachi, he was wrong. And here he was making the one person who loved him fret, he was a selfish bastard in many ways.

Sasuke cared about her and although, she hasn't said it, he knew that she loved him. Would Madera's scrolls truly deter her fears?

No, he would be killed by his own ambition. Sasuke sucked in a deep breath, he grabbed Hinata by the shoulders and he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"We will be staying here till things settle down." The Uchiha stated. She looked at him, shocked and he pursed his lips. "I will be back." He pulled away from Hinata and she grimaced.

"Where a-are you g-going?"

"Granting your wish." Sasuke informed. "I am going to make sure that Naruto doesn't find us." And with that, he shut the door behind him. Sasuke did some hand signs, creating several shadow clones and he looked back behind him.

"Let's give Naruto, what he wants."

XXXX

Naruto detected several dispersing chakra signatures, he did some hand signs, creating several shadow clones to follow all of them. His eyes widened as he picked up on the flicker of Sasuke's chakra ahead of him and he growled, lowly. The blond-haired Jinchuuriki came out to an opening, there was an elaborate building and he knew it was Sasuke's hideout. He flinched at the sight of Futo laying on the ground with his entrails spilling out of his midsection.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Out of the surrounding forest, several shadow clones of the Uchiha came out and landed in front of him. Naruto stared at the clones and his eyes narrowed. "You don't want to face me yourself?"

"I have other important matters that outweigh you." One shadow clone replied." Besides, you know that I prove to be a worthy adversary regardless of whether I am physically here or just using shadow clones."

"I see, so your using your shadow clones as a medium." Naruto seethed. "What is your goal, Sasuke? Destruction? Vengeance? Why did you attack Konohagakure and why did you kill those men? why did you attack our camp? What do you want with the scrolls?"

Sasuke's shadow clone did not answer. Naruto balled up his fist.

"Answer me!" He demanded.

"I didn't kill those men, one of my men did. I had nothing to do with that." The shadow clone informed. "That is the truth and what I want with the scrolls is none of your concern so I did what I had to."

"You are declared an enemy!" Naruto charged after the shadow clone, the other shadow clones lunged for him and did some hand highs. Their cheeks expanded and expended fire flames. Naruto dodged it, punching one of them across the face and the shadow clone went flying. Naruto knew that Sasuke's shadow clones were not normal ones, they were extremely hard to get rid of much like his own. "Your men were following your orders and they attacked Sakura! Are we really that meaningless to you." The shadow clones dodged Naruto's punches, their eyes following the jinchuuriki's movements with ease.

"Tell me, how is Sunagakure?" Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto's eyes widened. "Come on, I am the infamous general surely, you expected for me to track your movements."

"I don't want you to die, you bastard!" Naruto punched a hole right through one of the shadow clones, it dissipated into smoke and he then proceeded to take out all of the other shadow clones, leaving only one left. "Itachi would not want this for you either."

"Why are you bothered so!" The shadow clone yelled. "Is it because I have not lived up to the ideal man that you have falsely hoped me to be?" His voice came out condescending and bitter. "You're a fool, Naruto."

"don't do anything stupid with those scrolls, anything created by Madara could not be good." Naruto hissed.

"If you have come here to give me advise then you are truly stupid." The shadow clone pulled out a kunai, and Naruto waited for it to be hurled in his direction.

"Then, I will find you and you will come to Konohagakure to face what you have done." Naruto said. His voice cracked, charged with emotion.

"There is a dead Konohagakure medic in the hideout, the man lying before you did that not me."

"You killed him because he killed one of our own?"

"No, he was a fool who didn't follow orders." And with that, the last shadow clone laced the kunai with chakra and stabbed himself, expunging himself.

Naruto let out a roar in frustration.

XXXX

Sasuke deactivated his sharingan, he gave no thought to Naruto's roar and he turned on his heels. He was exhausted and he headed home to Hinata. When the Uchiha got back to the house, he opened the door and he saw Hinata sitting on the couch. She had something cupped in between her hands, she turned her head and handed him the cup.

"What is that?" He sat down on the couch next to her.

"I found some h-herbs and m-made some warm tea." Hinata informed. "It would r-relax you." The Uchiha took the cup from her, bringing it to his lips and he sipped it. Sasuke sighed to himself, closing his eyes and he muttered something unintelligible. He felt Hinata's finger tips touch his neck, he did not open his eyes, but instead like a moth to a flame, he leaned over. He threw his arm over her and before he knew it, he drifted off to light sleep on her shoulder.

"How l-long do you p-plan on us being here?" Hinata muttered lowly.

"Months to years." He drifted off to a deeper sleep, but not before he heard her say,

"I'd like t-that."

-The next morning-

Sasuke touched the couch, feeling an all too familiar coldness and his eyes flew open, sharingan activated. His first concern was not the fact that he slept with the cloak or the worry that the scrolls were gone but Hinata.

Where was she? He headed to the kitchen to find Hinata stirring a pot of soup, the Uchiha deactivated his sharingan and he walked up to her. Hinata gasped as his arm wrapped around her waist and he nipped at her ear.

"What are you doing?"

"I just m-made miso s-soup." Hinata stated.

"You can cook?" He cocked an eyebrow as she pulled out a bowl from the cabinet. "Did you not have servants to do that?"

"I d-did." The Uchiha stared at Hinata as she poured some soup, she was unlike anything he had conceived her to be.

"I'll be back." Sasuke let go of her, heading out of the bedroom and he took off his cloak. He took out Madara's scrolls, he hid them and threw his cloak on the bed.

XXXX

Hinata sat their bowls down, she poured some leftover tea and Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck.

"We need food and clothes." Sasuke sat down and took a bite of the soup. It was smooth going down his gulch, hell he couldn't remember the last time he has something cooked for him.

"You s-saw Naruto d-didn't you?" Hinata asked. He looked at her and he nodded.

"I did." Hinata pursed her lips and stared down at the soup.

"I know you let those s-servants go b-because of our promise." Hinata said, rather boldly. She looked up at him, her lips curved into a shy smile and Sasuke closed his eyes.

"See what you want." He replied, simply. She knew better, he would never admit to it. "While we are here, I intend on training you."

"M-me, why?"

"You have too much of Konohagakure in you, I want you to fight with the intent to kill." Sasuke said darkly. "Have you killed someone?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, I-

"You just immobilize them but in this war, you must do what is necessary." Hinata frowned to herself, she was not a killer, why would he want something like this?

"You're not going to lose yourself, Hinata." The Uchiha assured. Hinata looked at him taken aback and he smirked.

"How d-did you k-know?"

"I know you." Sasuke chuckled lowly. Hinata returned his smirk with her own warm smile.

"So do I." Sasuke finished the soup and headed back out. He was gone for a couple of hours, Hinata was about to go look for him herself when he opened the door.

XXXX

"Here." Sasuke handed Hinata several different yukatas and books. She took some of his groceries and he sat a pair of clothes down.

"You s-spent too much." Hinata said, holding up a yukata.

"I have saved money through the years so don't fret, my dear." Sasuke assured. He planned on making a life for them.

A couple of weeks passed by, Sasuke didn't tell Hinata but he was savoring each time. It was peaceful closed off from everything. Often times, she sat in bed and read while he laid on her. He had to admit that pregnancy looked good on Hinata and when she craved something, she was in the kitchen.

One time she made a tray of sweets and as much as he hated sweets, he ate them. Her sweets were good or maybe it was because they were made by her that it was sweet. Sasuke told her about the old woman and how she took care of him when he was weak with no days of food. He trained her and he let her inside his mind quite often.

XXXX

Hinata put up dishes from their meal, her belly had started to show through her yukata after all, she was a little over month along.

"You're getting better at training." Sasuke whispered. He pressed his lips against her ear, she sighed as his lips traveled from her ear to her neck. "I'm still hungry, Hinata." She turned ten shades of red, and he turned her around. Sasuke pressed his lips against hers, his tongue skimmed across the bottom of her lip, and she opened her mouth.

She wanted it just as much as he did.

He forced his tongue inside, tasting the inside of her mouth, and Hinata moaned. Hinata pressed her lips harder against his, creating a bruising kiss, and the Uchiha smirked against her lips. He broke the kiss, leaving her breathless, and his lips trailed down her neck. His fingers skimmed along the collar of her kimono, pulling it down to expose more skin, and his mouth began to suck on her skin.

"Sasuke." She rasped. He began to suck harder on her skin causing her moan louder, and she arched her back as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He lifted her up, turning them around so that she was pinned against the wall, and she ran her hands through his hair. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

His teeth skimmed along her skin sending electric jolts down her spine and rose colored marks appeared on her skin as he moved down. More forcefully, the Uchiha yanked open her kimono and unhooked her bra from the front. His mouth explored her breasts, she chewed on her lower lip, and she lifted up his shirt from the back. Her fingers trailed up his spine, she tried to pull his shirt over his head, and he pulled away.

"Are you going to touch me now, my dear?" He questioned. "show me that you desire me as I do you." Hinata turned red, and her breathing sped up. The sight of Sasuke was enticing, his eyes darkened with lust, a lust that only she could satisfy and she leaned over, pressing her lips against his. Hinata fumbled with the bottom of his shirt, he tossed the shirt aside as she unbuttoned it and her finger tips skimmed across his nipples. He groaned,

"Hinata." Hinata's fingers traced the outline of his body, savoring every contour and she came to his pants. Sasuke's eyes met hers, waiting for her next move and with a bit of boldness, she began to undo them.

"My dear, a little bold aren't we?" Sasuke chuckled.

"I-I'm sorry." Hinata said, suddenly self-conscious and when she pulled her hand away, he grabbed her wrist.

"Stop apologizing." He commanded. He forced her hand against his pants that she had begun to undo. "Do what you want."

"Just h-hormones." Hinata muttered, turning like a tomato

"Hormones are not making you do this; the desire has always been there." Sasuke informed. "has it not?" He leaned down, running his tongue along her collarbone and she withered.

"Yes." She moaned. She continued to undo his pants, Sasuke undid the sash of her kimono and tossed it aside.

"Let's leave on your panties for now." Sasuke said huskily. He threw her bra somewhere and he pressed up against her more. His erect member rubbed along her panties, she nearly cried out and he cupped her breast. She tightened her legs on his waist, she could feel herself growing moist there and Sasuke's mouth was back on hers. Hinata's hands roamed all over him, she touched his buttocks, and she trailed her fingers along his hips. She followed the drip, coming to his erect member that he was pressing against her and she wrapped her fingers around it, gently.

"Fuck, Hinata." He moaned, very loudly. Instantly, she withdrew back.

"I'm s-sorry, I didn't m-mean to hurt you." She apologized. She just wanted to pleasure him as much as he pleasured her.

"Do it again." Sasuke said, very lustily. Hinata licked her dry lips, she wrapped her fingers around his member and she saw Sasuke's face twist in pleasure. With a bit of curiosity, she explored the length of his member and with each stroke, she felt him get harder and harder. She wasn't sure what she was doing but she enjoyed seeing him in pleasure. It made her feel alive that she could do that to him.

The Uchiha ran his hands through her hair while he kissed her all over her body, groaning her name louder and louder.

"Stop." He said abruptly as her fingers approached his head. He tore her hand away from grab member and kissed her wrist. "If you go anymore, I'm going to spill into your hand." His voice coming out a little more strained than what he would have liked. Sasuke nearly tore her underwear off, slipping two fingers inside her wet core and she arched her back as he pushed them in deep.

"S-Sasuke." She gasped.

"I'm going to bring you to the very an edge." Sasuke cooed. She trembled as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, her hips followed his fingers and he hummed, feeling her get wetter and wetter with each pump.

"P-please." She begged. Her walls tightened around his fingers, she let out a small cry, an indication that she was near her apex and Sasuke pulled his fingers out of her. He dipped the tip of his member in and out of her, teasingly and Hinata looked at him. Her breathing was labored and the very sight of her, he couldn't wait anymore. He grabbed her inner thighs, widening them more as she gripped his shoulders. Sasuke slipped into her, she let out a strangled cry at the feel and he began to pump in and out of her. She leaned over, moaning his name louder and louder as he quickened his pace.

"Sasuke!" She screamed. The Uchiha pounded into her harder and harder, he looked at her, and his mouth was back on hers, desperate. His hand snaked up her belly as he drew circles in it and then he touched her breast, rolling her pink bud in between his fingers. She threw back her head, her back slid up and down the wall and Sasuke buried his face in her neck. He thrusted in and out of her relentlessly, her lewd noises urging him on more and more till his speed was frenzied. Hinata's nails dug into his skin, marking him as hers and he leaned down, marking her skin as his own. It did not take long for Hinata to each her apex, and she cried out. Sasuke grunted,

"Hinata." Her walls spamming around his member facilitated his own release and his seed poured into her. He slowed down his pace, lazily pumping in and out of her as she milked him and Hinata cried out as he rode out her orgasm. She rested her head against his shoulder, trying to catch her breath and Sasuke let go of her legs. They collapsed on each side of him, he ran his finger down her spine, and he chuckled,

"You are quite the sexual woman; I would have never expected it." Hinata looked up at Sasuke, he pressed his lips against her sweaty brow and he smirked. "Ready for the next round?"

She nodded.

XXXX

Sasuke sat outside, the door swung open and he turned around. His eyes narrowed to see Hinata staring at him with the scrolls in her hands and the Uchiha stood up. He hadn't thought about the scrolls in over a month.

"W-what is this?" Hinata demanded. "Why d-does this have the s-seal of Konohagakure on it?" He could tell that she was hurt and Sasuke remained silent. "What d-did you do?"

Sasuke watched the veins appear on her face as she activated the byakugan and she tightened her grip on them. She sounded like Naruto and he activated his sharingan.

"Give them back to me." Sasuke demanded.

"How d-did you get t-these?"

"You wouldn't want to know." The Uchiha informed. He watched her palms glow blue, she threw the scrolls aside and charged after him. Her chakra was pulsing, he dodged her attempts to block his chakra points and Sasuke grabbed her wrist. She kicked him away from her, he had to admit that he was impressed. He watched tears stream down her face, Sasuke lunged for her and she spun on her heels. He was thrown back, landing on his feet and she charged after him. He did some hand signs, she gasped as her arms became bound and Sasuke stood in front of her.

"Why?" She sobbed. "What d-do those scrolls have t-that is so important?"

"It is only accessible to Uchiha created by Madara himself." Sasuke informed.

"Are those s-scrolls m-more important than me?" Hinata questioned. The Uchiha was caught off guard. "Is your ambition m-more important than m-me and our child?" The Genjustu broke, unable to sustain itself without the user's mind stability and Hinata charged after him.

XXXX

She went to punch him and Sasuke went to grab it. Hinata understood that he was holding back on her while she could deplete his chakra, he knew plenty of defensive mechanism that could have in capitated her.

"You should have fallen in love the dobe, Hinata." Sasuke said with a smile. He grabbed her wrist gently but firmly. She looked at him, taken aback. "He would have never hurt you, he wouldn't be so familiar with that look on your face like I am."

"What l-look?" She whispered.

"Like I have just destroyed your world." Sasuke said.

"You p-promise me that you w-would change." Hinata said as tears poured out. "And I thought that you d-did."

"My ambition is all I have ever known, Hinata." Sasuke informed. "But, I did release those servants because of you." Hinata's eyes widened, Sasuke let go of her wrist and pulled her in. "I killed Futo in part because I was going to release the medic for you. Don't you see that my ambition pales in comparison to you and our child"

She shook her head, not wanting to hear what she wanted to hear.

"Was this all a lie? Here?" She whimpered.

"No."

"I love you." She enunciated.

"I know you do." He reached up a hand, running his fingers through her indigo tresses.

His last statement made her breath hitch. It was, "that's why I am going to destroy those scrolls." He had just given it all up.

 **If you would please review the chapter, it would greatly be appreciated as there will be more to come-TheValkyrieGladiator**


	12. Old Pasts and New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any kind of way, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Please note: Characters are OOC.**

The Dichotomy of Sanity

Sasuke inwardly admitted that he was a fool, how did he think he could still keep Hinata and still pursue his goals?

He knew she was hurt, and he detested that look on her face.

The underlying raw emotion that constituted the look on her face was hurt in the form of that she should have listened to her gut instincts about him.

But, Hinata ignored all the warnings about Sasuke. Sasuke destroyed everything in his path, fucked those who cared about him (it was well-known), he didn't care about anyone or anything except Hinata and their child.

Yes, the Uchiha had orchestrated the attack on Konohagakure to obtain the scrolls with the intent to fully extract all of the information out of them, but now he was going to destroy them. It would seem counterintuitive that he would risk the lives of his men to only do it all in vain, yet he realized it wasn't in vain. Konohagakure had something that solely belonged to the Uchiha and therefore, it belonged to him. After all, it was Konohagakure that arranged the attack and massacre of the Uchiha by using his brother as their pawn! Fuck, they didn't deserve to have the scrolls even if they were created by that bastard, Madara.

And he knew that anyone would try to get their grimy hands on anything that pertained to the Uchiha and if by some slim chance, someone was to unearth its secrets, they could bring him down.

He ran his hands down Hinata's shoulders, pulling her away from him, and he scrutinized her. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red. She looked up at him, briefly before she turned away, ashamed. Sasuke wanted her to look at him, he wanted to press his lips against hers and steal every breath of hers. The Uchiha fought the urge to do so, but he also wanted to grab her and shake her.

He wanted to yell, "What do you want from me!" But, he couldn't let her go, and he couldn't bear for her to let him go. If she let him go, he would ruin this world like none before, his sanity lost with her.

XXXX

"W-why did you bring those scrolls here?" Hinata now looked at him with a fierce determination. She licked her dry lips, awaiting an answer from him, and Sasuke held her stare.

"I am a prideful man." The Uchiha explained. "I thought I could have both."

"You l-lied to me." Hinata pulled away from him, she turned on her heels, but Sasuke grabbed her arm, firmly. "I-I wanted you to w-will yourself to me including that a-ambition."

"Hinata, I brought those scrolls here because I couldn't let my ambition go, it is all I have ever lived for but the more time I spent with you, the more I found myself willing to give it away." Sasuke broke now. His voice was filled with emotion, fear but, she could not look at him. "I hadn't thought about those scrolls in the time that we have been here."

"L-let go of m-me, please." Hinata mewled. He tightened his grip on her arm, and she turned around, tears spilling down her cheeks again.

"No, I can't." The Uchiha stated firmly. "I won't." Hinata balled up her fist, her fist glowed blue, and she punched Sasuke as hard as she could in his shoulder. He let go of her, grabbing it, and he growled. She ran as fast as she could back in the house and into their bedroom.

XXXX

Sasuke held his shoulder, he stared at the closed door and he fisted his hair. He got up, storming up the porch and he grabbed the scrolls. He opened the door, staring at the closed bedroom and he found himself, reaching for her. He cursed himself and his ambition. The Uchiha wasn't going to burn them just yet, no he wanted her to see.

But for now, he was alone again, an all too familiar feeling.

XXXX

She didn't speak to him for a week.

She did not come out of their bedroom except for when she made food for both of them. He did not come into the bedroom and instead slept on the couch. They did not eat together, she ate when she thought he was asleep and when she ventured outside of the room. Hinata saw him lying on the couch with his back faced to her, he did not turn around to acknowledge her presence but she knew he was aware of her. She also noticed that he did not touch the food that she made.

Hinata started to worry about him.

She heard the sound of footsteps stop at the bedroom door, Hinata lifted up to see the shadow under the door and she expected a knock to come. However, no knock came and instead, she watched the shadow move away from the door. Quickly, she got up and opened the door. Hinata peered around the corner to see Sasuke stopped at the front door, fastening the broch on his cloak and muttering a series of curses. She licked her dry lips, sauntering out, and she reached out to him. Her hand touched his back, a touch that she had missed for quite some time, she tried not to moan in satisfaction at the feel of him underneath her fingers.

Instantly, his back stiffened, and she laid her head on his back.

"W-where are you g-going?" She inquired. The sound of rain hitting on the rooftop resonated throughout the house. "I-its pouring outside."

There was no response.

She looked down to see Sasuke's fist were clenched and…shaking. She ran her hands down his back to touch his fist, and she rested her hand on it.

"You n-need to eat."

No response.

"Sasuke." She breathed.

"Are you going to leave me?" Sasuke questioned. She gasped as he turned around and, he stared at her, intently.

He looked torn apart. There were dark circles underneath his eyes indicating to her that he hadn't slept and his skin was paler than usual.

Hinata shook her head and sighed, reaching out to him. She rested her hand on his neck and closed in, laying her head on his chest. "No, I-I'm not, I'm here to s-stay with you."

"I attacked Konohagakure to obtain those scrolls." Sasuke informed. Hinata knew it and she closed her eyes.

"I k-know." She whispered.

"I sent my men to attack Konohagakure and I am sure they ran into your friends. I do not hold your friends of the same value as you do them. I also attacked a small Konohagakure camp and that is how the medic came into my possession. Do you not see I hate Konohagakure that I will gladly burn it all down if I could?"

"W-would you now?" Hinata inquired.

"No, you value it."

"And y-you value N-Naruto." Hinata breathed. "I saw it when y-you let me in y-your mind."

"You see too much."

XXXX

Sasuke closed his eyes at the feel of her against him, he snaked his arm around her and pulled her in closer. He buried his face in her hair, catching her scent, one that he had not been able to capture in a week. He hadn't been able to sleep for a week, the absent feeling of her body next to him kept him awake and he didn't want to eat, he did not desire to. It was like it was before, before she stepped into his life. Many times, he stopped to knock on the door, but he knew she wouldn't answer, she didn't want to see him.

But above it all, she was going to stay with him.

"Hinata." He sighed, closing his eyes. He did not know when it happened nor did he think such a thing was possible. However, he felt something roll down his cheeks and Hinata looked up at him. Her eyes widened at the sight, Sasuke touched his cheeks and they were wet.

He was crying for her. How ironic! These fickle emotions like crying were deemed weak to the Uchiha and now here he was succumbing to them.

"Sasuke." Hinata whispered. "D-don't cry, I'm h-here." He stared at her, shocked for the first time in many years, this woman in front of him had brought him to his knees. She touched his cheek, wiping his tears with her thumb and lifted up. She pressed her lips against his, he returned back the kiss with an unusual fierceness, and she gasped. He forced his tongue inside of her mouth, caressing her tongue with his and she moaned loudly. He did not give her room to breathe, she pulled at his cloak, pulling him closer, and he fumbled with her yukata. He opened her yukata up and touched her small swollen belly. He leaned down, pressing his forehead against her stomach and she looked at him, huffing. Hinata rested her hand on his head and ran her fingers through his hair.

She would never tell anyone that she had seen the Uchiha cry.

He did not need to apologize to her, his actions revealed it.

He had told her everything, she had seen him at his worst and she still chose to stay with him. She understood that Sasuke has had a hard life, she was not naïve, she heard the horror stories about the Uchiha massacre and how he had witnessed it. She had even visited the darkest depths of his mind where her stomach churned as the smell of blood filled her nostrils.

Hinata didn't know who she would be if something like that happened to her, would she have turned out like Sasuke?

Would she have still held onto her ideals?

She understood that Sasuke's behavior during this war was innate, it is all he has ever known and now he had gone against such a behavior that has become second nature to him just for her.

She simply could not and would not ask anymore from him.

"I am an enemy of Konohagakure." Sasuke informed.

"I k-know." She whispered. A silence was exchanged between the two.

"Y-you should t-take off your cloak." Hinata suggested. Sasuke sighed, pulling away and she tied her yukata back up. He took of his cloak and she reached out a hand. Her fingertips brushed along his knuckles and he grabbed her hand. His hands were like ice. "W-what have you b-been doing all this t-time?"

"Out." Sasuke stated. "Thinking." She didn't question him anymore, Hinata went into the kitchen and the Uchiha sat down. She poured him beef and potatoes and he snaked an arm around her waist. She squeaked as he pulled her on his lap and he smirked at her, tiredly. She smiled at him gently, spooning his food and handed it to him. For a moment, his eyebrow cocked and then he opened his mouth.

"I can feed myself." He chuckled. He grabbed the spoon from her and started to eat. She missed him just as much as he missed her. Sasuke laid down on the bed not too long afterwards, he enclosed his arms around her and she wiggled.

"Sasuke, I can't m-move."

"That is the point, stay here with me." Sasuke said sleepily.

"W-what if I have to p-pee?"

"Hold it."

"You're not p-pregnant." Hinata made a face. He grumbled something unintelligible.

"You get two minutes and if you don't come back, I will come after you." Sasuke whispered. Hinata opened her mouth to object but she heard Sasuke take a deep breath and she knew he had fallen asleep. Hinata pulled the covers on them, his arm became tighter around her.

And with that, she touched his lips, pressing hers against them lightly and whispered her affirmation of love.

-A couple of days later-

"have you thought a-about what our c-child will be?" Hinata asked, peering over her book. She peered up at him from her book, and Sasuke had his head back with his eyes closed. Hinata laid in between his legs, her back laid up against his upper torso and his arms laid propped up on the couch.

"It doesn't matter to me." Sasuke replied.

"I'm sure that it d-does." Hinata closed her book.

"as long as you're the mother then I am fine with either a boy or girl." Hinata turned red, a smile settled on her lips and she opened her books back up.

"D-do you still want s-six children?"

"No, that was a ridiculous aspiration of mine." Sasuke lifted up, pressing his lips against the back of her head, and he rested his chin on it. "You being constantly pregnant would be problematic for both of us."

"Constantly?"

"Hinata, we have sex a lot." The Uchiha bluntly pointed out. "No, just this one and maybe two more, but no more than that. Afterwards, I suggest oral contraceptives."

Hinata nodded.

* * *

" Hinata, come here." Sasuke called from outside. He held the scrolls in his hands, she sauntered out and stopped at the stairs at the sight of them.

" W-what is going on?"

" These mean nothing to me." The Uchiha swore. " And I am going to show you." He did some hand signs, setting the scrolls on fire and he threw them on the ground. Hinata's breath hitched, she watched the crackling of the scrolls in front of her and she walked up to him. Sasuke stared at the scrolls, seeing his ambition burn away, and he glanced over at her. She placed her hand on his arm and laid her head on it.

" Thank you." She whispered. The burning of the scrolls symbolized the burning of their fights, and the man he used to be.

* * *

The training sessions started back and almost every time, they spared, Sasuke would casually touch her whether it was a simple brush of her skin or feel of her hair.

Hinata huffed, her hands glowed blue and her clothes were messed up. Sasuke stared at her with his sharingan, his Kusangi was unsheathed, and he tightened his grip on the hilt. He charged after Hinata, blue electricity flowed down the blade, and Hinata spun on her heels. He managed to break through it, she struck several times in attempts to cut off his chakra, and he dodged it. His eyes followed her movements and a cocky smirk was plastered on his face. Hinata had to admit that she enjoyed training with him, it made her feel alive.

"W-what is the s-smirk for?" Hinata questioned.

"Nothing." Sasuke's smirk grew wider.

He went to knock off her feet, she stumbled back, shocked and she landed on her feet. She looked up to see Sasuke pointing the tip end of the Kusangi at her, and a kunai pressed against her leg. Hinata quickly reached into her pocket, Sasuke followed her movements, and he grabbed her wrist. She twisted her body, ready to kick him in the ribs and he went to break her leg with the hilt of his Kusangi. The Uchiha stopped above her leg with the hilt, and the two of them stared at one another with labored breaths. "You are getting good." Hinata smiled at him, he deactivated his sharingan and stopped changeling his chidori. He let go of Hinata, she deactivated her byakugan and she sighed.

"I-I'm going to have to g-get more clothes."

"I have to go back into town anyways." Sasuke informed. "I have to get something." Hinata wondered what Sasuke had planned but her body ached. "Tired?" She looked over at him and shook her head.

"J-just a little sore."

"Come on, let's head back home and take a warm bath." Sasuke suggested.

"T-together?" Hinata asked as she followed behind Sasuke towards the house and he looked over his shoulder.

"What you don't want to?" His voice came off a little, teasingly.

"No, I w-would like that." Hinata admitted. She caught up to Sasuke, grabbing his arm and rested her head on it. She had seen many sides of the Uchiha but she came to realize that he had a teasing side about him. And she frowned about him, he seemed amused and stating that he liked to see it. When they reached the house, the Uchiha ran the hot water and he started to undress. She looked over her shoulder, watching him take off his shirt and she gasped. His chest was covered in bruise, and she knew it had been from her hitting him. However, he did not visibly show the pain. She bit her lower lip, taking off her pants and she heard the water splash as he got in. Hinata turned around to see Sasuke in the water, he extended his hand to her and she tried not to groan at the sight. The Uchiha's hair dripped with water as his raven locks clung to his face and he chuckled.

"What's wrong, Hinata?"

"N-nothing." She said, suddenly self-conscious. She sauntered up to him, he pulled her into the water and she gasped. Her hair covered her face, she laid on top of him and he rubbed her lips with his thumb. The Uchiha leaned in, pressing his lips against hers and Hinata rested her hand on his chest.

"Y-you didn't tell me I b-bruised you." She said in between their kiss. Hinata broke it and she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"It doesn't matter."

"I-I hurt you."

"I have felt much more pain before." Sasuke stated. Hinata's hands glowed green, he grunted as she began to heal him and Sasuke grabbed her shoulder, massaging it.

"That feels nice." She sighed. Her voice was hushed in the bathroom filled with the steam of the water. She pressed her lips against his neck, he groaned and his eyes slid close. They stayed in the water till it lost its heat and Sasuke headed out into town.

XXXX

It had been bothering Sasuke for quite some time, he struggled with himself, screaming at him to go against the conformity of what constitutes a man and woman to live together. Nevertheless, he was a changed man and he knew that she wanted it- all women did from the man they loved.

He was going to go buy her a ring and propose to her. He didn't care of their engagement was formally recognized either because it would be recognized between them, The Uchiha knew that he would have to tread carefully, there was no doubt that Naruto was still looking for him despite his two-month absence.

Naruto was a tenacious pain in his ass. He also hadn't kept in contact with his men for several months and he knew they were probably wondering about him. He didn't care, they could all fuck themselves as he had more important matters to attend to, this would be seen as a betrayal of loyalty in their eyes and make him their enemy. But, despite him being an enemy, they wouldn't rise up against him as he had never unleashed his full power in front of him. No, they probably just took jobs for other people who wanted to get ahead in this war.

Either way, they were just some more people that Sasuke fucked over.

XXXX

Naruto inwardly admitted that he was tired, he had been to multiple towns and he tried to detect Sasuke's chakra but it had been snuffed out. The blond Jinchuuriki kept in touch with Konohagakure, making sure that there were no more attacks and to his surprise, there wasn't anymore. It was almost as if Sasuke had dropped off the face of the earth.

At the first month of Sasuke's absence, Naruto anticipated a huge attack but when none came, he was perplexed. What exactly was Sasuke doing? During their confrontation, Naruto could tell that Sasuke was distracted but by what?

Naruto had sent clones to track Sasuke's men, but nearly all of the ones he was able to track disposed of themselves quickly. He had managed to capture a couple of them, demanding answers about Sasuke's whereabouts but they didn't talk. Instead, they spat in his face and taunted him, fought against him and they died.

Naruto came across some civilians claiming to be Sasuke's servants, they didn't tell him much, too fearful of what Sasuke would do to them but the one thing that struck him was that, they said he let them go.

Why would he do that? It renewed his faith that the Sasuke, his brother and former teammate was somewhere deep inside there still.

The blond-haired Jinchuuriki couldn't help but feel envious because whatever it was had managed to bring out the Sasuke that he knew and it wasn't by his hand.

Dare he say it, this something had more power than him. Naruto sighed to himself, this was the last town that he was going in and then, he was going to head back to Konohagakure. He was homesick, he missed Sakura and although, he was used to being apart from home due to missions. There were no missions that had ever taken him this long before, Sasuke was his longest mission. His limbs were sore, his stomach twisted in knots, yearning for substance and he told himself that the town was just a day away.

He had to get a warm bed and food, his morale was dwindling fast and incentive was becoming nonexistent.

XXXX

Sasuke sauntered into town, he scanned the hordes of civilian and went into a nearby shop. There were men in the shop, picking out rings and Sasuke walked by the displays. Hinata was not a gaudy woman, she prized the mundane but he wanted something to look good on her beautiful hand. She was beautiful before, but pregnancy exacerbated her beauty. An older man waltzed over to him and smiled.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, when I find it." Sasuke said curtly. The older man grimaced, walking away and Sasuke muttered something unintelligible.

He hated for anyone to be up his ass.

The Uchiha came to a ring that had a sliver band, it was two bands woven together with small diamonds in between them. He signaled to the old man and the old man crossed his arms.

"She must be a lucky one." He said as Sasuke pointed to the ring he wanted to see.

"I don't believe in such inconsequential things like luck and fate." Sasuke held up the ring, he liked the simplicity and complexity of it. "I'll buy this one." He handed it to the old man, he didn't worry about the money because he had plenty of it and if he ever did run out, he would take the job as an assassin. The old man took the ring and he began to put it in a box. He took the box, shoving it in the inside of his cloak and headed back to the house. Hinata was in the bedroom, straightening up things.

He was not good at this sort of thing. Hell, he had never met a woman he considered marrying because all of the ones tried to rape him, force themselves on him or were enamored with him that they would gladly lay down their lives for him so he could spare a glance their way.

Hinata was quite different unlike any woman he had met before. Sasuke cursed underneath his breath, he was acting like a boy giving a flower to his crush. He didn't know if he was going to do this right or not.

Fuck.

Sasuke went into the bedroom, Hinata looked over her shoulder and she smiled at him. "W-welcome back."

"Hinata, I need to talk about something important."

"W-what about?" Hinata turned around and sat down on the bed.

"Your quite an amazing woman." Sasuke stated. "when we were at the fireworks and you gazed at that princess, I told you that she was feigning happiness. You then asked me about my opinion on marriage and I told you."

Hinata's eyes widened at him as he continued, "I don't feign anything nor do you when you are with me." He pulled out the small box and her eyes began to water, nodding at him. He chuckled at her.

"I have to ask you." Sasuke opened up the box, pulling out the ring and he held it up to her. "Marry me, Hinata?"

"I thought you d-didn't like being m-married." Hinata teased. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Hinata got off the bed and he slipped the ring on her finger. She leaned over, pressing her lips against his and he reciprocated the passionate kiss.

"How smug of you." He said playfully in between the kisses. Hinata looked at her hand, touching the ring and her mind trying to fathom it. He wanted to marry her, he could have anyone and he chose her.

She made a celebration dinner that night.

XXXX

The next morning, Hinata woke up nauseous and when she took a sip of tea to calm down her nausea, she ran to the bathroom. She hovered over the toilet, regurgitating the celebration dinner and looked up as Sasuke yanked the door open. He knelt down, pressing his hand against her bare back and he brushed her hair back.

"I think t-the food didn't agree w-with me." Hinata said before emptying out more of her stomach contents.

"I will go into town to get you some medicine." Sasuke pressed his lips against her back. "I will stay with you till it seems to have temporarily subsided."

She nodded, murmuring an "I l-love you" before starting up again. She threw up against several different times until it finally came to a halt. He helped Hinata back into bed, propping her up on pillows and poked her forehead. "I'll be back."

She nodded. Sasuke grabbed his cloak and headed out.

XXXX

The Uchiha didn't like the sight of Hinata sick, it made him anxious for her and their child. In other words, Sasuke was worried. He reached the town in no time, he had his hood pulled up and he scanned the buildings for a medicine shop. The only one was on the far edge of town, he walked in and a young woman smiled up at him.

"Yes?"

"I need a remedy for vomiting, my pregnant fiancée seems to have eaten something that curdled on her stomach." Sasuke explained.

"Oh okay. Stay right here and I will make you a remedy." She walked off, going into the back of the store and Sasuke stared at the civilians passing by the shop. The young woman came back in a matter of time with a small bag with a black powdery mix. "Have her take this with a glass of water."

"Is this safe for her and the child?" Sasuke asked, skeptically. He didn't trust anyone not even a medicine woman.

"I assure you." Sasuke reached into his pocket, giving her the money and he left the store. This part of town was the busiest, he didn't like the congestion of people and he looked down at the small bag. For that medicine woman's sake, it had better work.

At that moment, someone bumped into him and knocked off his hood. He turned around, exasperated and he pressed his lips together. Naruto looked at him with wide eyes, Sasuke immediately rested his hand on the Kusangi and Naruto growled at him. The Uchiha did some hand signs, creating several clones and the cloned dispersed in the crowd. Naruto went to grab him, Sasuke unclasped his cloak and he kicked Naruto as far away from him as possible.

This was not the time.

The Uchiha activated his sharingan, pressing through the crowd that now looked at the two fearfully but he knew that Naruto wouldn't attack him, not with all of the civilians around. Sasuke looked over his shoulder, he scanned for any signs of Naruto's chakra but couldn't find any. He smirked to himself, cockily and he got out of town. No more than he got out of town, he detected a small flicker of Naruto's chakra and he unsheathed his Kusangi. In full force, he saw Naruto charge at him and Naruto withdrew his fist. Sasuke did some hand sighs, his cheeks bellowed out and fire expulsed out. He turned his head at the moment, Naruto came at him and punched him across the face. Sasuke flew back, landing on his feet and spit out blood.

"You look like hell." Sasuke observed.

"I've been following you, you bastard!" Naruto shouted. "How dare you not face me on your own! Now, I will ask my questions whether you stand there or I have to beat it the answers out of you! What are you up to?"

"That is none of your concern." Sasuke informed. His mind wandered to Hinata, he didn't have time to play with Naruto, he had to get to her. Naruto charged at him, unsated by his answer and Sasuke dodged it. Sasuke punched Naruto as hard as he could in the stomach, Naruto gasped and Sasuke stabbed him in the shoulder with the Kusangi.

This was also uncommon for Sasuke. Normally, he would have taken the route that would have ended someone's life right then and there, but he didn't with Naruto. All, the Uchiha wanted to achieve at that moment was to immobilize Naruto. Naruto staggered backwards, holding his shoulder and the Uchiha stabbed him in the leg. Naruto screamed in frustration and agony as Sasuke wedged his katana in deep and he grabbed Sasuke's neck. Sasuke activated mangekyo sharingan.

"Amaterasu." Naruto let go of him as the hellish flames consumed his arm and Sasuke yanked his katana out. He left Naruto, Sasuke wasn't worried about him, he would heal himself in a matter of minutes but it would be just enough time to get home. The Uchiha looked over his shoulder, making sure Naruto wasn't tracking his movements and he reached home. He wiped the blood smug on his face, he was alleviated for multiple reasons:

One for being able to reach Hinata and Two for shaking Naruto off his back.

But, he was faced extenuating circumstances. They had to leave the home now, Naruto was too close for comfort but would he keep moving his pregnant fiancée to avoid Naruto each time he came in contact with him? It was simply unrealistic and selfish.

Sasuke sauntered into the home and bedroom to find Hinata on the bed. She had her eyes closed, he got her a glass of water and sat down on the bed.

"I'm back." He leaned over, pressing his lips against her forehead and her eyes slid open. "take this." He handed her the small bag, she smiled at him wearily and he helped her lift up. She took the powered mix and he helped her sip some water. She was weak from throwing up so much.

At that moment, he heard the door swing open and his fears come alive. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

XXXX

Hinata's eyes widened in shock, her heart stopped and she looked at Sasuke who gave her a pained expression.

"Sasuke." She gasped, fearful. "W-

"Hinata?" Her fears came alive, she looked to see Naruto standing at the front door and his eyes were wide in shock. She could not hide her swollen stomach; he had seen it all.

And for the first time, she would have thought she would be happy to see Naruto, but she wasn't. No, it was dread that nestled in the pit of her stomach.

 **If you would please review the chapter, it would greatly be appreciated as there will be more to come-TheValkyrieGladiator**


	13. Fickle Beings

**I do not own Naruto in any kind of way, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A/N: I apologize for my absence.**

The Dichotomy of Sanity

Among all of her numerous supplications, she yearned to see her friends again especially Naruto, and yet here he was in front of her. And her months ago self would have chided the notion that she wouldn't beseech Naruto to take her away, perplexed by the inaction she didn't take at that moment. But, she was stagnant in her movement, paralyzed by shock and rendered feeble by her aliment. She inwardly admitted that her friends especially Naruto were threats to her now. And in the love that she had for Sasuke, a sort of selfishness had taken root in her soul, festering into a sort of possessiveness. She didn't want Sasuke to be taken away from her nor her away from him and anything that endangered that bond was an adversary to her. Hinata knew the day would come when she would be face to face with her friends, required explain the dichotomy between Sasuke and her, but she didn't anticipate it to be so soon. She was naïve.

And alas, her prayers were not granted by the Gods and instead the Gods bestowed upon her, a storm of conflicting emotions. She opened her mouth, grabbing at the covers and pulled them up on herself. Hinata closed her eyes, the nausea and headache coming back in full force and she leaned into Sasuke.

"Hinata?" Naruto voice came out, shaky. She could not bear to look at the blond-haired Jinchuuriki, he sounded both relieved and horrified.

"Naruto, get out." Sasuke hissed through gritted teeth. She heard the sound of his katana coming out of the blade, pointing it in the direction of their childhood friend. "You have no place here; you are upsetting her."

"What did you do!" Naruto shouted. "why is she sick like that?"

"Food poisoning." Sasuke stated, curtly.

XXXX

Sasuke was going to kill Naruto if he got any closer to Hinata, she was in no condition to be placed under this kind of stress. He did not like the glint in Naruto's eyes, the bastard was always such an open book, Sasuke could see him contemplating his next movie. Sasuke activated his sharingan and his face was contorted into a fierce expression, one that he had not worn for quite some time, leave it to the dobe to bring out the murderous side of him.

"I will not ask you again." Sasuke seethed. "Get the fuck out." Naruto met his eyes with his own hard expression.

"Does she want me to go?" Naruto questioned. A pregnant silence was exchanged between them and without any words being spoken, Hinata nodded her head as a "yes." The Uchiha smirked at Naruto, Naruto turned on his heels and he closed the door behind him.

"You need to get rest." Sasuke informed.

"W-what about N-Naruto?" Hinata managed to get out, she pulled away from him and he helped lay her back down. She turned on her side, Sasuke sat his katana aside, his sharingan still active, watching Naruto through the walls. Her eyes were getting heavy, the medicine taking effect and she held up her hand. He took her hand, she interlaced their fingers and he laid down with her.

"Don't worry, my dear." Sasuke muttered lowly. He pressed his lips against her ear, burying his face in the crook of her neck and she pulled his arm over her. There were a multitude of thoughts that ran through his head, he could give the dobe the slip, but Hinata was in no condition to be moved nor would be leave her. The only conceivable action that he could come to was that he would have to deal with his old friend for now. He cursed silently to himself, when he was sure that she was in deep sleep, he slipped out of bed. Sasuke opened up the door and closed it behind him.

Naruto was leaning against the wall and his arms were folded across his chest.

"What is going on here, Sasuke?" Naruto demanded.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand." He derided. Naruto stormed up to him, balling up his fist and he punched him across the face in frustration.

"Did you orchestrate her kidnapping?" Naruto questioned.

"and what would I have to gain by kidnapping the Hyuuga princess?" The Uchiha asked curiously. "No, I merely came across her and decided to keep her for myself."

"You are just as guilty as those who kidnapped her."

"Am I know?" Sasuke snapped, exasperated. "Surely, you are not so naïve to know what would have happened if she were sold off."

"Shut up, bastard, you have to explain to me about the scrolls and about this." Naruto retorted. "what were you hoping to accomplish?"

"an empire." Sasuke replied.

"Where are the scrolls?"

"The whereabouts of the scrolls are superfluous, they belong to my clan, and not in the grimy hands of Konohagakure." Naruto grabbed him by the shirt, Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the hair and flipped him onto the ground. Planting his foot on Naruto's chest, Sasuke pointed the tip end of Kusangi at Naruto's throat and Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Hinata is a just a pawn in your game isn't she?" Naruto seethed.

"No, she is not." Sasuke stated. "she is my family and I am not my brother." Standing over his old friend, the disdain for Naruto came back in full force, urging him to crush his skull. But, the nine tails would just heal Naruto back up, giving him a sort of invulnerability. Sasuke thought back to when Hinata was inside of his mind, mentioning that he still cared for Naruto.

A strange anomaly considering that most would say that Sasuke cared for no one except for himself. He inwardly admitted that him and Naruto were alike, albeit Naruto represented the choices that Sasuke did not make in his life.

Thus, the polarity between Naruto and him that fueled Sasuke's abhorrence. And above everyone else, Sasuke detested reminders.

"Leave now before I cut your throat." He took his foot off him, sheathing his katana and Naruto got onto his feet.

XXXX

Naruto scrutinized Sasuke carefully, Sasuke was always the one to hid his emotions behind a stoic visage, but the blond Jinchuuriki could tell he was different. However, he couldn't pinpoint what exactly was different. Yet, Naruto wanted an explanation about Hinata, why was she with him? How did she end up carrying his child? Neither would the Uchiha offer up an explanation for all of it. And Naruto wanted to hug Hinata in relief, tell her how much she and all the friends at home missed her, but Sasuke wouldn't let him near her. Sasuke was always such a selfish bastard.

"I will be back." Naruto informed.

"I expected no less." Sasuke said, almost tiredly. He watched the Uchiha head back to the room, Sasuke looked tired and Naruto grimaced.

"What is the nature of you and Hinata's relationship?" Naruto asked curiously.

"That is none of your business." The Uchiha didn't not look at him as he spoke, Sasuke opened up the bedroom door and he closed it. Naruto headed out of the house, he had a little money on him so he decided to book a hotel. He ventured out back into the surrounding forest, Naruto jumped through the trees and he thought back to Sasuke and Hinata. He noted the way that Hinata reached out to Sasuke and the way Sasuke accepted her. Naruto had to admit that he was shocked, he thought Sasuke had eradicated all forms of human emotion especially after Hitachi's death and yet, he could see them. Love and empathy had seemed to taken root in the Uchiha, two words Naruto did not associate with Sasuke until now. Naruto reached the town, searching for a cheap hotel and when he found one, he booked a room. Naruto sat down on the bed, running his hands through his hair and he sighed to himself. Unwittingly, his body relaxed, finally resting after such an extraneous journey. Naruto touched his throat, still feeling the cold steel of Sasuke's katana, an all too familiar sensation. Sasuke would have normally impaled Naruto as he had done in the past, but he did not. Instead, Naruto noticed a bit of perhaps hesitation in him, he questioned that hesitation. One thing was for certain, he would _not_ convey back with Konoha nor would he tell about finding Sasuke. He did not want to stress Hinata out and Naruto knew that Sasuke was fully aware of that fact.

 _No_ , Naruto would just observe for now.

XXXX

Hinata woke up, expecting to see Naruto looming over her with a concerned expression on his face, but there was no one in the room besides Sasuke. She sighed to herself, she knew that wherever Naruto had gone to that he would be back, but for now, she felt a false alleviation. The sickness had passed over, Hinata turned around to see the Uchiha with his eyes closed and she reached up a hand, touching his face.

He looked tired.

She traced the contours of his face with her index fingers and her fingertips stopped at his lips. Hinata moved closer to him, and she laid her head on his chest.

"Are you feeling better?" He inquired. She looked up at him, but his eyes were still closed.

"Yes." She assured. A pregnant silence was exchanged between them. "S-Sasuke."

"He has been tracking me for quite some time." Sasuke informed. He opened his eyes now, they bore into hers, unwavering and intense.

"h-he will be back." Hinata muttered, pursing his lips. She grimaced to herself, she contemplated as to what her next move would be. Hinata could just send Naruto a letter, instructing him to give it to her father, but she was not fond of that notion. It was impersonal and cold, her family deserved so much better treatment. She was not the kind of person to reciprocate ill-treatment, it was something that her family members did not possess. Neji's initial disdain for her because of her father's alienation and subsequent mistreatment of Neji's father due to Hiashi's social hierarchal position. Naruto was the one who changed Neji and Neji's relationship with her, but it was Hinata's avocation for Neji's seal removal that solidified their new relationship. Hanabi's relationship with her was strained, soured by her father's unattainable goals for his daughters.

It was the first time she considered renouncing her position as the next Hyuuga head. However, she would be branded as the defaming Hyuuga princess who brought shame on the prideful Hyuuga clan by getting pregnant by the traitor.

She would be no different from Sasuke.

"Why didn't you try and k-kill him when he came in h-here?" Hinata questioned. She had heard about the numerous near death altercations that the two had engaged in.

"Because you wouldn't want that." The Uchiha stated. Hinata smiled at him thinly and Sasuke chuckled. "I was almost tempted to tell him how we happened so he would stop being such a nuisance. However, that is something that I will leave up to you."

"he would k-know the good and the bad."

"so be it." Sasuke replied.

XXXX

Neji was knelt down on the ground, his arms were outstretched and his hands were gripping the sheet laid out in front of him. His jaw was clenched, his face was twisted into a sort of pain and his shirt was off. There were deep lacerations on his back inflicted by the Hyuuga head as punishment for Hinata's disappearance. Tenten dipped her fingers into the goo-like substance, applying it to his back and he hissed. He could hear Hiashi's words in his head, echoing that he was subpar for not living up to his purpose of protecting the main branch. In Hinata's absence, Hiashi had reverted back to his cold disposition, at his wits with Konoha's finest shinobi and their lack of being able to find Hinata. The self-autonomy Hiashi displayed was due to Hinata and Naruto's influence and without them, it was only natural to revert back to old ways. It only revealed vulnerability in the revered Hyuuga head, Neji understood that his grief for Hinata had manifested itself into anger and in that anger, he directed it towards the second branch especially Neji. Nevertheless, Neji would liberate himself from the Hyuuga head as quickly as possible, before the birth of his unborn child.

He would not have his child subjected to anything he went through. For now, he would have to bear this burden.

XXXX

The next day in the middle of breakfast, Hinata sat down her tea and said, "Sasuke, I w-would like for you to go into town and l-let me talk to Naruto alone."

Sasuke stopped eating and his eyes narrowed quickly. "Why?"

"I want to do this for m-myself, I need to do it." Hinata informed. "Naruto will not u-understand the nature of you and I unless I explain it to him, myself. All he sees is what you have done during this war and how y-you can atone for it." The Uchiha stared at her silently and he sat down his fork.

"I see, so that is why you have been fumbling with your fingers all morning." Sasuke observed.

"It's a habit that I t-thought I got rid of." Hinata stated as her cheeks turned rose red.

"I will leave a crow here." Sasuke stated. Hinata nodded. The two of them finished breakfast, Hinata put on a summer yukata and Sasuke leaned over, pressing his lips against her ear. She smiled at him, he reached down her arm and she held out her hand. Black chakra formed in her hand, manifesting into a shape of a crow with sharingan eyes. The crow crawled up her arm and perched on her shoulder.

Sasuke headed out the door, putting on his cloak and she wrapped her arms around him. He reached up a hand, stroking her tresses and he closed his eyes, taking in her scent. She watched as Sasuke left her, disappearing back into the forest and she bit the inside of her cheek.

For now, she would wait.

A couple of hours went by and a knock came at the door. She sauntered to the door and opened it to see a very shocked Naruto. He looked tired from what she could tell and he smelled like fresh pine. For many years, she was enamored with Naruto, told herself that she loved him beyond words. But looking at her old flame, she realized that her love for him and her love for Sasuke were two distinct affections. She did love Naruto, but her love for him was fueled only by the fact that he always encouraged her to strive for the best. He didn't conform, he was passionate in his aspirations and he was gentle, kind. He was embodiment of everything that she was not so lucky to have and it was that very idea that she felt in love with. She loved Naruto because he was everything that she strived to be.

She loved Sasuke as a man.

Naruto smiled at her, gently and tears started to form in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her without question, she froze at the action and then, she relaxed.

"I missed you, Hinata. We all do." Naruto admitted. "I'm glad that you are safe."

"I'm s-sorry." Hinata stated, looking down.

"How long have you been with Sasuke?"

"months, almost a y-year." Hinata admitted. She watched Naruto eye the crow perched on her shoulder, he went to touch it and it squawked at him. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed together into a hard frown.

"Where is he?"

"I sent him away." Hinata informed. Naruto's eyes widened quite a bit, baffled at her words and she sat down on the porch. He took a spot next to her, nestling his elbows on his knees and he looked forward. "I wanted u-us to talk as old f-friends."

"Did he forced himself on you?" Naruto asked, hesitantly.

"No, he d-didn't." Hinata assured.

"Are you a pawn?"

"initially, I was a p-pawn in this war to him." She saw an irate expression come across Naruto's face.

"He used you as a tool." Hinata heard Naruto mutter to himself, absentmindedly. She placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, he flinched at her touch and then, he met her eyes.

"He has hurt m-me, Naruto and I have seen the u-ugly side of him." she explained. A small smile etched its way across her face. "But, he is different now." Naruto's eyes widened at her and then, he looked away, almost shamefully.

"You know, Hinata. I would say that you were crazy to say such a thing. Sakura was in love with him for many years and thought the same thing." Naruto admitted. "and in that despair, knowing that he was consumed by his ambitions, she fell in love with me. A part of me wants to think that he different, Hinata but I cannot fathom it."

Naruto's words caught her off guard, she had never known Naruto not to give someone a chance nor to forgive someone. He had an unfathomably forgiving heart, he had even changed the hearts of Akatsuki members and he stood proudly beside them as they fought to achieve the same purpose. However, human beings did not innately forgive someone, the nature of beings were to hold grudges against someone who did them wrong and then, ostracize that person who failed to reciprocate altruistic actions. Yet, Naruto went against that very behavior, and it made her idolize him. His forgiveness fueled her own aspiration to forgive those around her especially her family, but Hinata could see that she was wrong to assume that Naruto was estranged from begrudging emotions.

"nor can I fathom t-the pain of your two's r-relationship." Hinata replied.

"What are you going to do, Hinata?" Naruto inquired. "The Hyuuga and Konoha need you. They need to know that you are safe."

"My place is here with him." Hinata stated. "Naruto, w-we have been friends for many years and I know that I have b-been selfish." He looked at her, perplexed.

"Selfish, how?"

"You have given me so m-much, fueled my inner desires to want to become stronger ever since we were preteens, and yet I h-have not given you anything."

"You protected me many of times." Naruto refuted. Hinata smiled at him warmly.

"All I ask is that you let my f-family know that I am safe, but do not tell them my whereabouts, I want to settle that on my o-own." Naruto held her stare and he nodded, pursing his lips.

"I will do that. But, Hinata, I have to ask you, what did Sasuke want with the scrolls and where are they?"

"I don't know the extent of S-Sasuke's plans to do with the scrolls, but they are no longer here, he burned t-them."

XXXX

Naruto was rendered speechless by Hinata's revelation, Sasuke burned the scrolls? Why would he do that after going through so much trouble to obtain them?

"Why?" Naruto mouthed.

"For me." The blond-haired Jinchuuriki felt tears stream down his cheeks, it was at that moment that he realized that he could not bring Sasuke back and he was no longer the person who could do so.

No, Hinata had assumed that role. He had been robbed and alleviated.

"I didn't mean to u-upset you." Hinata said with a worrisome expression and Naruto wiped his eyes, furiously. His efforts were futile, the tears kept streaming down his face, unabated.

"Is everyone o-okay at Konohagakure?" She inquired.

"You know about the attacks?"

"Yes, even on the c-camp."

"Did he tell you that Neji fought with one of his men." Naruto informed. "or that his men attacked Sakura and Ino."

XXXX

A bitter look fell over Hinata's face and she looked down at the ground.

"Are they still…?" Her voice trailed off.

"Yes, Neji is alive and so is Sakura. Ino was badly injured, but she is recovering now." She had accepted Sasuke's vengeance when he willed it to her and his vengeance comprised his entirety. His entirety was the fact that he had hurt people that she held dear: Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Neji and perhaps many more.

"Oh." She mouthed.

Hinata had transformed into a beacon of hope for Naruto, Naruto had lost his faith in Sasuke and he had accepted the fate that awaited his old friend. They were nevertheless one and the same, they both loved someone who was branded unredeemable.

"Hinata." Naruto began, he felt his mouth go dry, unable to ask the question. She looked at him, waiting for it and he opened his mouth. But, the question was halted when Naruto felt a presence and Hinata looked up.

Sasuke was back.

XXXX

The Uchiha sauntered towards Naruto and Hinata, his cloak covered his body, hiding anything underneath. He eyed Naruto, the sight of Hinata relaxed him and she got up, greeting him. Sasuke opened up his cloak and handed her a silk kimono.

"This reminded me of you." She took it, tracing her fingers over the intricate embroidery and he leaned over, licking her ear. "You afraid to give Naruto a little show?" Hinata gasped, her face turned ten shades of red, one of the reddest tomatoes he had ever seen and he chuckled at her. She gave him a sour expression, perhaps he did have a bit of humor. He glanced over Naruto who gave him a shocked expression, whether or not Naruto conceived the relationship between Hinata and him as a farce was up to him.

Just when he thought he had gotten rid of Naruto for the day, Naruto's stomach rumbled and he wrapped his arms around his waist. The all too familiar feverish grin spread across his face and he chuckled.

"Hinata, do you have something to eat, I'm starving."

"Sure, I have s-some leftovers from yesterday." Sasuke followed them into the kitchen, Hinata made some food for Naruto and Naruto gleamed at the sight of it.

"When was the l-last time you ate?" She asked.

"I ate some berries." Naruto stated.

"I'll be back." Hinata informed. Sasuke clicked his tongue, he knew that she was purposefully leaving them alone and as soon as she left the room, it was filled with tension. Sasuke stared at the window, the only sound between them was the sound of Naruto's fork hitting against the bowl.

"She's a good cook." Naruto said, breaking the silence.

"Stop with the mindless pleasantries." Sasuke said curtly.

"You love Hinata?" Naruto questioned, impudently. This caught Sasuke's attention. "Hinata deserves someone who loves her and you and I know that you don't have to love a woman to get her pregnant."

"I don't keep unwanted company." Sasuke kept his answer ambiguous. Naruto finished eating and headed back to wherever he stayed. The Uchiha sat down on the couch, throwing back his head and he closed his eyes. He felt her fingers touch his neck, his body willingly bending to her touch and she ran her hand in his shirt.

"he won't reveal our l-location." Hinata assured. Sasuke opened his eyes up, he grabbed her wrist and he brought her hand to his mouth. His lips brushed against her knuckles and she sighed. Sasuke didn't know how to go about what he was about to say, he had never conceived the thought of him saying this to anyone.

"Hinata, I am particularly fond of you and if you were to ever leave my side, I would burn this world down in grief." Sasuke informed. He was not accustomed to such things, it was uncharacteristically sweet, he felt like a lovesick fool. This child would have something that he did not have as a child and it was loving parents. From what Sasuke could remember about his parents, he never saw them intimate with one another. No, his mother and father seemed joined in matrimony and raising children out of a sense of duty, nothing more.

"It will be forever and only you, Hinata."

"I love you too." She reaffirmed. Hinata moved closer to him, he pulled her onto his lap and she laid her head on his chest. "Sasuke."

"Yes."

"You have broken him b-beyond comparison." Sasuke knew who she was referring to and he couldn't help but feel a bit of pride at her words. He had promised her that he would change his ways and he was, but remnants of who he was in the past would always resurface.

He was both a changed man and everything those around him perceived him to be.

"Is that why you left me alone with him in the kitchen?" Sasuke rubbed her bottom lip with his thumb.

She nodded. "You have m-made him suffer quite c-considerably." Sasuke didn't answer her, she lifted up and his eyes bore into hers. "His suffering ends when you make amends."

"You are asking me to undo years of betrayal, regardless of what I do, I am still branded, that is immutable. I do not want his forgiveness."

"No, it would be for my f-forgiveness." Hinata stated.

"I will, but let me do it on my terms." Sasuke said lowly. Hinata nodded, she buried her face in the crook of his neck and her hands roamed on his chest. He closed his eyes, groaning in pleasure and his hands pushed up her kimono. Her hands moved to his pants where she began to undo them, he slid his hands into her inner thighs and pushed aside her panties. Hinata gripped the couch as he slid inside of her, Sasuke thrusted his hips upwards and he moved her hips. She followed the motion, he chuckled as she rode him and he nipped at her ear. They willed themselves to their desires, lewd noises filled the living room, Sasuke was bound to this woman and his word.

XXXX

For the next couple of days, Naruto came over and he spent time with Hinata and Sasuke. Hinata made food for him each time he came, sometimes making more than enough so he could take some back at the hotel.

It made him home sick.

Naruto had pondered about what Sasuke had said about loving Hinata, he took his answer as a yes, but he wanted to see it for himself. And he had to admit that he was pleasantly surprised, Hinata and Sasuke were not overly romantic around him, but they had subtle nuances of touch. He would brush his hand against hers and touch her hair. He would bring her flowers and sometimes when Naruto came over, he caught them reading together.

Then one time, Sasuke made a comment when Hinata gave him some food.

"You know that won't be enough for him, he is a bottomless pit." Naruto felt his lips pull into a grin, but he resisted the urge. He was at a loss, the animosity once held by the Uchiha for him had seemed to been nullified.

He attributed it to Hinata.

Albeit, he was never alone with Sasuke until Naruto decided to join Sasuke as he surveyed the forest for any threats. And to his surprise, the Uchiha did not object to it.

XXXX

Sasuke remained silent as he jumped from tree to tree, he stopped, standing on a branch and Naruto landed next to him.

"Why did you let me come?" Naruto inquired. Sasuke turned to Naruto, placing his hand on the hilt of his katana and Naruto watched him cautiously.

"you and all of Konohagakure are the bane of my existence" Sasuke seethed. "everything that you stand for, what Konohagakure tries to indoctrinate in its shinobi, it's amusing." Naruto gritted his teeth, he lunged for Sasuke and Sasuke grabbed the collar of his shirt. To Naruto's surprise, Sasuke did not unsheathe his katana. He watched Naruto's eyes water, his hands began to tremble, overwhelmed with rage and melancholy. He pitied Naruto for allowing someone to get to him in this way but Sasuke did not tolerate Naruto's accompaniment in this forest to not achieve what he wanted to do.

"But, I have different aspirations now and they do not involve seeing Konohagakure nor you or any of its affiliates die by my hand." Naruto looked at him defeated and he collapsed on his knees. Sasuke watched him sob, visibly showing all of those years of pain and he looked up to see a smile on his face.

"I didn't believe it, but Hinata and you, she has changed you."

"That does not mean, we are buddies again." Sasuke hissed.

"I'm fine with acquaintances."

"You're such a loser." Naruto stood up, wiping his face and he grimaced.

"You will still be charged and executed for your crimes." Naruto pointed out. Naruto could not bear the idea of seeing his friend die especially not since he has changed.

"No, I won't." Sasuke informed. "Because I have something that Konohagakure wants."

"I know about the scrolls already." Naruto said, folding his arms across his chest. Sasuke was caught off guard, but he remained stoic.

"I'll have to talk to my fiancé about that." Sasuke said with a bit of a smirk. "But, that is not what I am talking about."

"Unless Konohagakure wants to know how to end this war, they will spare my life because I know who started it."

"How?" Naruto inquired, baffled.

"He came to me when I first started out as a general, he idols Madara and holds the same ideals. He views me as reincarnated Madara and thus, he paved the way for me to obtain what I wanted." Sasuke informed.

"So all those attacks on Konohagakure, the spies." Naruto muttered to himself. "Where is he?"

"In the remains of the war against Madara."

"We have to go defeat him."

"No, we do not."

"It would be redeeming; your trial would be overturned."

"I will _not_ leave Hinata." Sasuke said firmly.

"Then, we will leave and she would need to go back to Konohagakure upon our return." Naruto suggested.

"Do you take me as a fool?" Sasuke chided.

"She would have someone to watch her, round medical care." Naruto said with a hard face. "she would be able to sort out with her family."

"you are some kind of thick headed. Did you not hear my first answer?" Sasuke snapped. "Now, let's finish this forest." The Uchiha jumped ahead, he did some hand signs sending out clones and Naruto trailed behind him. Sasuke would not allow her to go back, the hatred for him was so strong in Konohagakure that if anyone found out that she was pregnant with his child, they would murder her.

She would be a target in and out of Konohagakure.

Sasuke didn't want to prove himself to anyone except for her, but for him to be with her, to live a peaceful life, he would have to prove himself to everyone else.

XXXX

Hinata peered up from her book as Naruto and Sasuke came back in from the forest and she could see a troubled expression spread across Sasuke's face as he met her eyes.

"What's w-wrong?" Hinata inquired. She closed her book and the Uchiha took her cloak off the hanger.

"We need to talk, come with me to the garden." She sauntered over to Sasuke, putting it on and she grabbed his hand. Hinata followed Sasuke to the flower garden and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

" Sasuke?"

"You need to go back to Konohagakure." Sasuke said not meeting her eyes. Hinata's eyes widened at him, shocked and she let go of his hand.

"W-why?" She said as her eyebrows pulled together into a frown.

"I will be going to eliminate who started this war." Sasuke informed. He looked at her, intently and she pressed her lips together, firmly.

"you know t-that person?"

"I do and Naruto seems to think that if I help in his elimination, my trial will be overturned." Hinata reached out her arms, he pulled her forward and she laid her head on his chest.

" You are placing y-your faith in someone o-other than yourself." She whispered in awe.

"Naruto would not betray me." Sasuke stated. "But, you cannot be here alone." The words were true, but bitter on his tongue. Hinata could only think about what her father would say seeing her, what Neji would say, what would all Konohagakure think about her.

However, she understood that she would be vulnerable. And she would need to keep her guard up even around her family.

"Okay." Hinata agreed. "I'll go back."

"I don't want this for you." The Uchiha leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers and he took in a deep breath. "Before you go, I need to lock your mind, I don't put it past anyone to try to probe it." His ash burned eyes faded into red ones, he pressed two fingers against her temple and she was thrown into a genjustu.

There was a black field with a red sky, she stood in the middle of it with Sasuke standing a couple of feet from her. She stared at him as he stared back at her, he then dissipated into a horde of crows and she felt hands on her face. She blinked to see him standing over her, whispering for her to open her mouth and she did.

All the crows flew into her mouth.

She broke out of the genjustu collapsing on her knees as she resisted the urge to retch. Sasuke knelt, pressing his hand against her back and rubbed circles in it, soothingly.

She looked up at Sasuke, savoring the image of him.

For she knew it would be the last time, she would see him for a long time.

 **If you would please review the chapter, it would be greatly appreciated as there is more to come-TheValkyrieGladiator**


End file.
